


The Wrath of the Emerald Eyes

by LarrieGal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mean Harry, Pirates, Sassy Louis, Spells & Enchantments, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal
Summary: His chin is grabbed harshly, facing the two deep green eyes that have been getting on his nerves for the past ten minutes. The smirk on the man's face does not vanish. The grip of his hand on Louis' chin does not soften, his thumb at the side of his lower lip.His smile widens as he answers Louis' question, ''My name is Styles, but you will call me Captain."•Pirate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I'm so happy that I'm finally starting a new book, even though I had prohibited it to myself to start another WIP work.
> 
> As you can see in the tag this book will have angst; I mean come on we are talking about me! However, it will not be the same angst as in my other works.
> 
> The enchanted objects and the names of the places are mostly part of my imagination. If you find any of them used in other stories, tell me. If I find out that they resemble any of mine, I will give credit to the original creator.
> 
> This is it for notes for now! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The sea looks furious from where he is on top of the railings on the forepeak of his ship. Lighting and thunder can be seen on the horizon, but that is not what he is paying attention to. His hand is curled in one of the ropes tied on the bowsprit.

The wind is crisp and cold, feeling as if a thousand icy daggers are permeating his skin, where his chest is showing. The rain-droplets and waves splash against his body and face, yet again he does not lift a single finger to wipe it off.

The water feels like a deep cleansing to his body and his spirit, as if it will wash away the sins he is about to commit.

He craves it more than his lungs crave oxygen to breathe. He can smell it, and he can feel it under his skin raising goosebumps. His fingers ache to bury in it, nose tickles to smell the aroma of new gold.

He and his crew have been tracing The Fraud for the past month, paying here and there spies for its whereabouts. As he sees it in front of him right now he knows every penny was worth it.

His men had fought with bravery, swords flying left and right cutting through skin. The other ship's deck is being covered in blood, but he steps in it without as much as wincing. His eyes are set on the prize and he is not going to get distracted now.

"Is he there?" He asks Liam, his first mate. Liam is standing by the door of the Captain's cabin holding it open for his own Captain.

"Aye," Liam says with a nod and steps out of the way. He follows his captain inside the cabin, smiling when he sees the victim wiggling against the ropes unsuccessfully.

"Now now, Cap'n Lazarius, I thought you had a bit more dignity in your bones than trying to wiggle out of me ropes like a squid," his smirk is on his face as he approaches the repugnant man at his feet.

Lazarius spits, a bit of it dripping down his chin and falling at his boot. He follows the action with a grimace and wipes his boot at Lazarius' trousers.

"Pathetic," he raises the corner of his lip. He looks at Liam, ignoring completely the failing attempts to escape of his slave, "Has he confessed yet?"

"No, Cap'n. We tortured a few of his men, but they did not speak. He does not agree to tell us where it is either," Liam nods as he looks with repulse at Lazarius.

"Huh," he says raising his eyebrow, "It is quite funny to me, honestly. This pathetic little oyster thinks we will not be able to find where his gold is."

He starts walking around the Captain of The Fraud like a shark circling his prey, but the man on the ground does not bow under his gaze.

"You will regret this! Mark me word!" Lazarius yells, falling forward to the ground with a thump. The wood under his body squeaks, old and rusty looking. He yells further, words coming slurred as he cannot get himself up and speak properly.

"The only ones who will be part of your audience from now on will be the dead bones of the worthless Captains same as you that lay at the bottom of the ocean. Now," he says again crouching before the Captain in front of him. He grabs a handful of his repulsive hair and with a harsh grab raises him to his feet.

"I would suggest you make this easier for us and tell us where you hid your loot. Do not misunderstand me, you will die. But if you tell, I'll make it quick and less painful," he smirks coming face to face with his opponent.

"Burn in hell!" Lazarius yells, groans escaping his throat when the Captain gets out his cutlass and presses it at the base of his ear.

He breathes in once again, "I am feeling quite generous today, Lazarius. If it were any other day you would be saying hello to Davy Jones from me right now."

As if he knows what his captain is thinking, Liam comes to his side and holds Lazarius straighter, cutlass pressing directly at his pulse point. Another pitiful groan escapes the man's mouth.

"For the last time; Where. Is. The. Loot?"

Lazarius groans, shaking his head violently before he speaks, "My desk - under my desk. There are a few removable pieces. Under them, you will find it."

He hums in amusement, taking his cutlass away from the whining man on the floor.

"You know what to do," he says to Liam and then he walks around the round desk in the middle of the cabin. His first mate drags Lazarius out of the cabin, leaving him alone to finish his business.

He sees a few maps on top of it, a few locations marked with (x). He studies them for a bit, tucking his knife on the side of his trousers. He raises his hat, and takes a candle from the desk and nears them, studying the maps piece by piece.

He opens the drawers of the desk, hoping to find something of value and important there, but all he sees are a few documents related to England.

Giving them a first glance he decides that it is better if he takes them with him too. One never knows where anything can come in handy.

He raises his head as he hears the groans of pain and misery coming from Lazarius from the deck. Liam must have finished his job as his Captain instructed. He waits for the splash to happen, and his smirk is again on his face when he hears it.

As Lazarius said, he crouches under the desk, pressing a few wooden tiles here and there waiting for one of them to move. When one specifically cracks more than the others, he presses his index and middle finger in one of the ends of it, and he smiles when the other end raises.

It's not heavy when he lifts the wooden tile, placing it somewhere behind him carelessly. The view in front of him never manages to not take his breath away when he is in front of new gold waiting to be snatched by him.

"Liam! Richie!" he calls from where he is. He tries to lift the stacks of gold and jewellery by his own, and the fact that he cannot makes him happier. He came across a hefty loot.

His men trudge messily into the cabin looking around for any harm coming their captain's way.

"Help me get these into The Laurel," he motions with his hands to what he just found.

A creepish grin appears on his men's face and he cannot be more proud of them. They proved once again that they deserve to be by his side on his conquests.

Being a captain that is feared by many and hated by many more, it's not easy to find people who will actually remain loyal to you. He has had the disgusting pleasure to get rid of his own crew before. Filthy scoundrels betraying him for a handful of golden coins.

He has always considered himself generous, sharing his treasure equally with his men. He holds them party's, cooking what's best to fill their empty stomachs after a hellish day on the sea.

It is not an easy job being the Captain when most of the time all his crew wants to do is fight and chug rum like there is no tomorrow. He has always believed to rule by equality and respect and not by fear, even though when he wants he can be as scary as Lucifer's eyes can be piercing into one's soul.

Liam and Richie carry the stacks of gold out of the cabin, while he counts them and makes sure nothing misses his eye. He looks around the cabin for anything precious, while it is rocked back and forth from the storm that it's happening outside.

It is like Poseidon knew of his plans and doings, making it more difficult for him to finish his plan. Everyone knows that when he sets his mind to something, nobody will be able to get in between him and his target.

It is something his father taught him since he was a young boy wandering around the ship and learning how to sail it. The experience was what taught him to not trust anybody without them proving it to him first of being worthy of his trust.

"It's all set Cap'n," Richie informs him coming down the cabin once again. He looks proudly at him, and he turns the smile back. Another success added to their image.

He knows the feeling of victory will crumble quickly, as a few days from now they will target another ship to raid, another pot of gold to steal. But for now, he will have to settle for what he just gained right now.

He can easily consider himself one of the wealthiest pirates to ever sail the oceans. He proudly wears his gainings on his coat, each collar of it has an emblem of every ship he has ever stepped in with the intention to snatch their biggest and most valuable treasures.

He motions to Richie so the man walks before him, and he follows silently without as much as giving the cabin another look. He knows that his crew has gathered the best swords from the successful battle they just had.

The thud of his boots is echoed on the pavement of the empty hallways, informing his men that they will soon be joined by him. They cheer as soon as he steps on deck, some of them clapping and whistling in victory.

"Any loss?'' he asks Liam as soon as he stands by his first mate. It is a routine question. He would be more surprised if the answer would be that they have lost men during the chaos.

Liam shakes his head no before he responds, "Negative Cap'n. Some of them suffer a few cuts and bruises but nothing that a glass of rum cannot help forget."

He nods, looking at each of their faces before he speaks, "Well done, mates! Yet again you proved to be brave and loyal enough to accompany me on this journey where losing is a word you should not even recognise!"

The men shout and yell in victory, some of them hugging each other, paying no mind to the rain that is washing away all the blood that has soaked their clothes.

"Tonight we celebrate! You are all invited to join me in the quarterdeck. The most delicious meals and the best rum and wine will be served in your honour! I must say -"

He is interrupted when one of his crew stumbles on deck, droplets of blood across his face. He looks tired from fighting and running his way to his Captain.

Gibson places his hands on his knees gasping a few times for air. He is one of the youngest on his ship, but nonetheless he has proved himself useful for his ability to snatch wallets and jewellery.

The crease between the Captain' brows appears as he takes in the miserable state Gibson is in, ''What is it, Gibs?''

He breathes in and out for a couple of more seconds and the Captain is getting impatient. He crosses his arms showing Gibs that he really does not have the time of day to deal with his nonsense. The boy should already know this.

''They're down there. One of them b-bit me," Gibs rushes to elaborate, but the Captain does not comprehend what the boy is talking about.

''Who's in there? What are you talking about?" he furrows his brows, looking behind Gibs.

The boy's breathing evens, and he looks apologetically at his Captain for wasting his time, ''I was looking through the lower cabins sir, as I always do with each ship. In the most bottom part of it, I found two boys hiding behind some wine barrels."

The Captain's lips escape a snort, "What is the big deal? Just finish with their lives and let's move on."

Gibs shakes his head in fear, "I tried sir, but as soon as I approached them one of the two bit my arm. Look!"

The boy shows his wrist to the Captain, and he winces when he sees the slightly swollen part of it with a bite mark in the centre. He can't hide the little snort that escapes his lips, even though Gibs looks terrified.

He is amused to see that this boy, whoever he is, dared and bit a crew member of The Laurel. Instead of sending one of his bulky men to get the job done, he wants to face this daring boy, who put the fear of God in Gibs.

"Liam," he says still looking at Gib's arm, "You, Richie and Yao will go down and bring here these two boys Gibs is talking about."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

"Gibs, lead them to where you found those two."

Gibs nods reluctantly and motions with his hand to Liam, Richie and Yao. The men follow the younger boy without adding another word and ready to face them.

The Captain follows their back's leaving the main deck, and then he orders for the rest of his crew to move the gold to his own ship.

"Wickley, tell Niall to prepare something for dinner and serve the best beverages tonight. As I said, we will celebrate."

》》》

When Liam and the other guys return to the main deck with the boys Gibs said, has already been a half of an hour. The Captain was getting tired of waiting that much for them to meet him on deck. The rain has not stopped falling, his attire already soaked adding more to his annoyance.

The fuss that accompanies them makes him even more amused and restless to learn who this boy is. One of them is being carried only by Liam, not speaking a word and just looking around the ship in fear.

While the other one looks like a mouthful, screaming and kicking at Yao and Richie. His men are both bulky and tall with incredible muscle mass, and yet they are having a hard time to deal with what seems a fiery little thing.

Liam lets down the boy in his arms, his arms and legs tied in a strong knot. He does not say anything, keeping his head down.

''Release me, bastards,'' the brown-haired one says as soon as he is on the ground. He is wearing poor clothes, the material shredded here and there covered in coal and dust. The same thing goes for the quiet boy.

"My, oh my," the Captain says, ''you are the feisty little thing that has been giving such a hard time to my men?"

"I'm not little!" The brown-haired boy exclaims looking up at the captain. His skin looks soft, cheekbones carved by God. He has two blue crystals for eyes, his hair falling over them from how much he is moving.

A smirk appears on the Captain's face, looking at his crew. All of them are watching the scene with wide eyes, fearing for the boy's life.

"What were you doing down there, little one?" The Captain walks around him as if he's waiting his time to attack his prey.

The blue-eyed boy scowls at the nickname, knowing that whoever this man is, is doing it on purpose.

"Minding my God damn business! Until that poor excuse for a pirate came to threaten me and my friend,'' he spits at the Captain's boots.

While his crew gasps in horror, the grin on the Captain's face only widens. The audacity of this boy amuses him. The fact that he is only a common boy and dares to speak up to him, even more. No one before, except Captain's of other ships, has dared to speak to him this way, let alone spit at him.

"And do tell me, little one," The captain presses, "What is your name?''

"I'm Louis," he says with a repulsed tone, denying to look at him any longer and keeps his gaze on the floor.

"And you?" the Captains asks the other boy, who has not dared to speak 'til now.

"Zayn," he looks up in fear. He's good-looking too, but he does not ignite the fire in him the way Louis' eyes did.

That thought alone gets him interested in the other boy.

''What was your job on this ship?'' the Captain asks the two of them, waiting for one to answer.

Louis purses his lips, straightening his back before he answers, "We took care of the lower quarters and the heating of the ship.''

"And yet you dare to speak to him that way?'' Yao kick's at the blue-eyed boy's feet.

Louis releases a pained whine, and he sticks his tongue out at Yao, ''That hurt, you brute.''

''He's got a smart mouth on him, I say we get rid of him this instant. My head is aching from how much he has been screaming," Richie says.

Louis' face pales at his words, his throat bobbing from swallowing in fear. He looks at Zayn, but the other boy shrugs not knowing what to say. Louis always knew his mouth would get him in trouble someday, and it seems that day has come.

The Captain looks at him with interest, not yet giving the order to get rid of the boys in his feet. He raises his hand when Richard gets ready to finish with their lives, but when he sees his Captain he stops.

"Tell me, Louis, what would you two say to come and work in another and bigger ship? You would do the same job as here and your lives would be spared," the Captain says, looking attentively at his features for any response.

Louis looks at Zayn who nods immediately with eyes pleading to say yes. He looks up at the curly-haired man in front of him with squinted eyes, "Where's the catch?''

The Captain laughs, "There is no catch."

Louis snorts straightening his back once again. It's starting to hurt from the position he's been for the last ten minutes, "There is always a catch."

"You ungrateful little shit, do you know who you're talking to?!" Yao says ready to lunge at Louis and beat the life out of him.

The Captain stops him with his hand once again and Louis finds the opportunity to ask, "And who might he be?" He is still looking at Yao.

His chin is grabbed harshly, facing the two deep green eyes that have been getting on his nerves for the past ten minutes. The smirk on the man's face does not vanish. The grip of his hand on Louis' chin does not soften, his thumb at the side of his lower lip.

His smile widens as he answers Louis' question, ''My name is Styles, but you will call me Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Styles always knew how to deal with people; he has had his fair share of dealing with pirates, thieves; people who thought were smarter than him and could sell him products more than they actually cost.

They all had dealt with his rage, the ones who dared and crossed him. It is the reason why his crew is looking funnily at him right now.

Louis is common. A random person that if the Captain would have met on another occasion he would not have stopped and looked at the boy.

He cannot make out Louis' facial features or body. His face is covered in dirt, the only thing that stands out is his vibrant blue eyes. His body is wrapped in rags, clothes that do not make justice of his body; however it may be.

It is something about the way the smaller boy fights, not caring that his life is in danger for speaking up to one of the most notorious pirates known. The Captain of _The Laurel_ is known for being merciless, not sparing anyone's life who as much as looks at him in the wrong way.

If fellow Captains have dared before to speak up to him and fight him, is because they have that right. Louis does not, and yet he demands it. He screams bloody murder and does not bow under his gaze. Not more than an hour ago he made Lazarius, his 30 years old senior, get on his knees and tell him where he hid his treasure.

Louis is mouthy, snarky and does not know how to bite his tongue. The only time he was scared was when Richie threatened to kill him. When the Captain revealed who he was, Louis looked at him up and down with a curious look. The green-eyed man had caught the moment when Louis realised who was in front of him, yet he did not bow his head and apologize.

The small creature just scoffed and looked at Zayn.

"So," the Captain says standing on his full height in front of Louis, "Either you agree to work on my ship, or your next destination is the bottom of the ocean. Simple as that."

Louis sighs, shaking his head before looking up at the man in front of him and nodding, "We agree."

Captain Styles raises his brow, "Excellent choice. Once we get settled on the ship, and we have dealt with every important bit, we will discuss again your chores."

He does not give the two boys in front of him the chance to say another word, so he turns his back to them and continues motioning with his hand to his crew. They seem to be speechless; the main reason being what they just witnessed.

Liam and the two other crew members do not undo the ropes on the boys' body. They just transport them as they did with the loot onto their own ship.

"As soon as the rest of us get on the ship,'' Captain Styles says looking at Wickley, "Burn this one down. You know, the usual."

His crew knows what always happens after they get the job done, but he feels the need to remind them. After all, he has not earned his place and name because he got lucky. Absolutely not.

Louis and Zayn are sent to one of the cellars in the lower quarters of _The Laurel_. Yes, Captain Styles offered them a place on his ship, but that does not mean he trusts the boys. Not just yet.

He is interested in Louis. Wants to know what he is like, besides his big mouth. He wants to know how come Louis is not that afraid of him when the boy learned who he is. Captain Styles has always thrived on control and power and how much fear he could put on his enemies, yet he is fascinated by the courageous boy.

》》》

As soon as they burn down _The Fraud_ they continue their journey throughout the sea. The Captain has not decided yet where they will go. Maybe Fiji or Maldives. Anywhere sunny.

The rain has long stopped pouring, and the night has set in. It is calm, and he is in his cabin just looking out of his window. Styles is tired, the day full of different events. His crew can be heard from the outside, partying and drinking.

Richie and Niall came a few times to invite him and celebrate with them, but the curly-haired man refused. He does not want to take part in it. He has been in these types of celebrations more than he can count. Missing one will not make a difference.

He is out of his thoughts when he hears someone screaming and rustles of chains. The smirk is on his face before he even can acknowledge it. He knows exactly who it is and his skin itches with the feeling of wanting to know what the little creature wants.

Captain Styles almost had completely forgotten about him, being busy with managing a ship and thriving on the new addition to his wealth. He has laid out the maps in front of him, studying each and every single one of them attentively.

A few of the documents that Styles found on Lazarius' desk, were files related to Royalty in England. He'll have to study them more with Liam since his first mate is the one who understands a bit more about political documents. He does not exactly know how important the papers in front of him are, just understands that if they are related to Royalty they just are.

He also found a few other papers, a lot of documents of Lazarius' crew. Most of the people in the documents in his hands are dead, only two of them making the cut. Louis and Zayn.

In the papers is written when and how much Lazarius paid to buy the young boys, the price a bit higher than usual since Louis and Zayn were young when they were purchased. The younger the slaves the higher the price, since the longevity of the boys working there is higher.

He reads,

_Name: Louis Tomlinson_

_Age of purchase: 16_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 150 Pounds_

_Price: 50 Gold Coins_

_Date of birth: 12/24/1791_

He smiles when he sees that Louis is about twenty years old now, and his knowledge of being around the ship is good. He grabs the other boy's document and reads again.

_Name: Zayn Malik_

_Age of purchase: 14_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 137 Pounds_

_Price: 50 Gold Coins_

_Date of Birth: 1/12/1790_

He raises his brows when he sees that Zayn was purchased at such a young age. He does not really care for the two boys' history and why they were sold. He knows that even though Lazarius paid a hefty price for them, Louis and Zayn belong to him now. The two boys should be more than happy that Captain Styles was kind enough to let them live.

The rustling of the chains and the shouting does not stop. The curly-haired man sighs. He has to deal with the feisty boy before his last bit of patience vanishes. The most curious thing though, is that the Captain can easily send one of his men to shut Louis up.

But, he does not want to. His men will be brutal about it, even use violence as a mean to get the blue-eyed boy quiet. That is what he does not want to happen to his purchase, even though he has only seen Louis once and met him for about ten minutes.

Before he can get up from his chair, he hears three knocks on his door. Without questioning who it is, he already has a good idea, the Captain commands for them to come in.

Liam bows as soon as he sees his leader, a mischievous smile on his face. Styles knows that smile and also knows the reason why it is there.

"Do tell me, Liam, why are you here?" He sighs, planting his boot-clad feet on his desk. He straightens his back and stretches his arms before getting more comfortable.

Liam smiles when his captain motions to him to sit down. "I only came to see how are you doing, sir."

"Oh no, you did not. Do not lie to me. I know that grin on your face. Tell me, what is it in your mind that you felt the need to come and see me?"

Liam nods, folding his hands on top of the desk and comes nearer as if what he is about to say is an important secret, "The boys we recruited today-"

"Purchased, more like," the Captain interrupts.

"As you wish, Cap'n. If I'm not crossing boundaries, why did you offer to let them work on our ship? We have more men than we care to count."

The Captain smirks, raising his brow and looking at Liam up and down.

"I know that smile," the brown-eyed man says, the grin widening, "You found interest in that boy, or am I wrong?"

Styles does not speak for a few seconds just keeps grinning while he purses his lips. In fact, he does not have to admit anything to his first mate. He is the Captain, so he has the liberty to do what he wants when he wants. But, Liam is his best friend before he is his first mate. They have been brothers for the biggest part of their lives, so he feels the need to confide in him.

He raises from his chair, turning his back to Liam and looks out of his window. It is going to be sunny tomorrow. The sky is clear and filled with stars. It's fascinating how a few hours ago it was pouring like mad.

"That is one way to put it," the Captain says keeping his gaze to the sea, "For now I'll see what he's like and if I find him interesting enough I will let him live. I am just taking chances here. If he bores me then he will say goodbye to me and hello to the big and carnivorous fish of the sea."

Liam bites his lower lip, "What about the other boy?"

The mischievous grin is on once again when the Captain turns around and looks at Liam, "What about him?"

His first mate swallows looking at his own boots, "Will you end his life or you are interested in him too?"

The Captain looks around his room, pressing his lips into a thin line and looks pensive. He shrugs before answering, "No, I am not interested in him. I just kept him without a particular reason. You know, buy two for the price of one."

Liam nods, not adding anything further. He wants to ask more but does not want to anger his Captain with daring questions.

"Why are you asking me, Liam?" Styles interrupts his thinking. There is a slight teasing tone to his voice as if he knows what Liam is thinking about. He has a slight idea why the brown-eyed man is having trouble in trying to pry information out of him, but he loves being an arsehole so he continues asking acting oblivious.

Liam does not have the possibility to answer, the shouting starting once again. He looks at the Captain with wide eyes, waiting for him to react in any type of way.

Styles is not proud of the chuckle that escapes his lips. He sighs for the nth time that day and grabs the keys to the cellars in his lowers quarters without even instructing Liam to follow him. The brown-eyed man follows him nonetheless.

Throughout their entire trip to the lower quarters, the shouting and cursing does not stop, all coming from the same voice.

He grabs a candle in the hallway, knowing that his men have not bothered by putting one where the two boys are, leaving them in complete darkness.

As soon as the Captain and his first mate make their presence known to the two newest purchases of his ship, the shouting stops.

He can see Zayn sat on the floor. His elbows resting on his knees and his hands holding his head. All the shouting coming from his friend seem to have caused him a headache.

Louis is on his feet, grabbing the bars with his two hands, and the chains on his wrists must be the cause of the rustling. He looks angry, ready to attack the men in front of him.

"Can you explain all the noise that you are making?" The Captain says placing the candle in one of the wooden tables near the bars. He stops four feet away from the bars, looking at Louis with his signature smirk.

Louis scowls, "You hired us to work on the ship. You are keeping us as prisoners."

Styles purses his lips nodding, "I did hire you to work here, but, I never said anything about your accommodation. Besides, you are not exactly ordinary workers."

The blue-eyed boy takes a deep breath, trying to calm down and speak as calmly as he can, "Care to explain what do you mean by that?"

Harry looks like he is thinking about his answer and shakes his head smiling, "I do not care to explain, but nonetheless I will. You're too loud for my liking."

"Good."

"You were bought by Lazarius, right?" The captain continues ignoring Louis' answer.

The two boys nod. Zayn is looking with pleading eyes as if he is praying to the Captain to pay no mind to his dumb friend.

"Since I defeated your ex-Captain and took in my possession everything that was his, I also have the documents of you two. Which means that you belong to me now, like it or not."

Louis opens his mouth, trying to come up with something, anything to say but unfortunately, he can't. Styles is right, he was bought by Lazarius, and with him being dead it means he is Styles' possession now, even though he hates so much to admit it.

"You understand now? I am being too kind to you two. But you, Louis, are lucky that you're cute."

Louis bites his lip harshly, trying to calm his nerves. He wishes so much that he had the chance to say what he wants. He wants to offend the curly-haired lad and wants to scoop his eyes out with a spoon. If he ever gets out of here he plans on doing just that.

"Meanwhile, Zayn is lucky to be your friend. I wouldn't dream of making your majesty feel lonely and unwanted on my ship," the Captain's voice drips sarcasm, his eyes remaining on Louis' face.

His face is unreadable, and Louis has always made himself proud of figuring people out. But he is having the hardest time trying to find out what the man in front of him is thinking. He has this blank look on his face, while his mind must be having a wide range of thoughts.

"So," the Captains continues, "Later in the night, when the celebration that is going on ends, you will come to my room for further instructions. I hate people that waste my time, so for your own good, do not be late."

Styles has this stern look on his face when he finishes talking. He has a challenging look in his eyes, waiting for Louis to fight back or throw a tantrum. When nothing such happens, he turns his back to the prisoners and walks to where he came from.

Liam does not add anything, already having an idea what his Captain was talking about. They leave the candle there, a small mercy on their part to bring some light in the darkness.

》》》

It takes a while for the cheering and noise to die down. The Laurel's crew know how to celebrate apparently, from the loud singing they did.

It's far past midnight when a medium sized boy comes to see Louis and Zayn. He has a big silver plate on his left hand, filled with grapes and cheese. On his other hand, he has a jug filled with what seems to be wine. He places the items on the floor before he fishes out a pair of keys and opens the cellar.

Apparently, he is not afraid of a surprise attack. Well, Louis and Zayn are chained so it is understandable. He brings the food inside and sits in front of them.

"Please, eat," he instructs.

If Louis was stronger, he would have pushed the plate away as a protest of being kept as a stray, sick dog. Zayn does not say anything, just takes the wet towel the boy in front of them gives them.

He wipes his face with it and then his hands, already feeling better to be rid of the dirt on him. Louis does the same.

"I'm Niall," the boy chirps with a genuine grin, "You must be Louis and Zayn. The Captain instructed me to bring you something to eat. He said you two should be hungry so I made sure myself to serve you something. Unfortunately, everything that I had already cooked tonight was eaten by the rest of the crew, so this is all I have. I really hope you enjoy."

The boy, who seems to be Irish, says it all in one breath and Louis and Zayn can only chuckle. He seems genuine and about their age. He is way too kind to be a member of this ship.

"Thanks, mate," Zayn says. Louis is surprised. It's the first time he has heard his friend talk after all these hours.

Niall nods smiling again, while Louis just digs in. He moans at the food in his mouth, way too hungry to feel embarrassed of the sound.

The Irish boy, Niall, remains silent while he waits for the two boys to finish. He looks too happy while he watches them eat.

When the boys finish their plate, and each of them drinks from the jug, Niall hands Louis a bigger towel and instructs him to clean his whole body as good as he can.

Furrowing his brows, Louis takes it and does what he's instructed without questioning it. He is too tired to receive another not-helpful-at-all answer and just goes with it.

Zayn looks at him in confusion, he is clueless too for what is going to happen. But that's just how Zayn is most of the time. Uninterested, and does not speak unless he really needs too.

"Come on," Niall says opening the cellar again but does not get rid of Louis' chains on his hand. Even if Niall would help Louis out of them, is not like Louis has a place to escape to, and furthermore, they are in the middle of the ocean, so his chances to save himself are next to zero.

He follows Niall without speaking, looking around the ship in amazement. If Louis did not know he was in a pirate ship, he would have thought he was in a royal one. The walls are covered in paintings and candlesticks. The pavement carpeted with a spotless rug and on the sides of the hall, there are vases of flowers.

After a few minutes, they are in front of a big door, decorated with a skull flag on top of it. He knows this is Styles' cabin, and he is here to talk about what the Captain said a few hours ago.

Niall knocks three times, and when a deep voice from the inside says _come in,_ he walks behind Louis and opens the door with one hand pushing Louis inside with the other, after he takes off Louis' chains.

The blue-eyed boy rubs his wrists with his hands and the first thing he sees is Styles' naked back, wearing only a pair of loose trousers with his sword still tucked on the side of his body. The Captain has his hands in front of his chest folded, his back-muscles more prominent. If Louis wasn't angry, he would allow himself to drool.

Louis remains in the middle of the room, uncomfortable and confused about why the Captain has not acknowledged his presence yet. He was the one who wanted to talk to Louis.

He looks everywhere at the big and spacious cabin, amazed and falling immediately in love with it. It smells like citrus and jasmine in here, immediately giving a homely vibe, a very rare case of what a pirate ship should look and smell like. Pirates are messy and dirty, they keep their ship like they eat.

Its furniture is a deep dark brown, with burgundy carpets everywhere on the floor. It has big and different paintings on each wall. The bed is Kingsize, placed in the middle of the room and covered in red and white sheets. Styles' desk appears to be filled with documents and papers, the only messy part of the room.

"You look surprised," the Captain says taking Louis by surprise and causing him to yelp and place a hand on his chest.

"I did not expect for your cabin to be this way," Louis answers truthfully.

"Just because I am a pirate does not mean I cannot appreciate fine art. You are too judgemental," the Captain walks towards Louis. He has this glint in his eyes again that the blue-eyed boy cannot read.

He shakes his head as if it will help him push away his thoughts and decides to speak, "Why am I here?"

"Oh," the Captain cocks his head to the side. Louis wishes he wouldn't find that endearing, "Did I trouble your sleep, your highness?"

"Can you stop talking to me ironically?"

"Can you stop talking as if you have a choice to be here? 'Cause last time I checked, you are here by my command on my ship, eating my food," Styles arches his brow with a smug grin. He knows Louis cannot say anything against that.

He has this addicting gaze on his face looking at him up and down. The curly-haired lad looks like he can devour Louis in two bites, a hungry shark ready for his food. Louis does not wish to be that food.

He has always been snarky, getting in trouble in the previous ship because he could not keep his mouth shut. No one has ever managed to leave him speechless or without a smart and sassy reply. It looks like the Captain can do this without trouble, and Louis hates that.

But if he wants to live, then he has no other choice and take what he's given. He has not only his, but Zayn's life in line too. Louis hates responsibilities.

"Tonight you begin with your first chore," Styles says turning his back to him and walking towards the fireplace. A billy is placed on top of it, filled with what seems steaming water. He had been too much in trance under the Captain's gaze that he had not noticed it.

"And what is my first chore?" Louis says playing with his fingers, hands a bit clammy. He just hopes the Captain won't put him to wash the floor only to make fun of him. He would rather choke on seaweed.

Styles turns around, the fireplace lights a part of his face, and he looks even more evil with the devilish grin on his face.

"You will bathe me," he nonchalantly says shrugging.

Louis swallows so hard, his throat hurts. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"I refuse to do that. You have perfectly working hands to wash yourself." Louis says taking a step back, just to create that fraction of distance.

Styles' places a finger under his chin furrowing his brows, "Now why would I do that when I have you?"

"I told you-"

"Enough! I do not have the energy and time to hear your nonsense. You are my property, and you will do as I say. Now stop whining, and pour the hot water into that tub." The Captain's says, turning his back once again to Louis and lies on his bed, folding his arms under his head.

Louis just looks at him for a few seconds, his mind everywhere and not willing to do what Styles just said. Swallowing his dignity, he walks towards the billy, testing it and then getting two pieces of cloth and pouring it on the tub that is a few feet away from the fireplace.

He fills the object again with lukewarm water and fills the tub.

"It's ready," he says looking at the room instead of the Captain.

Styles arches his brow, getting up and walking towards Louis. He places his index finger under Louis' chin and lifts his head to look at him.

"Undress me," he says with a low voice, eyes not moving from Louis'.

"Now." Styles adds when he sees Louis opening his mouth to protest.

The blue-eyed boy gulps, wanting so much to scowl but knows he has no other choice but to obey. He sits on his knees in front of the Captain, the man's torso glistening from the flames of the fireplace.

Styles has his hands placed on his hips, looking down at Louis expectantly to get on with the job. With trembling hands, Louis raises his hands and untucks the Captain's sword from his trousers and places it on the side of his thigh on the floor. His face flushes from being on eye-level with the Captain's crotch.

He closes his eyes for a second before lifting his hands again and slowly undoing his belt and then the button of his trousers and lowers them slowly down his thighs. Accidentally his cold fingers touch his skin and he sees goosebumps appearing.

The curly-haired man raises one foot after the other, easing Louis' job. He folds them neatly and places them on top of the sword. He makes to get up but the Captain's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"These too," he says motioning to his underwear.

Louis fears that his eyes will fall out of their socket if he widens them more. "You want me to wash you fully naked?"

Styles nods, "I don't know how you wash yourself, but I like to be clean everywhere."

With a final sigh, Louis lowers his head grimacing and lifts his hands again to take off the Captain's underwear. He can hear him smirk as he slides them down, Louis' eyes remaining on the floor.

As soon as they're off, he throws them ungracefully on top of the pile. He feels Styles move, and a few seconds later a soft splash as the man enters the bathtub.

"Grab one of the towels on top of the cabin beside you and grab the soap too. You know what soap is, right?" The Captain says.

Louis scoffs, refusing to dignify that question with an answer. He does what he's instructed and walks beside the bathtub. He wets the towel on his hand and then the soap before rubbing them together.

He starts washing Styles' shoulder each at a time, refusing to look at the man's face. He wants to swallow from feeling uncomfortable but knows that will show the slight fear he is feeling.

After washing the man's hair too and rinsing it with the towel, he looks at the Captain's face, his features relaxed as he enjoys the action. He makes to get up again, wanting to get a dry towel to give it to Styles, but he is stopped.

"I think I made it clear that I want to be clean everywhere," he says with a slightly annoyed tone.

This time Louis does not stop himself from swallowing as he looks down at the green-eyed man's legs. He sees as the Captain' spreads them, his length relaxed on the side of his thigh.

"I wish to leave," he says refusing to do what he's told.

"Too bad we can't always have what we want. Well... _You_ can't, cause last time I checked I am the Captain and I can have what I want."

"I don't want to touch you there." Louis scoffs looking at the room, nowhere particularly.

"Well, then I hope you will enjoy swimming with the sharks."

This time the blue-eyed boy looks at the Captain dead in the eye, "I don't think it's fair for me to die, just 'cause I refused to wash your dick."

Styles' bark of laughter fills the room, "Life is not fair."

Louis makes to get up again, but he's stopped by the curly-haired lad's hand grabbing the front of his shirt. Next thing he knows Styles' lips are on his and his eyes widen from the shock.

The Captain's mouth is demanding, kissing him harshly and biting his lips. He lifts Louis from the ground and slides him on the tub between his legs, gripping his waist and grunting when he feels Louis' lower stomach pressing on his length.

Louis' clothes get completely wet instantly, and he places his hands on the Captain's shoulder trying to push but failing to do so.

So much for wanting to leave Styles' cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but my life this past week has been a total rollercoaster, and I lost the desire and inspiration to write for a couple of days. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a Kudo or a Comment. It's always appreciated.
> 
> See you soon, ❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

The light in the room is dim. The water still warm and calming. The Captain keeps kissing him, hungrily and with force. Is not that Louis does not like the kiss, it's the fact that he does that he hates.

His hands are on Styles' shoulders, his torso naked against Louis' clothed one. He feels a warm and satisfied feeling that keeps spreading inside the blue-eyed boy. He has never been kissed like this, was never taken by surprise but he loves it so much. Too much for his own good.

He can feel Styles' length getting interested against his tummy, and his hands itch to grab it. Their tongues battle each other, teeth clashing from the movements. He tastes like cigars and rum, and Louis likes it.

The Captain's grip on his waist only gets harsher, pressing Louis against his body as much as he can. How is it possible to love kissing somebody this much when you have only met them twice? How is it possible to feel so comfortable in his arms when the only thing they have done is get on your nerves and treated you as an old piece of clothing?

Louis' breath hitches when Styles' gives a slow suck to his tongue, the Captain's hand inching lower to his bottom. He hates the thought he gets to what those _big_ hands can do to him.

So he ends what he is doing, and bites harshly the Captain's lower lip 'til it draws blood. The second the curly-haired man groans and pulls away Louis scrambles out of that bathtub and does not care that his rags are drenched and just runs to where they first put him when he got on this ship.

Styles gets mad. He gets out of his bathtub grabbing a towel and curling it on his hips, letting the rest of his body air dry. He smirks when he feels the metallic taste in his mouth, touching his lower lip with his index finger.

He squeezes the base of his shaft from the uncomfortable feeling of being hard. That little brat should know better. If he starts something then he should finish it. No one leaves him hanging, and no one bites him and runs thinking they will be safe. Louis is no exception.

He dries his hair with a towel and then grabs a string to put it in a bun. Then he grabs his discarded trousers on the floor, not caring to put on underwear. It is late at night, but he does not care if he has to burn down his whole ship so he can get back at Louis.

No one before has blatantly rejected him, let alone this way. If Louis thinks he is special the Captain will make sure to show him his place. With that thought he leaves his cabin, giving it another final look. Louis will feel his rage.

 》》》

 

"What do you mean you bit him?" Zayn asks with wide eyes. He is sitting on the floor, the same way as Louis left him, and these are the first words he says since Louis told him what happened.

Louis is pacing back and forth in the cellar. He is boiling inside, angry at himself for kissing back at first. "What was I supposed to do, Zayn? I am not a whore."

The raven-haired lad furrows his eyebrows, "Since when one is considered a whore just for kissing?"

Louis scoffs, "Kissing wasn't the only thing that was going to happen if I hadn't stopped."

"Louis," Zayn says slowly with his eyes closed as if he is tired. Louis is the one who had to deal with that type of situation, and Zayn has the audacity to act fed up.

"You do understand that we are on _his_ ship, now do you? We are alive 'cause he decided so. Besides, he is hot. I don't know why you didn't want to continue whatever that man had in mind."

Louis gives him a weird look, "Do you listen to what I just said?! He got us here with the promise of us working on his ship, not me working on his trousers."

Zayn snorts and Louis wants to put his hands on his neck and strangle him. If Zayn finds him hot than he can go and be Captain's pet for all Louis cares. And Louis does not care. At all.

"You know he can kill us both just cause you rejected him, right?" Zayn says cautiously. He does not want his friend more frightened than he is, but, Louis' actions got consequences and he must be prepared for the worst.

Zayn prepares himself for the worst too. He is Louis' friend, and the leader of _The Laurel_ stated it clearly when he came down to meet them a few hours ago. And, Louis the Idiot, has not kept his mouth shut since they were brought by force on their previous deck to meet the man.

Louis turns his back to Zayn. He absolutely refuses to be Styles' bitch; he is here to clean and provide heat for the ship, nothing else. If the Captain thinks he'll get to Louis' good bits then he is sorely mistaken. The blue-eyed boy will not go down without a fight.

Nonetheless, that does not mean the thuds of his boots does not cause chills running down his spine. He knows the Captain must be furious by now, but Louis will not lose his stance. No sir.

His blood runs cold as he hears the steps approach, and less than one minute later he is faced with the man whose lip he bit. How did Louis' life come to this very moment he doesn't know, but he surely would love to get out of this.

Styles stops just two feet away from the bars, looking at Louis calmly, but his eyes speak for him. They look sinister and malevolent, and Louis is afraid.

The Captain smiles, but it is not genuine. It's scary, "Come out." He says with a low and quiet voice and Louis' back goes rigid.

Louis complies, walking with slow steps cautiously as if the smallest sound he'll make will make all hell break loose.

"Faster," Styles' voice is an octave higher and again Louis does what he's told.

He steps out of the cellar, which Niall had left open when they went to Styles' cabin perfectly knowing that Louis and Zayn had nowhere to escape. The Captain has not moved all this time and Louis just stands in front of him his head held high. He does not know how he's faking his confidence but he is giving it his all.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you being alive and given the chance to be here was very generous of me. What part of it did you not understand?" The Captain crosses his arms over his chest.

Louis wants to do the same, but he doesn't. His tally of mistakes must be filled right now and he doesn't want to add more. "You said we were here to work." He says with a small voice.

"And I gave you your first job."

Louis rolls his eyes, completely forgetting to behave, "What happened there is not work. That is..." he is afraid to finish the sentence because he fears that whatever name he puts to it the Captain will disagree just to spite him.

"A job. I consider it your job. Don't get ahead of yourself. That is what you are, and that is why you are here. Just because I wanted you, does not make you special.

"I will not be your whore!" Louis stomps his foot, "I came here to do what I did on the previous ship."

The smirk that appears on the Captain's face is not good news, "I am sure you did the same thing there. Don't act indignant about it now."

Louis wants to slap him, and most importantly wants to swallow back his tears that are menacing to spill. He wasn't what this bastard says he was. He swallows harshly the lump in his throat and does not reply back. He knows that if he opens his mouth what will come out will surely get him a ticket straight to the bottom of the ocean.

"I do not know how your precious ex-Captain did things on his ship. But you are in my domain now, and what I say is the law," Styles says walking around Louis, not even sparing a glance at Zayn. His look is feral, ready to attack at any moment.

"Here, at _The Laurel,_ the disrespect against the Captain is followed by punishment. Here's your first. You will clean this whole ship on your own, and you are prohibited to eat all day tomorrow." He stops in front of Louis once again, this time his arms are behind his back.

He is bare-chested again, only wearing trousers and his boots and Louis wants to scratch his skin and make him feel the hurt he is feeling right now. He hates most of all that he is not tall enough because if he was as tall as the man in front of him is, he would not look as vulnerable as he must be looking.

"I am used to being hungry," Louis says raising his eyebrow. He does not want Styles to think he won, he is already used to passing the day hungry and tired. One more will not make a difference.

"Then let's make it three days. Let's see how much sass will be left in you after three days without eating."

Styles turns around with a repulsed look on his face, and Louis has never felt as insignificant as he feels right now. This is why he didn't let himself drown in the curly-haired lad's arms an hour ago. He knows once the Captain took him, he'll be one more on his list. And Louis refuses to be one of them.

》》》

The rays of the sun hit the Captain on the face and he groans. He rotates his body around his bed, trying to find a place where the sun does not hit it but he fails miserably.

His head hurts like mad and is understandable when he chugged rum like mad last night after he returned to his cabin. He had been furious and angry, but also too amused at what happened. Nonetheless, he will not let his thoughts get to him and will do what he always did. Punish and put in their place those who dare to go against his orders.

He gets up and puts on a pair of what he hopes are clean underwear and then splashes cold water on his face. His tea must be coming very soon to him now, so he grabs one of the apples on his table and slices it quickly putting one piece in his mouth.

It is sunny as he successfully predicted. His men must be sleeping soundly from the wild party they must have had last night. He looks at the bathtub, still filled with water and he rolls his eyes when he thinks he'll have Gibs empty it. He has no time to deal with unimportant things.

His door knocks, and after his approval, Liam enters.

"Morning Cap'n, I brought you some tea and news," Liam says placing the cup on the table, sitting in front of his desk.

He nods placing the cup on his lips and is satisfied when the liquid enters his system. For a pirate, he has manners and prouds himself in them.

"What is it?" Styles says as he sits in his chair while scratching his chest.

Liam folds his hands on the desk, "Jade, sir, she says she has good news and wants to personally inform you about them."

The Captain gives a half of smile, "Finally. Let me finish my tea and we will go to meet her."

He does as he says, and Liam waits for him as he dresses. They leave his cabin and walk to the lower quarters where Jade is. He knocks respectfully, knowing that Jade is the only lady on board with them. Nonetheless, she is fierce and never leaves anyone get too much near her. Except for Niall, of course.

As soon as Styles enters her room, she stands up from the table on the corner of the room in respect, bowing her head slightly.

"Good morning, Cap'n. I see Liam has informed you that I needed to talk to you."

He nods without adding a word and motions for her to sit down. He sits near her and looks at the table in front of him filled with different kinds of herbs, spices, and potions. In the corner there is a notebook filled with letters and so old-looking Styles is surprised how is it possible Jade can still work with it.

"Do tell me."

"For starters," Jade motions to the small billy on the fireplace which the Captain failed to notice, "The truth potion will be ready in a few days sir. The full moon is in about a week, and I believe I will have it ready by then."

"Very good," Styles claps once.

"But I read the cards last night, and I am afraid that is not what I would call good."

The curly-haired lad furrows his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"A man from the past will appear again, not physically but you will be notified of his presence. He means no good, and his intentions much less."

"Pravus," Styles mumbles but the brown-haired girl hears it.

"I am afraid so," she nods.

"Do you know when?"

Jade shakes her head, "Negative, sir. I read them three times, and the answer was still the same. I fear we will have to be ready at any time."

Styles' blood runs cold. He has been looking for him this whole time, and finally fate will bring the man to him. He is ready, has been ready all his life. The thing that he wants more than anything is to prove to that coward how strong and successful he is, and he counts the days of finally feeling invincible. That low-life will finally get what he deserves and bow down on his knees and beg for mercy which Styles will not provide.

He is interrupted from his thoughts by Liam who comes running to Jade's room. Styles gets up immediately, instantly knowing that something major might be going on.

"Cap'n! Wickley sees a ship approaching ours! From what he could tell is _The Ubilisik_! What shall we do?" Liam asks even though he already knows the answer.

Instead of replying to the brown-eyed lad, the Captain gets out fastly from the room getting on deck while Liam follows him without questioning further.

"Men," he stomps his foot three times on the deck, knowing the action will get their attention faster, "Be ready! Luck is on our side as we will raid another ship today! _The Ubilisk_ is coming towards us! Let's show them who rules the sea!"

His crew agrees and cheers, all of them running around to get their swords and cutlasses.

Not more than an hour passes when the fighting begins. Their attack different each time. They were lucky to see their opponents from far away, giving them time to regroup and come up with an impeccable plan that knows no loss.

His crew never lets him down, as they kill and wound each and everybody they come across. Styles is about to get on the other ship when he hears a well known and high voice shouting.

He turns his head and sees Louis, just about to get on the deck and fight, Zayn on his toes. He rolls his eyes and turns back, closing the door to the main deck behind him.

He grabs Louis by his forearm and pushes him to the lower quarters, the blue-eyed boy stomping his feet to prevent him from moving.

"Get in your cellar!" Styles yells at him, pointing towards the stairs.

"I will not! I want to fight!" Louis gets to his face, loud and angry.

The Captain knows there might be a higher power that wants to test his limits with this brat, "I will not repeat myself! You are too weak to fight! Get in there, or I'll make your three days of hunger a week! That is a promise."

Louis huffs his fringe on his forehead, ready to say something to get more on Styles' nerves, but when he sees the look on the Captain's face that clearly says ' _I am not fucking kidding_ ' he decides to not test him.

Before he starts climbing down the stairs, Styles' speaks again, "Do you even know how to fight with a sword?"

Louis shakes his head, "No, but I can bite and scratch."

The Captain snorts, "Oh, I'm counting on it!" He says with a wink.

He gets back on deck, ready to go and make a little visit to the Captain of _The Ubilisk_. He faces no problems in getting on the other ship, immediately searching for the main cabin, where Woodens most probably will be.

Liam helps to tie him up on his chair, not losing more time. Styles looks on his desk and the creepiest grin appears on his face.

"Well, well, well," he says placing his foot between Woodens' legs on the chair, "Who would have thought that you out of all people could have what everyone has been looking for in years!"

"Don't touch it! Take everything else, but don't take that map!" The black-haired man shouts through the cloth covering his mouth.

Styles' raises his brow, "You really think that you will get out of this alive?" His laugh fills the room and he can see how Woodens' face pales.

He nods to Liam immediately, knowing his first mate will surely know what to do, same as he did with Lazarius the day before. Woodens unfortunately, is not that smart as Lazarius was. His loot is in the corner of his room, where everybody can see it.

Before Liam leaves the room, with a struggling Woodens in his arms, he says, "Tell Richie and Paulie to come and get the loot."

"Aye," Liam says over the muffled screams of the black-haired Captain.

"Wait, wait!" He screams his feet at each side of the door stopping him from getting out, "Styles! You will regret this! Pravus will get to you, you filthy bastard!"

Styles just waves him away, not wanting to hear any more of his bullshit talking, and gets back looking at what he found at the desk. A Lead-Me-Map. One of the only three in the entire world. He had been searching for one of them his entire life, only seeing one in his father's paintings.

Now that he is in front of one, he is even afraid to touch it. He looks at it in merriment, the whole world presenting itself in his hands. No treasure could measure the importance of one of them. Styles touches it's cover softly, looking at it as much as he can and trying to believe what he is seeing.

He hears his men moving in and out of the cabin, but he is too in trance of what he has that he loses a big part of the treasure getting imported on his own ship.

He folds the map carefully as if it is made of very thin paper and places it inside in the pocket of his coat. The last thing he wants is to lose it now that he finally found it. When he gets to his ship he will study it more, and he cannot wait for that moment. For now, he'll have to act normal.

As much as he trusts his men, precautions are never unnecessary. He knows people would sell their soul for what he has in his possession right now, so he does not feel he is being unfair.

As soon as he is on deck, his crew cheers again. They broke a new record, raiding two ships in two days. When he thought he finally was getting a rest, the opportunity to become richer presents itself. It is not his fault, really.

》》》

He is in his cabin again. For a pirate, he really has a monotonous life, except when he is burning down his opponent's ships of course.

Finally, he made up his mind and ordered Yao that he directed his ship to Italy. Sicily, to be more exact. He will meet his friend Nick too, who he has not seen in a while.

Even though they had another success, his man decided to finish their celebration earlier this time, still woozy from how much they must have been drinking the other night.

He has been studying the bloody map for hours now, mesmerized by the way it works. It is an ancient one, around five hundred years old. This map and the other two were enchanted by one of the most infamous wizards known to people. Kromus.

He had enchanted these three maps to help three pirate brothers, as the old tale said, to find one of the biggest treasures placed in Northern Europe. However, one of them lost his own and it is believed that now only two of them exist.

Styles is sure the other one is in Pravus' hands.

Styles slumps back in his chair defeated and tired already. He rubs his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes and humming to himself. He knows he needs a break and fresh air, so he gets up, putting on a jacket as it must be breezy outside, and folds the map putting it in his pocket again.

He closes his door with a key, pocketing it after. He goes up the stairs looking at the sky as soon as he is outside filling his lungs with crisp fresh air. He loves it, and would not trade his life for anything. He starts to walk towards the railing to spend a few moments alone there with his thoughts.

"Oi! If you do not mind, I just cleaned! Have a little respect."

He chuckles as soon as he hears that voice. At first, it made him go crazy and wanted to just put a cloth, or _something else_ in his mouth so he could shut him up. Now it just amuses him.

Styles turns around and sees Louis resting his hands on the mop, "I see you started to take your job seriously," The Captain says with a mocking voice.

Louis places a hand on his hip, "Well I was threatened I would die if I didn't, so..."

Styles nods pursing his lips, "How is the punishment going for ya?"

Louis shows him the middle finger scoffing, "Go to hell!"

Styles moves his head as if he is contemplating and then looks at the blue-eyed boy, "I've been there. Not as much fun as you would think."

Louis does not say anything. Just looks at him for a few seconds as if he is trying to figure out something, and then continues mopping as he understands that he will not be able to learn a single thing.

The Captain turns his back to the blue-eyed boy, waiting for a good opportunity to joke with him again. He looks at the sea and sky, the very place where they meet at night and he feels calm inside.

As soon as Louis approaches the place where Styles is, the Captain asks with a low voice, "So, have you thought about what I want?"

Louis stops what he is doing and turns around to look at his Captain, "And what is it that you want?"

Styles give him a once over, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I think you know it very well."

"You wish."

"I told you, do not be difficult. I think you just like playing that role when in reality you must be dying inside for me to get in you."

This time Louis does not contain himself and goes for the slap, but he is proven soon to have made the wrong decision when Styles grabs him by his forearms and turns him around, his back against the Captain's chest.

"You should feel lucky you are pretty," he whispers while nuzzling his nose in the side of Louis' neck, "Otherwise you know what your fate would have been."

Louis wants to fight back, he does. The problem is that this bastard knows how to get under his skin and freezes him right where he is. He fights back a moan when the Captain nips slowly at his throat, his hot breath hitting the skin deliciously.

He feels as Styles lowers his hand and grabs his crotch, his whole hand covering his length, "Your mouth says no, but your cock is interested. I would suggest you think about it again."

He pats him where he's touching, and Louis' back gets cold immediately as Styles steps away and walks towards his cabin.

Louis is left with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open not knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always if you did, leave a Kudo or a Comment. It's always appreciated and it helps a lot.
> 
> See you soon,❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

Louis is grumpy. That can be the result of being hungry for more than forty hours. He can feel his focus getting hazy, and his limbs trembling as time passes. All of this because of that curly-haired garbage that calls himself a Captain.

He has been cleaning the whole ship for the past two days on his own, without anyone offering help. Zayn offered to help him at first, but when the Captain heard of it he threatened to punish Zayn too. So now Louis was alone. The worst thing of it is cause Louis is stubborn.

Zayn advised him to go to Styles' cabin and beg for forgiveness, but the blue-eyed boy absolutely refuses to do so. He is a person at the end of the day, and it is his right to decide if he wants to sleep with someone or not. Styles' bitter self has to accept it.

He is sure that the Captain has instructed his crew to purposely make a mess more than they usually do. Each time Louis thinks he is done with cleaning, another crew member informs him to clean their cabin again. He wants to scream his lungs out, but he doesn't. He can't give that satisfaction to Styles. Not today, not ever.

But, he is still hungry. His stomach growls for the tenth time that day, and Louis is sick and tired of having to wait another twenty-four hours to finally eat. He shakes his head, refusing to be defeated and starts gathering the dirty clothes around the place. They look like they have never been washed, stinky and so dirty Louis is not able to tell their real colour.

"Finished?" Yao asks his hands under his head from where he is lying on his bunk. He has this glint of amusement in his eyes, whistling a stupid melody that clearly says he is doing it just to get on Louis' nerves.

Louis does not answer, he just continues to pick up what he came to get and turns his back to the man on the bed. His whistling gets louder, adding to the headache that Louis has been having for the past days due to malnutrition. The blue-eyed boy can feel his knees buckle a little, too weak to even speak.

He gets out of Yao's room before he snaps at him and risks adding a beating to his bad fortune. The bad smell of the clothes lathered with sweat and blood does not help the state he is in. Not one bit.

Louis knows he is supposed to feel lucky he is alive and that Styles is giving him the opportunity to work, but Louis is human. He is not an animal to be joked around as the Captain wishes. The only good thing in Louis' life right now is that he is breathing and he is somewhat alive, and even for that Louis is not so sure.

He is hungry, thirsty and craving sleep. Styles did the good deed of his life by giving him and Zayn a 'proper' cabin. It has two beds, a ruined table and a jug of water. Louis has slept on softer pavements than the bed he's currently sleeping in. He is sure Styles gave them it just to get on his nerves, but Louis isn't going to let him. He'd rather knock himself out with a wooden plate.

He has been in the same rags since he came on this hell of a ship, not even having the opportunity to wash them from how tired he slumps on his bed face first every night. He is the first to wake up and the last to sleep. Zayn makes sure to eat when he is not there, trying to help him cope with it as much as the raven-haired lad can.

Richie makes sure Zayn isn't sneaking any fruit to him, as he slapped them out of Zayn's hand after he tried getting Louis a piece of bread. Louis told him to let it be. He is far too proud anyway.

As soon as he gets on the lower deck he drops the clothes on the pavement, picking up the billy filled with ice cold water and grabbing the soap starting to wash them piece by piece with his hands.

He can barely feel his fingers when he is done three hours later.

》》》

Louis had enough. He is so hungry he is surprised with himself he hasn't done anything stupid yet. He luckily ended his chores earlier today, seeing as he has been cleaning for two days in a row.

He is walking down the hallway to get to his little cabin when he smells it. The inviting aroma of freshly cooked dishes. Niall must have cooked rice with chicken and his mouth waters at the smell. If he plays his cards right he can convince Niall to give him something. He has to eat.

He slips quietly through the door, checking if someone is coming or can see him. He lets out a breath of relief when he sees no one. His stomach growls again, informing Niall of his presence. The Irish lad turns his head to look at him, smiling reluctantly. He must sense why Louis is there.

"Ahoy," Niall says turning his head back to his pot stirring with a wooden spoon what seems to be rice. He has a small white beanie on his head, looking posh and all.

Louis snorts. This is a pirate ship, and everybody acts as if they are going to serve to the Queen. When he was at _The Fraud_ they were lucky to find a plate to put their food in. Their food consisted of a piece of white bread with a slice of cheese. If they were lucky they could have some type of rotten fruit afterwards.

Here, at _The Laurel_ , everything seems to be different. When Niall came to them that first night and brought them cheese and grapes, and even wine, was the first time in years Louis ate something that actually tasted good. To think that the Irish lad even apologized for not serving them something better.

He has to give props to the Captain though, for this kind of treatment to his crew since he is the one who decides what his men eat and where they sleep. Louis would have never thought in a million years that he would come across a pirate with such good manners. Well, good manners when they're not sticking their tongue in Louis' mouth and making him moan without his permission. The nerve of some people, honestly.

"Wow, this is some posh kitchen you've got in here," he tries to initiate the conversation as nonchalantly as he can. He will get something in his system, even if it's the last thing that Louis does.

Niall stops what he's doing, placing the wooden spoon at the side of the pot, "Have you not been here before?"

"No," Louis shakes his head, "I never expected it to be so well furnished. And clean."

Niall chuckles, "Well, we have to thank Cap'n. He made sure I had everything I needed."

Louis nods smiling, even though that is the last thing he wants to do right now. Acknowledging how good Styles is to his crew, that is.

"You sure should be grateful," he says walking around opening each cabin as if just for mere curiosity, but in reality, he just hopes Niall won't look at him for just two seconds so he can snatch the first edible thing he sees.

"Aye," Niall confirms grabbing one of the towels and wiping his hands in it, before he shoves it in his pocket, "He gives the impression of being mean and merciless, but to us who are loyal to him he treats us as his brothers."

Louis nods again, cursing in his mind when the Irish lad does not move his eyes from him and follows his every move.

"Have you been here for a long time, Niall? If you let me call you Niall, of course." Louis stops in front of him giving his best smile. He abandons his initial plan and tries to be friendly.

The cook looks pensive, "'Course you can call me Niall. And I have been here all my life."

Louis widens his eyes, "What? What do you mean all your life?"

Niall lets out a chuckle, "My father used to cook for H- I mean the Cap'n's father, and now I took his place. I have been cooking for the past three years."

"Is your father still alive?"

"Aye. He decided to retire after Captain Styles took over his father's place. Now my ol' man is back in Ireland. He lives there with me mom." Niall smiles fondly, and then grabs the spoon again and continues what he was doing before Louis came in the kitchen.

The blue-eyed boy eyes the rice and he is feeling dizzy from the good smell. If he could only have a bite.

"Do you see him often?" He decides to continue the conversation.

"When we land in Ireland. The Cap'n makes sure my ol' man has everything he needs, sending him food but he is far too proud to accept it. He says he has worked enough to have everything he needs now."

"I know. My father used to be the same. He only accepted what he said he deserved and worked for. It used to make so mad in the beginning but now I think his proud demeanour has rubbed on me." Louis purses his lips.

Niall' cackle fills the room. "You think?"

"Hey," Louis acts offended, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"No offence, Louis but -"

"Usually when people say no offence is when they're about to offend you," the blue-eyed boy interrupts letting out a huff.

"You are far too proud," Niall continues without trouble, "I mean, you were given the chance to live and work here, one of the biggest pirate ships to ever exist and you act like somebody owes you something."

"I do not!" Louis rests his back on the cabin, sitting on the counter. He sighs when he can finally rest for a bit. He is too tired to even speak. But first, he has to put something in his mouth before he faints and never sees the light of day again.

"You do," Niall shrugs one shoulder, "As far as I know me Cap'n doesn't owe you a thing."

"Well, Niall, your Cap'n acts like he owns everything."

"He does."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat me like a dog! If he was more civil with me than I would not be so stubborn."

"I think you are making the situation more difficult than it has to be." Niall continues grabbing the pot and placing it on the counter beside Louis. He smells it and smiles when he's sure he has done a good job.

What a show-off.

"So what you're saying is that I deserve to be starved for three days in a row while having to clean this whole ship by me own? I don't think it is fair." Louis gets up and glares at the Irish lad.

"Three days without eatin'? Wow, I wouldn't have been able to go without eating for that long!" The cook says widening his eyes and gasping.

"You're telling me," Louis rolls his eyes, "Can I have something, please? I won't tell anyone. It doesn't have to be rice or chicken. Just a fruit or whatever you want."

"I don't know about that," Niall says with a half of voice, scratching the back of his neck looking around the room, "I wish I could help you."

"Come on, Niall, please. Me head hurts and I am feeling weaker by each second that passes. You already know that I am far too proud to ask if I really didn't need it."

Niall is tapping his foot on the floor and biting the side of his lower lip, still looking hesitant. Louis can clearly see he is about to give in. He just needs a little push.

"I promise I won't tell a soul about this. I will owe you a big one if you help me." Louis begs. It's stronger than him, he hates that he is forced to do this but he needs to eat if he wants to live.

The cook sighs, "Okay. I'll give you some chicken and a glass of water. But please, do not mention this to anyone. Not even to your friend Zayn."

Louis' eyes shine with happiness. He nods immediately, "Thank you so much. I promise I won't."

He goes to wash his hands before he eats, fixing his clothes and getting ready. He sees Niall turning his back to him, trying to cut a piece of the chicken and give it to him.

As soon as Louis grabs the plate, the kitchen door flies open. Styles enters with heavy steps, his eyebrows arched, his eyes diverting from Louis to Niall.

"I see I have traitors in my own ship," he closes the door behind him and then walks towards the two boys.

Louis lets go immediately of the plate placing it on the counter, then clapping his hands on his back like a toddler who has just been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Cap'n -" Niall starts to speak but closes his mouth when Harry raises his hand to stop him.

"Get out of the kitchen, Niall." He looks sternly at the Irish lad, with a calm voice but enunciating each word. Styles has this angry look on his face, and even though it is not directed to Louis, he still is slightly afraid. Okay, he is afraid a lot.

Niall looks like he wants to speak again, but he decides to just do what he is told. He gives Louis this look that clearly says _I'm sorry_ and lowers his head walking past his Captain fastly. In fact, it is Louis who should feel sorry for getting Niall in trouble, and his heart warms knowing that the cook only regretted not helping him.

He bites his lower lip as soon as the door is closed again, and the pace of his heart rises. Styles just stands in front of him, looking at Louis up and down without saying a single thing.

He does not look angry any longer, and Louis still hates that he cannot read him. It's a blank face, not giving any sort of vibe of where Louis should start and what Louis should say.

The Captain starts walking around the table, and Louis is fast to follow suit, watching his every move wary. He does not know what Styles wants or what he is going to do, but if it is needed he will scream his lungs out with all he has.

Styles purses his lips in amusement. It seems like it is the only thing he does everytime him and Louis are alone. The bastard.

"So I see you are a rebel. Coaxing my crew to break the rules," he says arms crossed over his chest. He grabs an apple and looks at it as he peels it with a knife instead of looking at Louis.

Louis swallows. Is he supposed to answer? And if he is, what can he possibly say? He was caught red-handed, and the situation he was in clearly spoke for itself. Obviously, he cannot lie now.

"Captain," he decides to approach this as calmly as he can, "I need to eat. It has been two days since the last time."

"You were the one who said you have been through this before," the curly-haired man says coolly.

"For a day! Not three." He grips the counter behind him, fingers hurting a little. He needs the energy to speak, but when he's burned out by working all day with only four hours of sleep it is understandable that he can't.

The tension in the room feels thick, even more now that Styles is in front of him. He feels like there is not enough air for him to breathe, the room slightly dark with a small window. Louis doesn't know how Niall manages to work there.

"Can I just have something to eat?" Louis says instead of responding to what Styles said. He lets out a whine, too tired to even asks for more.

"I don't know," Styles says placing the now-peeled apple on the counter, "Can you?"

Louis doesn't speak, he just huffs and rolls his eyes. This man clearly does not understand where Louis is coming from, as his blessed arse eats all day and lays in a comfortable bed all night. Louis would pay to see him do his job just one day. Then he will see if Styles will talk to him the same.

"I have a proposal for you," Styles adds before Louis can say something, "I think you should think this through, but if I was you I would accept it immediately and feel lucky."

Louis feels like he is going to faint any minute now. The apple is still on the counter, not touched by Styles and Louis has a feeling he peeled it just to taunt him. How can one be so handsome but so evil at the same time?

The Captain follows Louis' gaze and looks at the apple too. He smirks grabbing it and giving it a big bite.

"I suggest you focus more on what I am about to say to you," he talks with his mouth full, chewing loudly just to push Louis' buttons more.

"Okay, say it," Louis says shaking his head and blinking fastly, trying to focus his gaze at a certain point. It would be good if he didn't focus on Styles' mouth.

The Captain smirks, placing the bitten apple again on the counter and crosses his arms over his chest, "How about you become my lover?"

That's it. Simple as that. He says it so nonchalantly as if he isn't offering Louis to become his bitch. As if he is inviting Louis for tea tomorrow at six o'clock in the afternoon.

Louis gets mad. It's just this guy irritates him so much he doesn't even know what to do with it. All the tranquillity that Louis has been trying to have evaporates instantly.

"What you want is a whore so you can vent all your stress somewhere." He says bitterly looking at Styles' straight in the eye. It comes harsher than he intended, but he doesn't regret it.

Styles snorts, "Little pearl, you think I don't have enough people to fuck? I've had more people in my bed than you have hair on your head."

He grabs the fruit he peeled once more and bites it again. He walks toward Louis as if he knows what Louis' answer will be. He stops just in front of the blue-eyed boy and waits. He is studying Louis' face, the boy can tell.

Louis clenches his fists. He wants so much to attack and punch him straight in the face. "No. I don't accept. Since you have enough people -"

Styles kisses him. Without his permission for the second time. Styles' places his hands on each side of Louis' head and forces his mouth open. The blue-eyed boy feels his tongue. It's lush and warm and tastes incredible. Then Louis feels him pushing something hard and wet through his lips. It's the apple. Louis widens his eyes from the intrusion, his whole body numb and electricity sweeps through his being.

A hot feeling starts in the pit of his stomach, and his arms are in the air at the sides of the Captain's body. Firstly he raised them to push the green-eyed man away, but know he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He is not even sure if he knows how to use them.

Louis hears Styles' groan as he finishes kissing him, his thumb wiping the trail of saliva on Louis' bottom lip. He takes the same thumb and sucks it after.

Louis just looks at him, his whole body in shock, and he needs to hang on somewhere before he collapses. The apple-bite is still in his mouth, and he thinks he'll need a few minutes to gather himself to function again.

Styles smiles, and it looks genuine, "Consider this as the end of your punishment. I would advise you though, think about your answer again before you finally decide. When you have the eventual decision, come and tell me. You know where I'll be."

He has the audacity to wink, grab the rest of the fruit and walk out as if nothing just happened. Louis will need a cold shower and a long sleep after this.

》》》

The walk back to his room is hazy, but not because he is hungry. He told Niall that Styles ended his punishment and the cook quickly served him a bowl of rice with a piece of chicken. He felt full now, his limbs slowly regaining energy.

What the Captain did to him is the reason why he is like in trance right now, and he is surprised with himself that he clearly remembers the right way back to his cabin. The ship is mostly quiet, the lights in it dim.

He enters his room as always, ready to close his eyes and forget whatever happened a few moments ago. The thought of fallings asleep though flies right out of the window when he sees Zayn in Liam's lap. The two boys are kissing each other breathlessly, and Louis just stands there with his hand still on the knob, the door wide open.

Seriously, what is happening on this ship? Is there a horny virus going around that Louis does not know of? Why is everybody trying to shove their tongues in other people's throat?

As soon as they see Louis, the boys scramble out of their places, blushing and clearing their throats. Louis purses his lips and wiggles his eyebrows to Zayn who scoffs.

"I see you have been pretty busy, Zayn. And here was I thinking you were all alone and missing me because you had no one to spend your time with?" He quickly closes the door and rests his back against it.

Zayn fumbles with the end of his shirt, looking at Liam and then at the floor. The first mate crosses his arms over his chest and he tries to collect himself and appear frightening.

He would not be able to frighten Louis even with a rifle in his hand right now.

Zayn rubs his index finger and thumb in the bridge of his nose, "Can you stop?"

"Stop what?" Louis says in amusement.

The raven-haired lad walks toward him, "Whatever you are trying to get at, and whatever is it that you are thinking. It's not funny."

As soon as Zayn says that, Louis cackles and the other two boys lose their stance and join him too. The look on their faces were too priceless for him to continue to remain serious.

"No, but seriously," Liam walks toward him with his hands in the air, "You can't tell anyone about what you just saw."

Is not that Louis was planning to go and be a snitch, or even tell anyone, but the urgency of the way Liam says it makes him curious.

"Why?" He says furrowing his brows.

"Because my Cap'n doesn't want his crew to mess with one and other. He says it makes us lose our concentration to our goal." Liam explains, scratching his forehead.

"That's rich coming from him," Louis mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." The blue-eyed boy gives them a genuine smile.

"You promise?" Zayn says approaching him and giving his friend a hug.

Louis nods, "I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's shows these days have been amazing. I love them all. Medicine is MY JAM, and Harry is a legend for what he does! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed leave a Kudo or a Comment. It's always very very much appreciated.
> 
> See you soon ❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few weeks since Louis and the Captain had their encounter in the kitchen. Louis had made it his life purpose to stay away from those green eyes as much as he could. The fire in them frightens him, and he doesn't want to get burned.

As soon as he notices Styles is in the same room or part of the ship as him, Louis finds the dumbest excuses to get away from there. He knows the Captain is waiting for a decision, and Louis hates that he doesn't know what to say. Or most importantly, Louis knows he must say _no_ to the Captain's proposal, but he can't find it in him to say it. He contemplates what to do or answer, and nonetheless, each day that passes he has it even more difficult to get through with it.

It haunts him everywhere he goes or in whatever he does, trying to distract himself by working harder than ever; staying with Zayn and Liam, and even helping Niall in the kitchen, but in the back of his mind it's always on repeat the moment Styles' mouth was on him and what came after that.

Louis thinks it is unfair to ask him that he should make a decision. If only Styles was not as handsome as he is, and had the personality of a slimy jellyfish and wasn't attracted to boys. If only the Captain could already forget about him and jump on another person that hasn't it as difficult as Louis to accept what was asked to him.

Louis mostly wishes he himself was different, and could accept Styles' proposal in a heartbeat, but Louis is not that type of person. He would suffer too much if the curly-haired man took from him what he wanted and then just continue with his life as if Louis never existed.

Louis would never be able to swallow the feeling of being used, and then when the Captain would be finished with him to not even look at him and forget that Louis was ever on his ship. The only thing that would be left for Louis then would be the shame and the memories that one time he was in Styles' arms for just a few days.

The blue-eyed boy knows how these types of men are, and they would never spend more time with a lay than a few times of sex, so then they can just put their eyes on more interesting lovers than the previous one. It would be as if Louis would sign his own death with his own hands if he accepted it.

So, there is Louis now, trying to stay away from the man that in only a few days managed to haunt him even in his dreams. Styles himself confirmed it that he has been with more people than Louis would ever know, and that only worsened the situation.

The blue-eyed boy is just waiting for the Captain to forget that he ever made his proposal to Louis, and then Louis will have it easier to continue his life in this cursed place.

》》》

He is awoken by feeling the ship coming to an abrupt stop. His body moves back and forth in slow motions on his bed. They must have landed somewhere. He doesn't know where since he has not asked, even though he does not really care. What the Captain does it's none of his business, he is here to do his job, and do it good.

There are other people who should care about their stopping and the reason why they are where they must be right now. He hears the crew outside shouting about anchoring on the bay, and he doesn't even try to move his body from where he is. It's warm in there, even though the bed is not comfortable at all.

 _At least now I have a bed_ , he thinks to himself.

He looks at the dark, wooden ceiling of his room and sighs. He feels exhausted, his body angry at him from working out of what it's normally used to. Is dark in there, and if it wasn't for the old small clock on the coffee table he wouldn't know that it actually was morning.

Louis gets up idly from his bed, looking at his cold toes on the hardwood floor, and by the end of his bed, he can see his worn off shoes that do not help at all to fight the cold.

He looks at Zayn's bed and it's not surprising that he does not see the raven-haired lad there. He probably has spent the night at Liam's cabin.

Again.

Louis is now used of sleeping alone, every night since they came on this ship approximately three weeks ago. It didn't take too long for Liam and Zayn to get along together, instantly clicking with each other and giving at one and other heart eyes. Louis is happy to know that at least, they do not smooch each other in front of him. At least they have the decency to do that.

Some people do not need to know what happens in other people's sex life, okay. It has nothing to do with Louis' lack of love in his own life. Absolutely nothing. Louis is fine. Peachy.

He grabs a cup and fills it with water, already feeling better as soon as the liquid enters his system. He splashes crisp water on his face, and he feels as if he has been awake for hours by now.

Louis decides to go and seek Niall and see what he's up too. Before he even manages to make two steps down the hallway, Gibs comes running for him. He stops a few feet away from Louis and he looks a bit scared. It looks like he hasn't forgotten Louis biting him.

Good.

Louis will bite and punch everyone who tries to hurt him. Gibson isn't a bad kid, per say, but the only person Louis trusts in here is Zayn. Maybe, Niall too. The Irish lad has proved himself to be friendly, and he helps Louis with chores everytime he can. Niall is good. Niall has the permission to be around him.

"L-Louis," Gibson says a bit breathlessly, "I was looking for you and Zayn. Everyone else is on deck. Captain's orders."

Louis studies his face for a second, "What is going on?"

"I don't really know," Gibs shrugs slightly. "I just came as soon as he told me to get you two on deck."

Gibson looks behind Louis as soon as his face gives the impression he has realised something, "Where's Zayn?"

"Oh," Louis shifts his weight from one foot to the other and coughs on his fist. "Zayn is in the bathroom I guess. I don't really know. I just woke up."

Damn you, Zayn! As if Louis doesn't have enough issues with Styles already, he even has to lie about those two horny bastards. Can't they just have a night of rest and stop going at it like rabbits?

Gibs sighs miserably, "I'll go and look for him, I guess." His shoulders slouch a bit as he turns around and starts walking in the other direction of the ship.

Louis tries to stop him, but when he sees Zayn walking towards them alone, his heart starts beating at a normal pace again. He raises his eyebrows at Zayn, motioning with his head towards Gibs.

The raven-haired lad looks confused for a second, but when Louis points at Gibs' head, then at Zayn and acts as if he is peeing, Zayn nods quickly and smiles at the kid walking towards him.

He exhales a huge amount of air, his hand over his chest. Gibs looks like he believes whatever Zayn is saying to him -probably what Louis said- and walks towards the deck without waiting for the two friends, leaving them alone.

"Liam said that we're landing today," Zayn says climbing the stairs, one step in front of Louis.

The blue-eyed boy snorts, "No shit. Did he say where?"

"Syracuse, Sicily."

Louis doesn't add anything to that. He doubts Zayn knows more of why they may be landing there, so he doesn't bother to ask. He doesn't care either, so he just follows his friend's lead, and gets on deck as everybody else.

"As I was saying," he hears Styles emphasizing the words as soon as he notices Louis and Zayn. "We're going to Nick's Tavern tonight. It's all on him. I know you've been partying on the ship, but I doubt you'll mind partying on land. It's been a while."

The crew of _The Laurel_ cheers, already planning to drink their weight in rum and wine, and put their dicks in anyone that will allow them.

Styles' joins them in their cheering, and they start climbing of the ropes they call stairs and immediately jump on shore. There are no other ships anchored there, fortunately, so they continue walking without trouble.

Niall, Zayn and Louis climb down after Liam and Styles. As soon as the blue-eyed boy puts his feet on land he immediately realises how much he has missed it. In his previous ship they used to sail for months, and frankly, Louis does not remember his last destination on land.

He hears someone shouting for Styles and turns his head to look in their direction. It's a tall man, with short, wavy, black hair and a mischievous smile. He hugs the Captain, patting his back and then does the same with Liam.

"Nicholas, my friend," Styles says smiling. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Too long, mate. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me," the black-haired guy, Nick, adds punching Styles' shoulder.

" _Che cazzo stai dicendo? Sai che sei uno dei miei migliori amici_ ," the Captain bites back in an impeccable Italian accent.

Louis hates that he finds that hot. He just swallows and acts like he isn't paying mind to these two laughing, and looks around as if he isn't interested.

"Stop bragging about your shitty Italian. I have a few special friends for you tonight. They have been asking about you non stop." Nick wiggles his eyebrows, and Styles doesn't do anything to stop it and just winks back.

The curly haired lad bites his lower lip, "Oooh, can't wait!"

 _Who has been asking about the Captain_? Louis hates this stupid Nick already. If Louis knew where he is supposed to go he would leave them there talking about skanks all night long. He hopes they just throw themselves into the sea and drown. Is not that Louis cares, because he absolutely _does not_ , it's just they should consider having these types of conversation when they're alone.

Or most preferably, ever!

"I am short on waiters tonight though," Nick gives the curly-haired lad a look that clearly says help me out.

"Is that so?" Styles has this amused tone in his voice, as he raises his eyebrow looking at Nick and purses his lips.

He takes two steps back and puts a hand on Louis' shoulder, "I have two new purchases on my ship, so I'll lend them to you tonight."

He doesn't look at Louis at all, the grip on Louis' shoulder gets harsher by the second. Louis grits his teeth. He keeps his gaze on the pavement, biting the inside of his cheek. Louis' fists clench for a second in his sides, before he unclenches them. He will not give Styles the satisfaction of seeing him angry.

He feels Nick's eyes on him, and can practically hear him smacking his lips in amusement as if he knows what Styles is trying to do.

"I can help them," Niall offers, and Louis lifts his head to look at him and gives him a warm smile.

Styles waves him away with his hand, a scoff escaping his lips, "Nonsense. You've been working hard enough. Zayn and Louis can manage this on their own. Right, lads?"

So now Louis is one of the lads? What happened to feisty thing and little pearl?

The curly-haired lad emphasizes his words by gripping harsher on Louis' shoulder again, and Louis is so angry he is afraid he will not be able to keep the promise of not talking back.

Zayn nods, while Louis looks at Styles dead in the eye and with a faint murderous smile on his lips he replies, "Right."

He stomps on Styles' foot and hears him groan while the others snort at what Louis just did. He walks a couple of steps in front of him and with the same smile he turns his head back and looks at the Captain, "Sorry, it was an accident."

It was far from an accident, but he knows Styles cannot do anything to him more than he already did so Louis marks that as a small victory. He waits for Nick to give them directions of where to go and follows with small steps behind the black-haired guy.

He can feel Zayn's stare on the side of his head, and the boy must be containing himself from laughing at what Louis just did. Louis does not care; Styles had it coming.

Turns out the tavern was not that far away from the port, the small city of Syracuse filled with people running somewhere, and walking carelessly and stumbling over each other. He does not look at the curly-haired man at all during their small journey to the tavern. Just stays near Zayn and Niall, and braces himself to work tirelessly all night long.

He knows his Captain only did it to get on his nerves, because Louis has yet to give him an answer and because the blue-eyed boy has been avoiding him for weeks. It's not Louis' fault that he is obsessed with getting in Louis' pants, and does not take no for an answer.

He can hear the loud chattering and the hoorays from outside the small bar and sighs miserably from the long night that awaits.

Nick enters first, taking off his hat and greeting a few people he must know, meanwhile the first mate and the Captain just walk behind him and advise Nick to give them the best table of the place.

They lose sight of Niall, but they already have a good idea of where the guy must have gone. Jade. She had decided to get off with them on Syracuse too, saying she needed a few herbs from the market.

Louis and Zayn feel so out of place since they don't know anyone and without Nick's consent, they cannot start working around. Add to the fact that Louis does not really know the language and has never been a waiter before. Styles really set him up to fail.

Nick turns back from where he must have been in one of the back rooms of his tavern and brings two wooden trays. He shoves them onto the boys' chests and claps his hands to chop chop get them to start working. He has this stupid grin on his face, that says try me and Louis has the biggest desire to punch it off.

He looks at Zayn who shrugs and sighs dramatically before he remembers to ask Nick of what to do. It seems like the guy has already vaporized from the face of the earth as he sees around the place and cannot find him.

He has to make do with that bit of Italian that he knows, and exhales again when he gives the tavern another look. Louis and Zayn decide to divide their job and each of them gets seven tables.

The tavern is relatively small, every furniture of it is made of wood, and the cracking of the chairs is nerve-wracking and makes one's headache worse. Wine barrels are used as tables, meanwhile, the floor looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months and it makes Louis' skin crawl.

The smell is the worst; sweat, blood, and burnt steak fill Louis' senses, and for the first time he isn't hungry. The blue-eyed boy appreciates Niall's cooking more than ever.

Maybe it is because he is now used to the way _The Laurel_ is kept, clean and everything in order that Louis cannot bear the filth of this place. Apart from their crew, there are other citizens who most of them look like they haven't had a bath in six months, and maybe even more.

He looks at Styles, which is a few feet away from him, and the man is laughing at something Liam said to him. He doesn't look at Louis at all, even though he must feel the way the blue-eyed boy is looking at him.

Louis pointedly chose to not serve at the Captain tonight, giving his table to Zayn and staying on his initial plan to stay away from that man as much as he can.

He starts serving a few people, thanking God that they yell they order as soon as they see Louis approaching their table. Marco, the guy behind the counter filling the wooden cups, helps him find a cloth to clean the ones that are already dirty but when Louis sees the state that piece of cloth is in, he gives up. It's so dirty, it would make the barrels worse than they already are.

The first hour of his shift goes quickly, Louis always hearing that particular laugh dancing around the place which he pointedly ignores. His chest heaves with anger, but it's nothing Louis hasn't already learned to tame.

He is giving Marco the order, always being rum or wine and Louis doesn't even know why he bothers when the tavern's door abruptly opens. He turns around furrowing his brows and sees two blonde women entering the place. They have a coquettish smile on their face, moving up and down their hand-fans, and smile at each other the minute they recognize what it seems they came here for.

Louis grits his teeth when he gets why these girls are there for when he sees them walking towards Styles' table. They must be the ones _Nuke_ told Styles about. He turns his back to them, refusing to acknowledge their existence even longer.

He grabs his tray, placing the cups on it, and holds his head high when he deals with his order. He can hear their fake laughs getting higher as if Styles is the funniest man they have ever met. What a lie.

Styles doesn't know what funny means, even if it hit him in the face! He knows Styles' character, and funny is not one of his traits. These girls are imposters.

But, it doesn't matter because Louis feels great, and no skank will bring his mood down. Not even Styles who looks like he forgot about him instantly when he heard a few fake giggles from these said skanks.

"Oh no," Louis hears Zayn whisper to him. He looks at his friend and then where Zayn is looking.

The girls are both on Styles' lap kissing his neck and whispering God-knows-what. Louis swallows, bracing himself and gripping the tray in his hands. He wants to go there and punch each of them in their throats. He would make sure to punch the curly-haired lad on his crotch too, and would revel on the hurting groan he would make.

If Louis could, he would set this whole place on fire, and then run away taking the first road he sees. But he can't. Not when Styles own his documents. Nobody would give him a job, in fear of Louis' past and what he might have done.

For now, Louis has to remain calm. He has to look as if what he is seeing does not matter to him. He has to push the clenching his heart makes at the view. So he does not say anything to Zayn, and just turns around and continues with his job.

He looks everywhere but that specific table, taking notes and acting as if those three are not there. He bumps with Zayn a few times, deciding to share a few jokes between them, even though his hands are itching to punch someone.

He has a five-minute break, after being for more than three hours on the shift, and sits down by the counter. He swallows down in one go a cup filled with red wine and winces when the alcohol runs down his stomach.

Zayn slams his hand on the counter. He startles at first and then looks at his friend in surprise, "What's wrong?"

Zayn grabs the now-filled cup in front of Louis and downs it same as his friend did, "One of this hookers is all over Liam, and the fucker is doing nothing about it."

Louis looks at Zayn for a second, scoffing at his best friend's words and then looks at Liam. He bites down a laugh when he looks at the first mate sitting uncomfortably with his hands at his sides and eyes wide. A brunette is sitting beside him, moving her hand up and down on his thigh, but Liam just gives a smile at her that looks more like a grimace.

The brown-eyed man removes her hand respectfully, but the girl doesn't understand what Liam is doing so she decides to sit on his lap. Unlike someone else, Liam bites the inside of his cheek and just stays there looking forward without touching her.

Louis laughs. Zayn scoffs at him and doesn't think about it twice and walks towards them. Louis wants to stop him, but the scene is too amusing to him so he decides against it.

Zayn's shoulders are tense, his steps quick and steady. He stops just in front of his lover and looks at him with an evil smile playing on his lips. He breathes in and out and then the brunette looks up and furrows her brows.

"Can we help you?" she says with a high pitched voice that gets more on Zayn's nerves.

The raven-haired lad props his hip and when Liam shakes his head, he is even more determined to set that bitch on fire.

"In fact," he says grabbing a chair and sitting beside Liam, "the only one that can help me is you, dear. I like your legs, they're pretty. Let's see how they walk the fuck away from here before I shave your head off."

The girl widens her eyes but does not move from where she is. Louis is afraid for her life right now. The scene is drawing attention from Styles and the girls on his lap. Louis is happy they aren't enjoying themselves any longer and he has to thank Zayn for it.

"And who are you again?" The brunette says, feeling brave. She even raises her eyebrow and if Louis knew her he would advise her to get up and leave already.

"I am the one who just threatened you to get the fuck away from my man. Find your own one to grind on," Zayn stands up and before he gets even closer, Liam pushes the girl away from his lap and she lands with a thud on the floor on her bum.

The whole tavern starts laughing, and even though Louis feels a bit bad for the girl, he covers his laughs with a hand over his mouth.

Liam looks at Zayn for a second, "God, you're so hot when you're jealous!"

He grabs Zayn from the back of his neck, and plants a kiss on his lips, causing Louis to choke on his rum. Styles is looking at them with big eyes, and everyone in there either gasps or cheers them on.

The brunette huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, and walks away stomping her feet like a toddler.

The first mate grips Zayn's thighs and throws him over his shoulder walking fast towards the stairs and climbing up to the second floor where the private rooms must be. After a few minutes, everybody seems to have forgotten about the event and returns to their previous conversations.

Louis grumbles under his breath when he realises that he is the only one left to serve to the customers. He exhales and inhales audibly, and receives a pat on his shoulder from Marco. He smiles at the guy, cause he knows he is giving him some encouragement.

He continues with his job, when that deep, raspy, and somewhat drunk voice calls for him. Louis knew this would come, he was just hoping it would have happened as later as possible.

"Louis! Come here," he hears again.

Louis rubs his clammy hands on his trousers and bites his lower lips before turning around and plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Yes?" The blue-eyed boy says as soon as he is in front of the curly-haired man. His voice is dripping with sweet sarcasm, and he knows Styles knows he is bothered.

The two girls are still on his lap, and Louis quickly wonders how is it possible Styles' thighs do not hurt already from all that weight. He stomach churns at the view.

One of the girls has her head on his shoulder, meanwhile the other is playing with his hair. Louis wants to stab her big sausage fingers with a butcher's knife.

"Oh, I'm good," the Captain says looking at the girls instead of him, "I think my angels might need something, right?"

Louis looks at his fingers, finding them really interesting at the moment. "I don't think your angels can talk at the moment. Can you place their order, please?" He finishes with a smile, and his grin widens when he sees Styles' eyebrows arch slightly as if he is accepting Louis' challenge.

He fixes his posture, and rubs the back of the girl with her head on his shoulder, "Tyler here would love something fruity, meanwhile Camelia I'm sure she'd love some more rum. We're trying to have fun tonight."

Louis places a hand on his chest, and mocks a soft voice and coos, "Eh, I'm sorry you girls need alcohol to have fun with him. I'll be right back." Louis finishes his speech with a wink and leaves the threesome dumbfounded.

He serves the beverages to them quickly, and as soon as he feels Styles has something to say he shouts, "Coming!" even though nobody called his name.

The rest of the night goes similarly, but now he feels the Captain's gaze on him all the time, and Louis loves it. The attention. Styles must be seething, but he considers it a win if his attention is not on the Captain's company anymore.

He is serving around the tables when Wickley pours his beverage on his trousers and claims to have done it accidentally. The rest of the crew laughs at him and Louis only curses under his breath and does not let them see him angry. He puts a towel there to cover the stain, tucking it in front of his trousers on the waistline.

The tavern starts emptying bit by bit, as it is going late and people start dispersing. Some of them to their private room, and others to the ship. He is getting ready to call it a night when Nick comes to him.

"Hello. Lewis, right?" He says resting his elbow on the counter and giving him a crooked smile.

Louis licks his lips and turns his body in his direction, "It's Louis, the s is silent."

"Sorry," the man says again but does not look apologetic at all, "Styles is drunk. His companions left and I still have to close my tavern, so it is up to you to put him to bed."

Louis purses his lips after he lets a scoff, "He is old enough to take care of himself and doesn't need to be babied by me."

Nick places his hand on Louis' shoulder but when the blue-eyed boy looks at his hand and then at Nick, the black-haired guy takes it back.

"You don't understand," he continues. "The Captain is piss drunk, and I am sure he cannot even put his legs to work."

"He seemed fine to me a few moments ago," Louis continues being stubborn.

Nick lets out a chuckle, "You're so sassy, aren't you?"

Louis smiles back, "You don't know the half of it."

"Listen to me, Louis," Nick emphasizes his name. "Your Captain needs your help right now, so since you're the only one left here it's your duty to take care of him. If I were you I would not take it as lightly as you are. I advise you to go there and get that man to his room."

Louis closes his eyes for a second and exhales. He gives Nick a nod, and slams his tray on the counter and makes a beeline to where Styles is.

The curly-haired man is splayed on the table, his arms crossed under his head. Louis pats him lightly on his shoulder.

"Mmm," is the only sound that comes out of him. Styles raises his head after a few seconds and a droopy smile takes over his face.

"Come on, big guy, stand up." He makes to take Styles' arm but the man moves it away.

"Are we going somewhere fun? Are you going to take advantage of me?" He makes what he thinks is a confused face, but Louis just finds it stupid.

Louis snorts, "I'm gonna get you to bed."

Styles tries to wiggle his eyebrows, but they only move once, "Are we gonna do the S. E. X?" He spells the words, elongating the S on the X.

"Sure," Louis frowns jokingly.

He grabs Styles' arm again and puts it around his shoulder. He weighs more than he looks, even though his wide shoulders and tall body should already confirm it.

They take each step carefully, Louis' air punched out of his body from the Captain's weight. He makes Louis' job even more difficult by laying on top of him more. He sniffs on his hair, and Louis hates that he likes it.

"Mmmm, you smell good," Styles comments. Louis doesn't say anything but just starts climbing the stairs one by one.

After what seems an eternity later they finally are on the second floor.

"You have the key?"

Styles' nods jerkily, "Front pocket. Don't touch my peepee, just get the keys."

Louis snorts again, and just shoves his hands there and takes the object. He sees the number carved on it and walks down to room number 16.

It's even harder opening with how much Styles' is laying on him, and bops Louis' nose trying to be funny.

As soon as he opens the door, Styles regains his posture, shoves him inside and closes the door. He grabs Louis by the shoulders and shoves him on the back of the door.

His smile is sinister, and Louis widens his eyes when he feels the key clicking shut. He realises that Styles was just acting drunk. He tries pushing him away but the man doesn't budge.

He comes near Louis' face and licks the tip of his nose.

"We're finally alone."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me back again with another chapter!
> 
> *"What the fuck are you talking about? You know you're one of my best friends." (Translation of what Styles said to Nick)
> 
> Leave a Kudo or Comment if you enjoyed ;).
> 
> Love you all! ❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Dubious Consent on this chapter. It really isn't, but I just wanna make sure.

The room feels hot. Lit by various candles placed on different surfaces of the space. It is not a big place, only a bed and a dresser in it.

His chest is moving quickly with every sharp breath he is taking. Styles' gaze makes him feel hot more than it should. He feels numb and unable to push the Captain away, looking back at him.

Louis is staring at his face, memorising every little detail on it, every single emotion that it shows. The Captain's eyes are a deep dark green, pupils just slightly dilated, that if Louis looks for a long time he can see his reflection in them.

Styles' lip is curled up, half forming a smirk and half an amusement. They look a dark pink, his lower lip shining from how much he must've been biting and licking them. They look so inviting that Louis is having a hard time to stop himself and not kiss him.

His hot breath hits Louis at the underside of his chin, and it makes his stomach tug with anticipation. He knows what the Captain wants, and Louis is afraid he won't be able to resist for long.

He is slightly afraid, but mostly he feels excited. Louis loves Styles' attention on him more than anything, especially after tonight. The blue-eyed boy revels in it, it makes him feel important.

Their chests are pressed against one and other, and the Captain's hands are at his hips, gripping the hot flesh of Louis' sides between his fingers. The rings on his fingers serve as a cooling mechanism, keeping him awake and not falling into trance to let himself float away and hand all control over himself.

_"We're finally alone."_

Four simple words, but they send shivers down Louis' spine. His breathing comes stuttery, mouth slightly open and waiting. His knees would buckle if Styles had not put his leg between Louis' thighs.

Their lips crash together, and Louis feels stupid for falling over Styles' little-drunk act, but his body moves on his own, refusing to listen to his mind. Louis' hands find their place on Styles' shoulder, and even though his first intention was to push the man away he can't help but bring him closer to his body.

A groan escapes Styles' lips, circling Louis' waist and pressing him closer. He can feel the smooth skin, hands itching to grab and squeeze it. The Captain's length presses against the smaller boy's lower stomach, and Louis sighs against his lips.

Styles' bites his lips, sucking them lightly into his mouth. He is dominant in his movements, trying to get Louis a pliant mess in his arms so then he can do whatever he wants with him.

The curly-haired Captain, licks in his mouth, tongues battling and tasting each other with hungriness. He gives Louis' tongue a sweet slow suck and gives it a little bite just to tease. The blue-eyed boy moans involuntarily, and the Captain presses him against the wall, trapping him between his arms. Their breathing is harsh, suffocating each other with their mouths.

Louis' hand come up to Styles' coat and starts stripping it away from his body. The piece of clothing falls on the floor with a thud, and for a brief second Louis wonders how is it possible for the Captain to wear it all the time if it is that heavy. It leaves the man only in a sheer white shirt, with a frilly collar.

Styles' hums in amusement, stepping closer if it even is possible and continues to kiss him breathless. He moves from the smaller boy's mouth to his chin, then to the underside of his jaw. He gives the skin a hard suck, causing Louis to moan animalistically.

The smaller boy feels a tug on his stomach, his length fattening up in his trousers and it is impossible for him to hide it any longer that he wants the Captain in him too much for his own good.

Styles breathes in his smell, nuzzling and licking wherever he can, and Louis can't wait any longer. It is all too much and he needs skin to skin contact immediately. He needs his Captain to take care of him.

Louis moves his hands from the Captain's shoulders, sliding them against his torso until they reach the front of his trousers. His hands are trembling too much, and he fails to open the belt quickly enough.

Styles slaps his hands away, grabs his wrists and puts them behind his back. He lifts his head from Louis' neck, and a sly smirk appears on his face.

Louis tries to move his hands, whining in his throat when he fails to do so. The grip of the Captain's hands harshens.

"What?" Louis asks, confusion easily readable on his face.

Styles' features come a little closer, only a breath away, "Did I give you permission to take them off?"

A wave of electricity permeates his body, mouth going dry and he feels hotter than he has ever felt before.

The blue-eyed boy shakes his head weakly. "No," he responds with a small voice, eyes blinking repeatedly.

"Get on the bed."

He does as the Captain orders, wrists slipping from the man's hands easily. Styles steps away to let him walk in front of him and Louis feels the man grabbing his coat on the floor and walking towards the bed after him.

Styles looks on his pockets for a second before he fishes out a small flask on his hands.

"Don't you think you've had enough drinking?" Louis asks as he settles on his back on the bed. The sheets oddly feel soft and smell like soap. It's a comfortable welcoming for his back, as he has been standing for hours.

Styles throws the coat on the dresser carelessly, then walks towards Louis again and doesn't reply to the smaller boy for a few seconds.

He stops in front of Louis' legs and eyes his whole body licking his lips, "It's not alcohol," he finally responds. He looks as the blue-eyed boy furrows his brows and elaborates further, "It's a medical potion that Jade mixes. One drop of this and it prevents diseases to spread while having sex. It's extremely important and healthy for us to drink it."

Louis' hands clench into a fist and he is sure his eyes reflect the hurt from the Captain' words. "You think I carry a disease?"

Styles shakes his head, "No, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

The smaller boy squeezes his eyes shut for a second before he takes a deep breath. "Let's get on with it before I lose all interest in doing anything."

The Captain purses his lips and looks at his crotch for a second. Louis' boner has not deflated so he just opens the flask and takes a gulp of the drink before he tosses it to the boy on the bed.

Louis does the same, and slightly winces when he is finished with the potion. It leaves a savoury after-taste, and Louis doesn't completely hate it. He drops it carelessly on the bed and looks at Styles again, where the man has not made a single movement from where he is.

"Stand up on your knees," He says as soon as he realises Louis is waiting for his instructions.

The blue-eyed boy does not obey. He lets out a huff and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Did you hear what I said?" Styles asks a slight tone of impatience heard in his voice.

Louis acts as if he didn't hear him again, his nose up and looking at his left. If this thick-head of a Captain thinks he'll get Louis to do what he wants after he offended him by making him drink that awful thing, he is sorely mistaken.

Styles does not ask him again. He walks slowly around the bed with light steps and stops 'til he reaches the end of the bed where Louis' head lies.

The Captain crouches and grabs the sides of the blue-eyed boy's head, silently ordering him to face the man. Styles' eyes are paralleling Louis' mouth and he looks at the puffy red lips for a second before he talks again.

"You love being a brat don't you?" He says with a low raspy voice, that Louis fails to not react to.

As soon as Louis tries to open his mouth to reply, the curly-haired man shoves his index and middle finger in his mouth.

"If you didn't want to talk at first, now you'll have to be silent on my command. I'll have to fuck the brattiness out of you, won't I?"

The blue-eyed boy slowly uncrosses his hands over his chest and squeezes the sheets on his sides so he won't be able to palm his length in his trousers. Louis tries to swallow, but Styles' fingers go further into his mouth causing him to slightly choke on them.

"Oooh," Styles' lips slightly touch Louis' forehead, "We have a little cock-choker here, don't we? Now, why don't you be a good boy and do what I instructed you to do in the first place? Hm?"

Louis can't stop looking at the deep emerald of his eyes, and without even realising it he nods.

Styles takes his fingers out of his mouth slowly, wiping them on the sheets, before he kisses Louis' forehead as a praise and moves away. He walks back to where he was and sees as the blue-eyed boy lifts himself on his knees.

"Strip yourself. Slowly," the Captain demands taking two steps back and resting his back against the dresser.

He rests his right foot on the dresser too, crossing his arms over his chest. When Louis is late to comply, Styles arches an eyebrow to challenge him.

Louis licks his lips quickly, biting the side of it then, before he starts unbuttoning his shirt, trembling fingers working on the buttons. He takes it off leisurely, showing one shoulder at a time before he throws it on the side of the bed.

"Turn around before you take off your trousers," Styles orders with dark and hungry eyes.

Louis obeys again. He undoes his belt, sliding it off the loops of his trousers, and throwing it at the same place as his shirt. He undoes the buttons of his pants, his skin raising goosebumps in anticipation of being completely naked in front of the Captain, whose first name he doesn't even know yet.

He fails to take them off gracefully, as his knees are planted on the mattress. As soon as they are off too, he clasps his hands in front of him, realising he is the only being in this room naked, and that he is completely vulnerable in front of Styles, who has yet to say a thing. The cool air of the room hits all his sides, his chest moving quickly up and down and his breath audible as it leaves and fills his lungs.

Styles bites the inside of his cheek at the revelation of Louis' body. He drinks in every smooth skin and every curve of it, starting from his head and ending to his feet. His length grows as he looks at the dip of Louis' waist, the dimple's on his back and the plump of his arse that Styles had failed to notice before.

It is a complete sin, really, for Louis to wear those rags that hide the most beautiful body Styles has ever seen. He is perfect; slightly tan, hairless, and looks so soft that the Captain is sure Louis has bathed in milk all his life.

He snaps out of his trance and is mad at himself for wasting so much time and not moving to make Louis his already.

Louis is slightly nervous, gripping the skin of his thighs since the Captain hasn't said anything yet. He feels the bed dip behind him and closes his eyes and waits.

Styles moves slowly towards him, Louis' hot back a welcoming heat for his chest. He curls his arms around the blue-eyed boy's waist, big palms spreading over his stomach and caressing the small pudge of his belly. At first, he nuzzles the nape of Louis' neck, lower lip and tongue sliding over the expanse of skin moving to his shoulder. He gives the flesh a harsh suck, Louis' head falling on his shoulder.

After he is content with the mark he left, he turns Louis' head to face him and kisses the boy's mouth hard and demanding, eliciting a whimpery sound from the back of his throat.

He presses his crotch on Louis' bum, causing the younger boy to push his hips back. Styles grabs his hips, stopping him.

"Don't get greedy. Yet." He mumbles in the boy's mouth.

Louis nods not even knowing what he is agreeing to, too deep in his head that he only wants to give himself over and take whatever the man behind gives him.

Styles turns him around and then pushes his chest to lay him on the bed. He gives the smaller boy a once over again, too proud and happy that he gets to marvel and have a taste of that body.

He starts laying kisses all over Louis, starting from his chest. He nuzzles his nose against one nipple, giving it only one bite to make it puffy and pointy. The Captain slides down slowly, licking every bit of skin that he can and never getting bored of it.

He stops at Louis' belly, humming when he feels the stuttery breath that escapes the blue-eyed boy's lips. He gives the pudge of his stomach a hard suck, licking it around to soothe and the man smiles when he sees the skin already turning a deep pink from his mouth.

The Captain grips the sides of Louis' thighs, opening them at his sides and slides slowly between them. He looks at Louis' cock curling on his belly, his head red and wet with pre-come. He looks up with a smile, Louis' eyes already on him, waiting for him to do something.

Styles grabs his hands, flattening them on his sides on the mattress, and then he gives a wide slow lick to Louis' length from the base to the tip, without moving his eyes from the boy's face.

Louis shudders, the heat of Styles' tongue too good on his cock. He whines for more, but the Captain doesn't comply. He feels as the curly-haired man releases his hands, and places his palms on Louis' hips turning him around.

Louis goes easily, mouth full of sheets as it was open when he got on his stomach. He feels even more vulnerable now that his hole is on Styles' face. He is shy and nervous, the inside muscles of his thighs slightly trembling even though the Captain hasn't done anything yet.

He feels his hot breath over his entrance, a breathy hiccup escaping his lips. The first broad lick comes, and Louis wasn't ready. His eyes roll back, hands coming up to clutch the sheets.

The Captains tongue moves slowly with thick licks and his thumbs digging into the sides of his cheeks.

"Oh God..." Louis breathes weakly, too pliant to speak more.

Styles smacks the meaty part of his bum, not too hard but not light even. It still stings, and Louis is sure it leaves a red mark on his skin. He hates that he likes it.

The Captain withdraws his tongue, and Louis whines at the loss, "I think I told you to not speak."

Louis breathes out, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucks it so he doesn't say anything that will make the Captain stop what he is doing.

When he sees that the blue-eyed boy will not talk again he dives back in. This time, he points his tongue sliding in Louis' entrance and moves it back and forth, so slow that Louis fights with himself so he won't move.

He knows the Captain is teasing him, trying to push his limits, giving him something but not enough for Louis to entirely enjoy it. He feels the sheer material of the Captain's shirt on his thighs, and it dawns on him again that Styles is still covered in clothes, meanwhile, he is completely naked and getting rimmed to madness.

Styles grabs a handful of each of Louis' cheeks, revelling at the full feeling on his hands and pushes them towards his face, suffocating himself there. He licks vigorously from then, pushing Louis' hips to the mattress and stopping him from getting more than he's being given.

Louis feels a coil feeling in his stomach, electricity spread over his body, causing his toes to curl and thighs to tremble.

Styles' jaw starts hurting a bit after a while, so he pulls out his tongue from Louis' hole and bites the meaty part of the boy's left cheek getting a whimper as a reply. He gets on his knees. The arch of the smaller boy's back is obscene, parts of his skin glistening under the candle-light. The Captain palms himself over his trousers, his cock feeling heavy and more than ready to be inside Louis.

He moves back, chucking away his trousers and shirt in a swift motion because he cannot wait any longer. He hisses when his dick is surrounded by the slightly chilly air of the room, too hard and hot and red from not getting something. He opens the only drawer of the room, and pulls out a small bottle of oil and takes off its cap.

He gets back on the mattress. "Turn around again."

Louis does. He moves his legs slowly to not kick him. His face is red, lips puffy and teeth marks all over his lower one. Louis' eyes are slightly wet, and his length is even harder than it was minutes ago.

The blue-eyed boy eyes what the Captain has in his hands, and opens his legs voluntarily.

"Eager, aren't we?" He mocks and pats the boy's thigh to crook it.

Louis pouts. Styles keeps talking to him when he knows the boy can't talk. He doesn't know what his punishment may be if he disobeys, but he has a slight idea that the curly-haired man might edge him longer than Louis can bear. So he keeps his mouth shut for once in his life.

He grips Louis ankle, lightly kissing his shin with soft lips before he pushes it on the boy's chest to reveal his entrance to him. The smaller boy is slightly open from Styles' mouth, so the Captain coats two fingers with the product before he circles his hole, massaging the skin there with his digits.

He keeps looking at Louis' face, and it is so clear that Louis is trying so hard to be patient, pliantly lying on the bed just waiting.

He pushes his fingers slowly, feeling the tight wall surrounding them and entering each inch carefully. Louis bites his lower lip again, a throaty moan eliciting from him. It sounds like he didn't want to release that sound, but his body is not under his control any longer.

Styles' starts scissoring them, opening up every way he can, moving them back and forth to get Louis ready for his cock.

"Such a pliant and beautiful mess," the Captain murmurs, coming closer to him and kissing his lips with fervour.

Louis sighs and moans against his mouth, curling his arms around his neck and trying to bring him closer to his body. Even though Styles is dying to get in him, he would never fuck Louis without being sure he wouldn't hurt him. He doesn't know yet if Louis likes it to hurt a little, so he decides to take care of him properly.

A few minutes pass since he shoved two fingers up Louis' hole, so he pulls his digits out and covers them with oil again, adding a third one this time. He caresses the inside of Louis' thigh as if he is bracing the smaller boy to be ready.

The slide is a bit easier this time, the blue-eyed boy's entrance drenched in oil, and the Captain wishes he was already ready for him so he could replace his digits with his cock. He hasn't touched himself not once, his length ready and angry. He wants to satisfy his needs with Louis' body, that's why he still waits 'til the blue-eyed lad can take him.

He scissors his fingers again, Louis' tight heat feeling amazing, and he brushes his middle digit on his prostate working Louis up and making him hotter than he already is.

Louis looks at him with pleading eyes, wanting something that he isn't allowed to utter, and Styles' knows what he wants but he has to make sure, even though his length protests.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asks in a soft tone, probably the softest he has ever used with Louis.

The boy laying on the bed nods immediately, making grabby hands for him and spreading his thighs further as an open invitation.

The Captain kisses him, muffling his whining of feeling empty as Styles takes his fingers out. He lines up his length with Louis' entrance and starts pushing nice and slow, making sure to cause no discomfort for Louis.

Louis swipes his tongue on his lower lip, eyes rolling in the back of his head and mouth opened widely and moans. His breath gets punched out of him with every inch that the Captain slides in, Styles' cock feeling endless and big. So big that Louis' own dick twitches at the feeling.

Styles stops when he is balls deep in the smaller boy, Louis' entrance hot and tight. If he would concentrate enough, he is sure he could come from how tight Louis feels.

Louis is clinging to him, with his arms around his neck, denying to let him go further from him for more than a second. And Styles lets him and waits for Louis to adjust; for Louis to be sure enough that he can move.

Both Louis' thighs are on his sides, resting against Styles' hips and that is why the Captain feels him tremble just a bit, from the thick length that fills him.

"Talk," Styles orders, giving him permission to utter and say what he wants; Giving him permission to scream if the boy wants.

"Oh Lord, 's good. And big." He breathes out, eyes focused somewhere on the ceiling, face flushed and a thin layer of sweet on his throat.

He looks so edible, Styles is afraid of himself and thinks he's a cannibal. He feels Louis move his hips just a little before he mouths _You can move._

Styles moves. He pulls back and pushes in again immediately, and Louis makes noise. So much noise, that it strokes Styles' ego too much for his own good.

It feels so good inside the smaller boy, the hot entrance enveloping his cock. It brushes against Louis' walls, and Styles feels so good he is sure is seeing stars.

"So fucking beautiful, and you tried to get away from me for weeks," the Captain says a bit tired and breathless, thrusting in deep, fast and hard and his face buried on Louis' throat.

"Walking around carelessly, and swaying your hips at me, perfectly knowing I was watching you," he continues. He puts a hand on Louis' back raising him up a bit, to get a better aim and pushes again with as much vigour.

"Not looking at me - _holy shit_ \- too busy getting whores on your lap... _ungh..._ '' Louis replies, neck arching exposing the column of his throat his head tipping back.

Styles doesn't speak for a minute, too busy getting one leg of Louis' on his shoulder, and the other curling it around his waist. The new position causes him to nail Louis' prostate dead on, the tip of his cock brushing against the small nub repeatedly.

He feels the younger boy clench on him, and Styles has to grit his teeth to not come yet. "Don't want them. Only you. 's why came here with you." He says after a bit when he remembers what Louis just said to him.

It's true. If the Captain had wanted he could have been with Tyler and Camelia instead of Louis, but he couldn't. Even if he _would_ go with them, the only thing he would have been thinking while he was fucking them would've been Louis. Styles isn't pathetic to do _that_.

He grips Louis' wrists with one hand and places them on top of his head, his other hand gripping the thigh on his shoulder. The new position helps him to fuck the boy under him better, planting his knees on the mattress and moving harder and faster.

"Close?" Styles asks, unable to say more.

Louis nods before he answers, " _Mhmm_..." It's the only sound that escapes his lips, and for Styles that is more than enough.

He releases Louis' thigh, and curls his fingers on Louis' cock, moving it as fast as he rocking his hips back and forth inside of the boy. He swipes his thumb a few times at the head, and just like that Louis comes.

His body shakes under Styles, mouth going slack and not a single sound coming out of him. His eyes are squeezed shut, wrists moving under the curly-haired man's hand to release them, and so the Captain does. Louis arms instantly come around his neck bringing him closer.

The smaller boy clenches and Styles comes too, releasing a grunt, filling Louis to the brim with his come and painting him white. His knees buckle against the mattress and he keeps moving his hips back and forth slightly, trying to overcome his climax.

He can feel Louis' come against his stomach, but he doesn't care. Too tired to even care. He stays there on top of the boy, and inside of him for a few seconds, not ready to let go yet.

Louis looks at him with lazy eyes, his breath coming even and Styles knows he is seconds away from sleeping. When he slips his cock out of the blue-eyed boy, Louis whines lowly on his throat, his hole clenching around nothing as Styles' come starts oozing out of him.

The Captain grabs a towel from the cupboard, wiping Louis' belly and then turns him leisurely around to clean his back. The smaller boy goes easily, and when he looks at his entrance, Styles wants to clean him with his mouth instead, but he knows Louis is too tired to take that. He saves that thought for another time.

After he's done cleaning both of them up, he carefully puts the blue-eyed boy under the blankets and then he himself steps into bed. Louis is already asleep, so he turns his back and waits for sleep to take him too.

》》》

Louis wakes up when the morning light hits his face. The bed is warm, sheets covering him up to his shoulders. It is comfortable, and it smells like their bodily fluids mixed together, which it doesn't bother Louis that much really.

He has yet to open his eyes, stretching his arms under his pillow and wiggling his toes against the warm sheets. He opens them slowly, the light of the room hurting his eyes and causing him to wince.

The other side of his bed feels empty, and when he turns his head he realises that he wasn't wrong. But he isn't alone in the room. Styles is standing, his back facing Louis while he is wearing his trousers one foot after the other.

Louis looks out the window and it's early in the morning, the sun must have just come out.

"Morning," he says with a raspy voice, his mouth feeling dry. He makes to sit up but can't do it gracefully, 'cause of the hurt on his back. It is not unbearable, but it still there.

"Hey," Styles turns around giving him a quick forced smile and looks around for his shirt then.

So this is how it is. This is how it feels to sleep with someone and them waving you away because they're too embarrassed to say that it meant nothing.

Louis covers himself completely as he sits up, his back against the headboard and plays with his fingers. He wants to wait for Styles to get out so he can wear his clothes. He is not that comfortable around him any longer.

As soon as the Captain wears each item of clothing that he had last night, he walks around the bed and sits on the side of it where Louis is. Without thinking it longer, he brings their mouths together, giving the younger boy a quick kiss, before wiping his thumb against his lower lip.

Louis is a bit surprised if he is honest, and didn't expect for that kiss to come. But, nonetheless, it doesn't mean that he didn't enjoy it.

"I have to go," the Captain says, "Nick came here not long ago and said that he had something important to tell me. As soon as I leave get ready and come on the ship."

He gets up from where he is, putting on his feet one boot after the other. He turns around and looks at the blue-eyed boy again with a serious face, "Louis, what happened here will not leave these walls. Nobody can know about this."

Louis swallows harshly the lump in his throat, his heartbeat pacing faster than a few seconds ago.

"I cannot have my crew knowing that I _might_ have a favourite. It is not fair to them, and I do not want drama. The thing we did last night, wasn't a one-time thing. You're mine now, and I hope I showed it clearly."

It stirs something in Louis' stomach hearing the Captain calling Louis _his_ , so instead of following his instinct to not accept for their 'thing' to be a secret, Louis just nods.

"Am I clear? I need a verbal confirmation," the Captain presses.

"Crystal clear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudo or Comment. You know it is always very much appreciated.
> 
> I don't know why it always happens but I always upload on Harry's concerts :D. I can't wait for Louis to go on tour and release his album!! We've been waiting too long.
> 
> My Tumblr is: larriegal  
> Ask me questions there if you want. I love making new friends :)
> 
> Love you guys, ❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Styles leaves the room, Louis starts getting ready as fast as he can. The first thing he does he cleans himself up as much as he can with a wet towel, ruffling his bed hair that must be sticking everywhere. After moving it around for a couple of seconds, he just gives up. He is impatient and has this overwhelming feeling in his chest that he doesn't know where it's coming from. He could easily put it on his and Captain's talk in the morning, but it's not it. Louis knows it's not it.

He stumbles across the room, finding his clothes, rags for a better explanation, scattered throughout the floor. The blue-eyed boy jumps around, putting on each piece of clothing he owns, and then takes a big swig of water, taming his dehydration.

As he sees his reflection in the crooked mirror on the side of the dresser, his eyes move around his face. Louis' eyes have a happy glint, his face a healthy rosy colour and lips red and plump. His eyes slide down to his neck, a few love bites there, especially one in the side of his throat just under his ear. He touches it, a shiver going down his spine, and he can't help but smile at last night's events.

He had loved every bit of it. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head as if it'll help him push those thoughts away. It's not that easy and maybe, just maybe, Louis doesn't want them to go away.

The love-bites at the side of his neck and the underside of his chin can be easily seen. He tries to move his shirt around, trying to come up with a way to hide them but it's impossible. Anyway, it's not like Louis has anyone to hide them from. If anyone asks he can easily say it was one of the men that were last night at the tavern. He doesn't need to explain himself that much.

With that thought in mind, he slips out of the room, locking it and looking around the hallway. Zayn must be on this floor of the tavern too, but he doesn't know in which room exactly. Even if he did, is not like he can go and disturb him. Who knows in which position him and Liam might be. Louis doesn't want or need to be mooned, thank you very much.

Styles didn't particularly tell him where to place the key and what he should say as to why he has in his possession the Captain's room key. Again, he can say that Styles trusted him with it since he had a few errands to take care of. Louis doesn't know why he feels like everybody will question him about everything. It's all in his head, and he should get a grip before he loses his mind at such a young age. He feels like he's about to go crazy with all these stupid thoughts, and all the fear spreading through all his body as if someone will crucify him even though nobody knows that Louis popped his cherry last night.

God, he really needs to eat something before he passes out.

"Louis!"

His back goes rigid, his whole body freezing right where he is in the hallway, just on top of the stairs. He grips the keys in his hand as if he'll get superpowers and make it disappear before Zayn sees it.

He turns around using the heels of his feet, plastering a fake and calmed smile on his face that he is sure it looks more like he's constipated. What in the hell is wrong with him? He gets dicked one time and turns in a stuttery mess, even afraid of his own shadow. Styles' shaft must have had superpowers of some sorts for turning him into a shy toddler.

_Get it together, wanker!_

"Hey," he gives Zayn a tight-lipped smile, pushing the key to his hand even more and it's what he does that draws attention to the object.

The raven-hair lad raises his brow at his friend as soon as he sees it, and then he arches both of his brows when he sees Louis' love-bites on his neck.

Louis isn't proud of the blush that creeps on his face, head tipping down to look at the pavement between his and Zayn's feet.

"Had fun last night?" Zayn asks, and Louis' hope of his friend not questioning him fly out the window.

"Uh... yeah," he replies with a weak voice, and he curses himself in his mind for not being able to brush it off easily.

Zayn doesn't comment on his words, just motions with his hand somewhere behind Louis, and the blue-eyed boy furrows his brows for a split second before he understands what he means. He turns around, and climbs down the stairs, knees buckling a couple of times from the pain in his lower back, and from feeling Zayn's smirk in the back of his head when it happens.

"Where's Liam?" Louis tries to change the topic that was not even brought up after they hand their keys to Marco since Nick accompanied Styles to _The Laurel._

An uneasy feeling spreads through his body while he's thinking why Styles had to go to their ship this early and even took Nick with him. He sees around the place and does not recognize anyone in there. The crew seems to have gone where the Captain is too, and Louis' mind is filled with a lot of questions about why Styles didn't ask him to go with him. He doesn't know what to make of that. It's weird and questionable.

Zayn clearing his throat interrupts his thinking, "He went to _The Laurel_ like twenty minutes ago. Grimshaw knocked on our door and he told Liam he needed him as soon as possible."

Louis' breath catches in his throat. What is happening? He looks at Zayn but he's disappointed when he sees the man's look on his face that clearly says _I don't know what's happening either._

"We should get there too," Louis says without thinking about it much further. He doesn't know how he has stopped himself til now from running to their ship.

Curiosity and anxiety are eating him alive, too impatient to know what has happened. He hopes everybody is okay at least, even though he has been a part of the crew for less than a month. Yes, the times they're living are difficult, and death is a common thing in their world, especially if you're a pirate but that doesn't make life less valuable.

As soon as he starts to walk to the front door, Zayn's hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks back at his friend, Zayn already shaking his head in denial.

"We shouldn't." He simply responds, "If we were needed there, Liam and Styles would have told us before leaving us alone."

Louis nods once, and then he widens his eyes as he takes in what Zayn just said to him. It's too late to feign confusion about what his best friend just said, and Louis opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to deny what Zayn just said. It gets worse with each passing second that he can't find his voice and simply say no.

The raven-haired lad seems to understand what Louis is trying to do, and he arches his brow shaking his head lightly as if he is saying _don't even bother denying it._

Panic spreads inside him. Styles had just one simple request and not even more than an hour later Louis failed to keep that promise. It's not that Louis told Zayn himself, but, he should be a better liar and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"Sit down," Zayn says motioning at a table behind Louis. "I'll be back soon."

Louis sits down dumbly, eyes piercing holes in Zayn's back. He doesn't know where his friend went, he just sits down breathing in and out trying to calm down his nerves. It's not possible.

It feels like trying to swallow the remaining shards of a broken glass and not hurt yourself at the same time. It leaves the same scratchy feeling, words unable to make it past his mouth and say what Styles told him to say; what he _should have_ said.

It is all too much; on one side it took only one look for Zayn to understand what had happened last night and one simple sentence to make him unable to say anything back; on the other side Styles and the whole crew is on their ship right now, because obviously something major happened while he was busy getting his brains fucked. What has his life come to?

He sees Zayn walking back to the table from his peripheral vision, hands busy with two plates of what must be breakfast. As if on cue his stomach grumbles, mouth wetting at the smell of eggs and sausage. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Zayn places one of the plates in front of him while he sits down beside Louis. He points with his fork towards him, ushering Louis to eat plenty and get full. Louis isn't going to disobey him. As soon as he takes the first bite he moans at the taste, eyes squeezing shut already loving the feeling of hot food in his mouth. Everything tastes better when you're hungry.

"Oh God, these are delicious," Louis moans, his mouth full of food his left foot tapping happily on the pavement. He is far too concentrated to stuffing his face to notice the way Zayn keeps glancing his way.

The raven-haired boy sighs, "Louis," he says reluctantly, "You know what you're doing, right?"

Louis furrows his brows at his plate before he looks at Zayn, "Oh, sorry. I'll stop tapping my foot."

Zayn's fork drops to his plate, "I don't mean that, dickhead. I meant Styles. And don't even try to deny it. I am your best friend, and you thinking you can fool me offends my intelligence."

The blue-eyed boy purses his lips, then he looks at the table again not having the courage to look at Zayn's eyes. He swallows down the bite in his mouth, but suddenly he's not hungry any longer. His lungs feel constricted, air to difficult to inhale.

"It's not that I think I can fool you, but it's that I'm not allowed to tell." He shyly says pushing his plate away, the tips of his fingers going cold.

Zayn lets out a humourless laugh, "You're not allowed?!" He asks incredulously, "Do you hear yourself talking?! What happened to the fighter I've known for the past four years?"

"It's still here," Louis says with a sigh.

"Are you sure? Because the Louis I know would not agree to whatever _this_ Louis agreed."

"What do you want me to say, Zayn? It happened." The blue-eyed boy curls his hands in a fist at his sides, words choking out of his mouth.

"You're settling on his terms, Louis. I don't like it. It's not going to end up well. You know very well of his reputation. He's a heartbreaker, he just fucks people and then leaves them behind. What will that make you? Are you going to turn yourself into his pet?!"

Louis huffs, "Why are _you_ out of all people lecturing me? How is it different what you're doing from what I'm doing? Huh?"

Zayn gives him a weird look, "What I and Liam have is completely different from whatever you and Styles have."

"Right," the blue-eyed boy scowls, "because it wasn't you and your lover who asked me to not tell anything to anyone."

"We asked you to not tell Styles. Styles asked you to not tell anybody. He's keeping you on the side like you're a dirty secret."

"Will you shut up, already? He's not. Even if he was, it's not of your concern. I know what I'm doing." Louis gets up and leaves Zayn there, but not before he notices the way his best friend's face breaks.

He almost regrets what he said to him. Almost. Zayn and him have been like brothers for as long as Louis remembers being in the pirate life. They've protected one and other. Them against the world.

He knows Zayn wants the best for him. But Zayn doesn't understand, okay? Louis wants this, Louis wants Styles. Can't his best friend be happy with him? He was absolutely beaming an hour ago. Now not so much.

As soon as he gets out of the tavern he looks around at the muddy paths trying to remember the way to get back to _The Laurel._ The port's not too far, so he just keeps walking straight, looking around the town if maybe he will see any crew member.

He doesn't, so he just keeps walking while a sliver of fear creeps in the back of his mind that maybe Styles left him and Zayn there with their document, after him and Liam got what they wanted. Maybe he was a fool, maybe Zayn was right.

It all washes away when he sees _The Laurel_ still anchored there. He makes out Nick and Styles on the main deck, while Yao and Richie are fixing what seems to be a damaged part of the gunport. He furrows his brows and can make out the crease on Styles' brows. He looks livid, his posture a bit hunched clearly showing how angry he must be. Liam has a list on his hand and is reading something to the crew, but Louis cannot hear him from where he is.

Before Louis reaches the main deck, Styles walks back to his cabin and he cannot ask him what is going on. He crosses paths with Nick, who doesn't acknowledge his presence at all. Louis doesn't blame him though; the man looks pensive, his head hanged on his shoulders as he mindlessly walks back, Louis guesses, to his tavern.

As soon as Louis climbs up, he starts walking towards Liam looking around the ship and raising his brows when everyone is entitled to a particular chore.

"What's going on?" He asks absentmindedly, eyes skimming the ship as if he'll get the answer from it.

"Where's Zayn?" Liam replies back, eyes not moving from the list on his hands.

"I think I asked you something first." Louis crosses his arms on his front, raising the side of his mouth. He squints his eyes at the brown-eyed boy, who has yet to give him an answer.

"Our ship was raid last night," Liam answers with a sigh. "It was a planned attack. Our loot is intact, so I don't think they were hunting for it. They're after something more important than that."

"What's that?" Louis asks, swallowing the lump in his throat. He is a bit surprised that Liam even told him the truth, since for a few seconds there the first mate wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Liam says flatly, the tone of his voice has a hint of anger and impatience.

"Do you know who was behind the 'attack'?" Louis asks again, completely dismissing that he may be getting on his nerves.

"Pravus."

"Who is Pravus?" Louis asks again, cocking his head to the side trying to look at the list on Liam's hands.

The first mate smacks his lips, "Stop asking all these questions and answer what I asked you. Where's Zayn?"

"I left him at the tavern," Louis answers with a huff, taking a step back when Liam's head snaps at him.

"You left him there? _Alone?_ " Liam's nostrils flare, and Louis asks himself since when do puppies look scary.

"Oi, it's not like he's a baby. He can take care of himself." The blue-eyed boy cocks his hip to the side.

Liam quickly folds the list in his hands and takes two menacing steps towards Louis, looking at the shorter boy up and down.

"What kind of friend are you? This morning he said he would wait for your big ass to wake up so you wouldn't be alone." Liam spats, pointing a finger at Louis' chest. He looks angry and repulsed at the sight of the blue-eyed boy.

Louis swallows down the regret, massaging the place where Liam's finger poked him, but he doesn't have the chance to reply as the brown-eyed boy leaves him there and walks towards the stairs to leave the ship.

Turns out he doesn't need to as Zayn is climbing and the hurt in his face when he looks at Louis is still the same as where Louis left him.

Louis wants to go there and apologize, but at the same time, he doesn't regret what he said. At least not all of it.

"Louis! Come to my cabin! _Now_!" He hears Styles' voice, cold as ice calling him.

The Captain doesn't wait for him to reply as he shuts the door harshly and gets back where he was. Louis' heartbeat raises considerably, and each person on deck turn their head to look at him. He studies each of their faces for a second and then his feet start moving on their own to Styles' cabin. He braces himself for the rage he might be faced with, even though Louis doesn't recall doing anything wrong for Styles to be mad at him particularly.

He opens the door carefully and takes a deep breath before he goes in.

》》》

His thighs quiver as Styles slams in him with a powerful thrust, pushing his whole body up against the sheets, cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

He yells out at the entrance, the curly-haired Captain's length filling him in and brushing against his walls. He turns his head, breathing harshly against the cool sheets calming his heated face. His belly tugs at the hot coiling feeling that raises with each thrust.

Louis just lays there and takes it, Styles' hips snapping at a punishing pace. His mouth is slightly open, saliva dripping down his chin and jaw aching as a result of all the screaming he has done for the past ten minutes. His nipples brush at the duvet, scratching his skin and making him even more sensitive than he already is.

The Captain' whole torso covers his back, the green-eyed man mouthing at his shoulder, nipping, licking and biting.

"Yeah... such a pretty, pliant mess, aren't you, little pearl?" He grunts hotly at Louis' ear, hands gripping his hips surely leaving marks on the skin.

Louis' throat escapes a whine, and it's all he has as a response. His toes curl when Styles grab a handful of the hair in the back of his head. He turns Louis' head, and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, kissing him messily.

The Captain's cock pushes in harder, pounding him powerfully and brushing against his bundle of nerves. Louis cries out, thighs shaking and he is so ready to come and reach his bliss.

"Gonna come?" Styles asks as if he doesn't know what he is doing to Louis.

The blue-eyed boy nods eagerly, trying to be good and take everything he can get.

Styles yanks his hair harshly, his mouth under Louis' earlobe, "Answer me." He says sternly, hips stopping while he's buried inside of Louis.

The blue-eyed boy tries to move, so he can still feel the pleasure sweeping into his whole body because he refuses to not get what he has been seeking as soon as Styles threw him in his bed with the intention of fucking him mercilessly. He only manages to move once as the Captain gives him a hard smack on the side of his thigh.

He clenches on Styles' length, hoping he can convince the man to continue moving without actually having to put it into words. It gains him another smack.

"Answer. Me." The curly-haired man yanks harder, sucking Louis' earlobe and giving it a punishing bite.

"Yeah, yeah... please." He replies obediently, too far gone to be angry and keep his stance.

"What a good little pearl..." The Captain hums in his ear, his chest vibrating on Louis' back, and the boy moves his hand quickly to grab his length that's been oozing pre-come for far too long now.

The Captain grabs both of his hands instantly, locking them with his palm on his lower back, gripping the skin of Louis' wrists.

"Untouched," he bites angrily, "You're gonna come untouched."

Louis' not proud of the whimper that comes out of his mouth. The pounding becomes harsher, each time Styles' cock brushing against his prostate and Louis' squeezes his eyes shut. His dick spurts out everything he has, his come splashing against his chest and the sheets. The insides of his thighs tremble from the powerful orgasm that lasts for a good few seconds.

He feels as The Captain empties inside him, his cock throbbing, and Louis clenches down, milking him. He bites Louis' shoulder harshly, and the blue-eyed boy cannot even feel the pain. He doesn't let go of Louis' hands as he slumps on top of him, buried still inside of Louis' hole.

The shorter boy is too tired to even protest, mouth hanging open trying to fill his lungs with air. He whines after Captain Styles' pulls out, clenching around air as he feels come dripping down his thighs.

He can vaguely feel the wet towel wiping him, and then two strong arms move him around the sheets to a part of the bed that is dry and clean. He keeps his eyes shut the whole time, too tired to even blink.

He feels Styles laying down beside him, turning his back to him and covering himself up to his shoulders, and he pushes quickly the pang on his chest. His back feels cold, and he wants to be cuddled to sleep. He wants to be hugged and praised and kissed.

He wants all of it so he won't feel like a cheap whore any longer, whose job here is already done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: larriegal  
> Add me and ask anything there if you want :)
> 
> Sorry for the late update, and thank you so much for every kind word you send my way. It's always appreciated and it helps a lot! 
> 
> Love you, ❤


	8. Chapter 8

He wakes up abruptly, lungs craving air and body covered in a thin layer of sweat. It's like waking up to a snap of fingers after having a nightmare. As soon as he sees the ceiling of the room he is in, he slightly furrows his brows at first, not recognising where he is. A look around the room helps him understand that he is still there, where he fell asleep with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never felt that humiliated his entire life with the way that Styles left him there in that part of the bed, turning his back to him and not acknowledging his presence any longer.

He looks at the window, and it's still very early in the morning for him to be awake, but he doesn't care. He doesn't even feel comfortable sleeping a minute longer there either, so he puffs out a breath and carefully steps out of the bed. The Captain is still sleeping, his breath coming out evenly, and his back turned to Louis. He looks at the back muscles of the man, moving up and down slowly after each intake of air, and Louis wants to touch him; Louis to give him a kiss in the middle of his shoulders, and snuggle up to him and fall back asleep in the warmth of his body.

He grabs his clothes from the floor, putting them on quickly without thinking about it any longer. Deep down he wishes Styles would wake up to question him where he was going to so then he would prohibit Louis to leave and open his arms widely and welcome Louis in. This is reality though, and things like that don't happen. Especially to Louis.

Louis braces himself, praying to whatever mighty power that no one else is awake at this hour and spare him a walk of shame. He doesn't even want to think of how he would look walking out of the Captain's cabin at the first hours of the morning, slightly limping with his eyes on the floor. He grimaces at the thought, while tears well up in his eyes.

He shakes his head quickly, hands shaking as he grabs the doorknob, and looks at Styles one last time to make sure the man is still asleep. When he's sure of it, he slips out of the room same way he planned and he doesn't look back until he reaches his own room.

His heart starts beating faster as he opens the door to his bedroom, Zayn's eyes immediately meeting his. The warm honey-brown eyes of his best friend make chills run down his spine. They reflect the hurt Louis caused to their owner a few hours back and Louis feels sick with himself. He stops in the middle of the room without knowing what do to.

How do you apologize to your friend and tell them that they were right? How do you excuse yourself for reacting the way you did? How do you excuse yourself for putting first someone you've known for a month before your best friend of four years?

He doesn't even have the possibility to open his mouth and start blabbering nonsense because Zayn turns his back to him and throws his blanket over his body 'till it reaches the base of his neck. That makes two people turning their back to Louis in less than twelve hours. It dawns on him like big waves crashing down his body and sweeping it away; it feels like drowning in an abyss of deep-blue, salty water, and there is no one to reach his hand and pull him out of his misery.

His chest feels constricted, and but he chokes down a sob that menaces to spill out of his lips. He knows Zayn can hear his fast breathing but his best friend doesn't mention it, neither does he move from where he is. It feels like a major part of his heart was wrenched out of his body, and Louis can do nothing about it and just watch that piece taken away from him.

》》》

Styles wakes up, stretching his arms behind his head and cracking his back. He lets out a puff of air and looks around his room. The drapes are keeping out the light from the room, but he's sure it has been long since the sun has set. The curly-haired lad moves his hand around his bed to search for a curvy, warm body still laying on his bed, but he's confused when no one is there.

He looks at the other side of the bed, and his suspicions are confirmed when he actually sees no one beside him.

''Louis?'' He calls out, thinking that the boy may still be in his vicinity, but nothing more than silence surrounds him. It's deafening a bit, something he is not used to, but appreciates nonetheless.

He shrugs his shoulders thinking _whatever,_ then gets up from his bed, placing one foot at a time on the cold floor. He is still mad, angry at being so careless at leaving his ship alone, especially at a time like this. It is a mistake he is not going to commit twice. There is no place any longer for him to make such infantile and stupid mistakes. He must not get distracted anymore.

The cold water dripping down his face feels like a refreshing awakening, waking his whole being up and boosting up his energy. It is a new day, where he'll put on his Captain's hat and coat and regain his power. He is ready once again because he knows who the person after him is and he shall be damned before he lets his guard down once again. His youth was taken away from him, he was made to man up at such a young age, putting aside his deepest desires so he could continue his father's path. He had no other choice but to agree with the decision that was made for him.

Styles runs his hand through his hair, eyes squeezed shut while biting the side of his cheek. He admits yesterday he had been a bit too harsh on Louis - even though the boy had seemed to enjoy it - he shouldn't have allowed himself to lose control that way. His mind wanders to the blue-eyed boy, fingertips rubbing against one and other as if he can fell that smooth body under him again.

He hadn't expected to wake up alone today but looks like Louis had other plans. He doesn't know what plans because he doesn't remember giving him any chore. He should have made sure to tell Louis to leave when nobody would see him. He can't risk anyone knowing whom he beds. That information belongs to him only; especially if the one he's bedding is Louis.

》》》

He hasn't seen Louis all day long. It's better this way, and he knows it, but it's not up to him anymore that his mind always goes back to the blue-eyed boy. He knows he has more important issues to deal with, especially at a time like this when they were blatantly attacked.

Pravus had made sure Styles knew he was the one to rummage on his ship. The Captain likes to think of himself smart enough to have brought the _Lead-Me-Map_ with him, always keeping it in the pocket of his jacket. The fact that Pravus had not touched not even a penny of his loot, but instead had destroyed various parts of his ship and also made a mess in his room, makes it even more obvious that he was after the map.

The fact is that Styles is sure Pravus has one of the maps in his possession. He just doesn't want Styles to have the other one. The map is still a mystery of how it works. The curly-haired lad knows what it shows and what it is for, but, not even Liam had been able to know how it works. He pats the side of his chest where the map is in as if to mentally make sure that the map is still his and is safe.

He is walking towards the main deck, his crew gathered there waiting for him. He had made sure every man of his knew about the meeting, sure that their Captain had something to say about the latest assault to _The Laurel._ He is walking with sure steps, each thud of his boot echoing through the empty hallways.

He gets on deck, and all he sees is his man looking at each other, and the ones who were play-fighting or arm-wrestling stop immediately at the sight of their Captain.

Before he can make himself comfortable enough and start speaking what his crew is waiting for, Louis approaches him.

"Is everything okay?" He puts a hand on Styles' shoulder, rubbing his thumb in a comforting manner.

The Captain immediately gives him a stern look, shoving the boy's hand away and stepping away from Louis not even throwing one single word to him. He looks the slight hurt shown on Louis' face, who just turns around and goes away.

Styles sighs, Louis' action adding to the anger in him. He then eyes each and one of his crew, waiting for his speech. He sees Louis a little bit away from the others. Alone. Zayn is standing near Liam, and Styles is a bit confused why Louis isn't near his best friend. Louis isn't looking at him at all. His gaze is on the floor, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and he looks like he's trying to do something with himself just so he won't have to look at his Captain.

Anyway, Styles doesn't have time at the moment to worry about Louis as he has a more important matter in his hands. He coughs into his fist as if to clear his throat, then grabs a chair and turns it around so that the back of the chair is in front of him. He sits in it, tipping his hat up so he can look better at his crew.

''Mates,'' his voice rumbles through the air, lower than it normally is. ''As you know when we came back yesterday on our ship, we found it mostly destroyed, all our hard work put in shame in less than twelve hours.''

''Aye!'' All his men reply, a tint of anger in their voices.

They all look mad about what happened, as they should, even more now that they look at their Captain's furious eyes, even though Styles has remained collected.

"You know that whoever did it, shall pay. With their lives!"

"Aye!" They cheer loudly again, pumping their fists through the air. Richie and Yao high five and slap their chest together as in victory, even though they are only getting started on their plan for revenge.

"As soon as I come up with _the_ perfect plan, a plan that will guarantee us the victory at all costs, you will be notified as always," Styles gets up from his chair, taking off his hat and placing it where he was sat.

He runs a hand through his hair, his steps slow but steady as he paces in front of his crew. They are all watching him as if his plan is going to come out of his mouth at any second. The thing is, he doesn't exactly know what they will do, but whatever that is, it has to be well thought out and every little detail covered.

His reputation, his ship, his father's name, the lives of his crew; everything is in line. It is not a time for child's play. They are all ruthless men sailing vicious seas, fighting like animals kept in a cage for far too long, and as such, they will fight for what's theirs.

"Now," he says after a few seconds, the stern look never ceasing from his face, "Fixing this ship, our home, it's your main duty. You shall not rest until everything is as it was before. Our enemy should never see us weak and defeated. We will not give Pravus that pleasure!"

"If I can speak?" Wickley asks. He's sitting in one of the railings, and all the crew is looking at him now.

The red-haired man has a confused look on his face, and Styles is sure he is going to find out soon what is going on in his mind.

"Why did Pravus attack our ship?" Wickley speaks again when Styles nods to give him permission.

"I'm going to be honest," the Captain sighs, "Pravus is trying to scare us, most important of all."

"And yet he attacked _The Laurel_ when no one was here. I doubt he is as brave as they call him," Yao interrupts, a snort accompanying his comment.

"Do not be fooled. He is a pirate. If I have to remind you, Yao, pirates are not known for their bravery, as they are known for being sneaky. Or have you forgotten what you are?" Styles arches his brow, a challenging look in his eyes, daring the black-haired man to say something stupid again.

"No, sir," Yao looks down from his Captain's heated gaze, "I haven't."

"Good," Styles replies looking elsewhere.

"But why didn't he take any of our loot?" Gibs asks fearfully, afraid that he says something stupid, or that he asks something that the Captain does not wish to answer.

"Because our loot is not what he is after," Styles replies immediately. "I have in possession something that is far more valuable than that."

He looks at Louis this time as he speaks. The boy still doesn't meet his eyes, a slight frown can be seen on his face, looking as if he is taking in each of the Captain's words.

"I will not share with you what it is, for the moment," he continues, raising his index finger in the air to stop his men from speaking before they even try, "As soon as I find it appropriate to tell you, I most certainly will."

"Don't we have the right to object since we are risking our lives for something we don't even know about?" Yao asks again.

Styles turns his upper body in his direction, "Have I ever led you to a battle that we lost?"

"No."

"Then you don't have that right."

They all look pensive, but no one dares to say a word to him again. Styles eyes each of their faces, but fortunately doesn't find a hint of doubt in any of them.

"Great. I shall leave you now to your duties. You can leave." He waves them away with his hand not sparing them another look. It's not that he is angry at his crew, cause Styles was the one to give them permission to party the other night, leaving their ship completely vast.

He is angrier at himself for being reckless when being Captain for the past six years has only taught him to never let his guard down, cause that is what one's enemy is waiting for. Especially an enemy like Pravus. He must have been waiting for this moment, and this is what makes Styles even more sure that his enemy has the other map. That also must have been the way how he found out where Styles was.

His first instinct is to punch a wall to get all this bad energy out of him in some type of way. His chest is heaving with the deep breaths he keeps taking in and out, but he can't let his men see him angry, let alone scared. He can't allow himself to get scared. Being afraid is meant for children, and he certainly is not a child. Has never been.

He looks at Louis again and calls for him. He needs to get all this excessive bad energy out of him in some type of way. And what better way to get it out by getting in Louis.

''Louis!'' He says as soon as his crew disperses through the spacious ship that is _The Laurel_. 

The blue-eyed boy lifts his head immediately, some type of fear present in his eyes as if the biggest tempest he has ever seen is nearing him. The only person that acknowledges his call for Louis is Liam, diverting his look from time to time looking at both men.

Louis swallows down the dread that has engulfed his whole body. This exact moment coming has been on his mind all day, dreading it, wishing to take back whatever he agreed to that night. He walks slowly, feet barely touching the wooden floor as if the longer he takes to get where Styles is it will be enough time for his Captain to change his mind and let Louis alone for at least tonight.

He is in front of the man before he can blink his eyes again, tipping his head back and looking at him with expectant eyes. He is waiting patiently for Styles to inform him about something that he already knows. He _knows_ why he is there for.

''Right after midnight, come to my room,'' Styles swiftly says, clasping his hands behind his back so he can stop himself from touching Louis' face. He'd love to run his fingers over those cheekbones; he'd love to touch the boy's pink and plush lower lip with his thumb and then kiss it gingerly before sucking it into his own mouth.

He can feel himself fattening up in his trousers and he shifts on his feet to fix himself trying to be subtle about it.

Louis licks his lower lip as if he can read Styles' mind and is aware of what the Captain is thinking about. But it's not in a seductive way, it's more of nervous habit as if he is trying to be bold about his reply.

"I can't," he says for starters, not giving the curly-haired lad a reason for his answer. When the Captain squints his eyes at him and bites the side of his lower lip, Louis elaborates.

"I'm not feeling well tonight, so I'd like to rest in my cabin. If that's possible, of course." He looks up at the man in front of him with doe eyes.

Louis is mad and sad, but that doesn't mean he will not use to his advantage what he has. He just needs more time away from the man, to collect himself and put at bay the storm inside him. He knows he can't back away easily from his agreement, so his only option is to put aside his feelings and keep this relationship only physical.

Styles opens his mouth a couple of times, confusion written all over his face, but then he shakes his head a little, closing his eyes for literally two seconds as if he decided against saying whatever he had in mind.

He nods and looks at Louis straight in the eye, waiting for something more for the shorter boy to say. When Louis doesn't give him what he wants, he sighs.

"Okay, go rest," he says as an afterthought to what he left unsaid.

He watches as Louis gives him a tight-lipped smile and turns around in the direction of his cabin. He doesn't look back at all, shoulders slightly tense as he vanishes from Styles' sight.

He is interrupted from his thinking from a cough, coming somewhere behind from his right. He turns around and looks at Liam, but his first mate tilts his head to the side, making it clear that he wants to talk to Styles in private.

The Captain heads for his cabin, and Liam follows him wordlessly.

"What is it?" Styles asks as soon as Liam closes the door.

"I don't want to put my nose where there's none of my business involved, but can I say something?" Liam asks, denying with his head to sit when Styles offers him his chair in front of his desk.

The curly-haired lad purses his lips but he motions with his hand so Liam can continue speaking. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Louis."

He immediately lifts his gaze from the papers displayed in front of him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Liam raises his hands in front of him as if in defence, "Only me and Zayn know. And no, Louis did not tell us. It was not that difficult to figure it out, really. Especially the way you look at his arse everytime he dares to turn his back to you." The brown-haired lets out a laugh.

He regains his posture when he is faced with Styles' serious face. This is not a good time to joke.

"Where are you going with this?" Styles says after a minute.

"I saw the way you treated him when he came to you on deck," Liam adds in a low voice as if he is afraid to say something he shouldn't.

Styles tenses, "What did you expect me to do? Give him a hug and kiss his cheek for being my supportive boyfriend?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then you led him on. I'm not saying shower him with compliments or presents. Just be nicer to him, Cap'n."

"I cannot show I have favourites, Liam. Especially at a time like this, with Pravus being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The crew would not appreciate that. Not one bit. And I cannot lose men _now_."

"Then explain that to him. The only thing you have done is showing him you are only using him when you are stressed. He must feel like a piece of meat."

Styles snorts, "You know, for a pirate you are way too sensitive."

"I show feelings where I feel it appropriate. Loving someone doesn't make you weak." Liam shrugs, rubbing his palms at his sides. The first mate doesn't feel that comfortable having this conversation, but a few moments ago he felt he needed and had to say something.

The Captain shakes his head and lifts a flat hand in front of him to stop Liam from speaking further, "Hold up! Who said anything about love?"

Liam exhales, "I was not talking about you, Cap'n. What I am trying to say is that you should approach this situation a bit more gently than you have. You do not have to comply with what I'm saying. I'm just suggesting, cause from what I saw Louis was hurt, and I know you saw it too."

》》》

It's late and he still hasn't gone back to his room to sleep. For the past couple of hours, Louis spent his time on the quarterdeck, sitting on the railings.

It's a bit chilly out, raising goosebumps and the hair on the back of his head. A shiver goes through his body, and he decides he had enough of clear air tonight. He had hoped his inner self would be calmer, and he achieved that to a certain level.

They're still on Sicily, anchored on the bay so they can fix whatever's broken and then sail towards their next unknown destination. Louis heard some of the crew mentioning Styles had met with Nick in the late afternoon, to come up with a plan.

He doesn't know how he feels about that but just hopes his Captain knows what he's doing.

He walks back to his room, pacing quickly, yearning for the warmth of his bed and some good night's sleep.

It's dark when he enters. He can't see if Zayn is up or not, just makes out the boy's silhouette on his own bed.

He slumps on his bed with his back, but a shriek of pain escapes his lips. Something that must be a rock hits the back of his head and he gets up immediately to look at it.

It's a little pebble-like rock, but due to the darkness of the room, he can't see it clearly.

He gets out of his room and grabs one of the candles on the hallway, and gets back to his bed. He has the candle in one hand and the crystal in the other.

He lifts the candle and he's amazed at how beautiful the small rock in his hand actually is.

It's a soft baby-blue colour, shaped like a little egg. Some of its areas have a deep darker blue shade, with a slight iridescent glow when Louis turns it in his palm. It's small but it feels heavy in his hand. It's beautiful.

He's confused about how that crystal made it in here, and what is the reason behind it.

"It means forgiveness," Zayn's voice interrupts his thoughts. It comes so suddenly that he yelps a little, the candle slipping through his fingers and ending up on the floor.

Fortunately, it's flame is still on, and Louis grabs it quickly and lifts it up squinting his eyes looking at his friend. He's overwhelmed to hear Zayn's voice, especially addressing him.

"Sorry?" He says with a small voice.

Zayn sits up on his bed. "He's apologizing. Came here an hour ago, but since you weren't in our room, he left it there."

"Who?" Louis dumbly asks, and it earns him a weird look from his friend.

"It's called a _Celestite_. It brings tranquillity and joy to the area. Helps you sleep better too." Zayn continues.

Tears roll down his cheeks before Louis even knows it, he's crying. He chokes out a sob, placing the candle on the small table and covers his eyes with his fists, the crystal still in his hand.

Zayn gets up from his bed and gathers him in his arms, "I'm not mad at you, you know," he whispers in his hair, "Just a bit hurt at first, but I'm your best friend so I can't stay another day without talking to you."

Louis just cries some more, "I'm s-sorry..." he barely chokes out but Zayn shushes him, kissing his head again.

"I know, lad, you're my best friend though. And maybe I should have been a bit more gentle with my words."

Louis lets out a wet laugh. He rests his head on Zayn's shoulder and then opens his hand and looks at the crystal some more.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" He lets out a sigh.

Zayn shrugs, "Well, apparently, you forgive him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> I can´t believe it has actually been so long. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Life has been difficult lately and writing while feeling down it´s a challenge. I really try to give you guys quality content. 
> 
> Thank you so much not giving up on me, I always read your lovely comments, and they are the reason I keep writing.
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter, don´t forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment.
> 
> Love you loads, xx


	9. Chapter 9

Louis doesn't know what he's actually doing here. What he is certain of is that they need to talk. The both of them can't keep going at it without a good explanation. What Louis knows for sure is that the relationship is only physical, but maybe they need to set some boundaries for those. Absolutely no feelings involved.

''I thought you weren't feeling okay?'' Styles says as he takes a seat on his desk. He's currently only in his trousers. It's as if the guy can't wait for the opportunity to take off his clothes and Louis wants to roll his eyes so bad.

There's a sly smirk on his face and Louis wants with all his heart to wipe it off. He sits in front of the man without waiting for his Captain to actually say if he can or not. Styles purses his lips as the blue-eyed boy takes his seat and he opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but it seems as if he decides against it.

''I got your little present,'' Louis says ignoring the Captain's last comment, opening his hand and revealing the small blue crystal there.

Styles raises his eyebrow, ''Did you like it?''

''I did,'' Louis nods,  ''Why did you give it to me?''

The Captain shrugs, grabbing a document on his desk mindlessly so he won't have to look at Louis, ''I thought you might like it. Do you know it's meaning?''

''Zayn explained it to me. It's called a _Celestite_ , right?'' Louis says getting up. If Styles wants to act as if it doesn't matter that much to him, then so will the blue-eyed boy. Two can play that game.

Louis starts walking around, looking at a glass displayed cabinet. Inside of it, there is a whole range of crystals, differing from size to colour.

"You have a collection?" Louis asks opening it without permission. He takes a pink one in his hand; it's almost as big as his hand.

"Oh," Styles coughs, "Yeah, I love collecting them."

"What's this one called?" He asks raising it a bit even though it weighs a lot.

"That's a _Pink Tourmaline_. Brings joy, happiness, and loving energy."

Louis eyes it, turning it in both of his hands before he puts it where he got it, closes the cabinet again and turns around to look at Styles.

"Do you think they actually do what they're meant to do?" Louis asks after a few seconds.

Styles gets up from his desk, and walks towards him, jaw slightly clenching. He stops right before Louis and takes the boy's hand in his. He lifts it up softly, nuzzling his knuckles before placing a soft kiss to each of them. Even though Louis' worked tirelessly for a big part of his life, his skin is soft and it does nothing to help Styles thirst for him.

"Well," he looks at Louis with bedroom eyes, "I have a whole collection of them. If I didn't believe they worked, I wouldn't lose my time on them." He says moving his lips from Louis' fingers ever so slightly to his palm, kissing it, and then slowly to his wrist, brushing his lips against the few veins.

Louis swallows. He moves his hand just a bit, but Styles grabs him by the waist and keeps him flush against his own torso.

"Why are you here, Louis?" He says with a deep low voice, a hint of raspiness in it.

Louis looks at his Captain's Adam's apple as it bobs, and then moves his eyes to his deep emerald ones.

"I just came here to talk," the blue-eyed boy says just above a whisper, and he wants to pinch himself so he won't let Styles have him. At least, not tonight.

The Captain comes closer, noses brushing and lips so near that all it would take for Louis to kiss him is to just tip his head back just an inch. Styles' hot breath smells of oranges; probably the man had eaten just before Louis had visited him.

Louis wants to taste him.

"Did you?" Styles upper lip curls up just a bit, and Louis wants to moan.

He pushes the man away with a deep breath. "I came here to talk."

"I didn't say you lied about that," the curly haired man shrugs, with a smug face, "but..."

 _There's always a_ _but with him_ , Louis thinks.

"I'd love if we cuddled for a bit. If you don't want to do anything, that's okay. I am not a wolf in heat for me to be impossible to contain myself around you."

Louis shakes his head and moves towards the Captain's bed without giving Styles the pleasure of agreeing to it by actually saying it.

The blue-eyed boy moves the blankets, getting rid of his shoes and then lies down in the soft Egyptian cotton sheets.

_Posh bastard._

The other man doesn't take long to follow Louis' steps, getting behind the boy, plastering himself on his back. Styles' hand comes in front him, resting above his belly. It's intimate and Louis never expected it to feel like this. He feels Styles placing a soft kiss on his head.

"Captain?" He asks after a minute.

"Tell me." His voice is slow as if drunk with sleep, and Louis loves it.

"What is your name? I mean your first one," Louis says a bit frightened, and he feels as Styles tenses on his back. Louis wishes he could say he wants to take his question back, but he doesn't. What is it with the green-eyed man and his first name, that he tenses from just a question?

"Sleep, Louis. It's late." Styles' voice comes cold and firm, so very different from just a minute before.

Louis questions himself how is it possible for one person to have two completely different characters.

"Look," the blue-eyed boy says with a sigh, "I know you told me that the crew must not know about us, but that doesn't mean you have to treat me worse than a dog in front of them."

Louis decides to change the topic. As much as he wants to know what troubles Styles, he's aware that the man doesn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it. He just wishes the Captain had a bit of faith in him.

"Louis, I told you I can't have favourites. It wouldn't be fair."

"I am not saying for you to coddle me in front of them," Louis says with a hiss on his tone, "I'm asking for you to treat me as an equal, as you do with Liam. The crew doesn't know who sleeps in your room. You do. But you keep forgetting that. When you treat me that way, it hurts me. And, even though we just fuck, it doesn't mean that it doesn't upset me."

It is quiet for a while, and Louis thinks he overstepped it but he doesn't care. If Styles isn't capable of treating him better in front of others then it's better for them to end their 'relationship' now. Being humiliated in front of everybody had been a tough pill to swallow, but Louis did it once. He isn't going to do it again.

Styles doesn't move from where he is though, he just lowers his head, nosing in the back of Louis' head, nipping softly at the skin there. He brings a leg above Louis' thighs, engulfing the slower boy even more to his body.

"Okay, I promise I'll be better."

Louis smiles. Even though it's not like he knows his Captain that much, but what he knows is that this is the best that he can get out of him at the moment. He snuggles closer, Styles' body heat calming his and he feels protected.

This ended up so much better than he thought it would.

》》》

''Why did I agree to do this again?'' Louis says with a sigh as he and Niall are walking through the ship, going to the other side of it. They're still in Italy, and Louis doesn't know why yet. He hadn't had the chance to ask his Captain, too distracted with more important topics.

It has gotten somewhat chilly in the past two days, and the air is crisp engulfing his whole body. Louis doesn't hate it per say, all in all, the sky is clear its stars bright and keeping company to the moon which is full tonight. He doesn't think of himself as a romantic person but it's a sight in which Louis would love to have a few blankets on the main deck, lay on them and just keep looking at it.

It's not too late in the night, but almost the whole crew has gone to sleep. They've all been working twelve hours a day so they can start sailing sooner, which leads to all of them being exhausted. Louis should be asleep too if he had been smart and hadn't agreed with what Niall has in mind. It's just that the Irish lad had insisted it would be fun and entertaining.

''I told you, man, it's gonna be fun. Besides, aren't you at all curious about what Jade might tell you?'' Niall says whispering as if anyone will hear him and it'll put his life in danger. He looks around before they start walking down the ladder to get to the second hallway of the ship. This part is mostly deserted, only a couple of rooms in it.

On this floor, there is a bathroom, a beverage cellar, Niall's room and Jade's room. Honestly, Louis doesn't even know why they have their own rooms. They're lucky the ship is gigantic so they allow themselves these types of luxuries.

''You really think the cards might predict my future?'' Louis asks genuinely curious. He looks at Niall who looks back at him with a glare.

''You really think my girl would do that type of shit and lie to Styles? If she's still here, it must mean that she's worth something in what she does, no?'' The Irish lad finishes with a smack of his lips.

Louis raises his hands in defence, '' Wow, wow. I totally didn't mean to insult Jade's abilities. It's just that I've never had the possibility to do something like this before.''

Niall punches his arm playfully, '' Then you should feel lucky I'm risking to sleep alone in my room for a week for your fat arse.''

''Hey!''

The cook waves him away, clearing his throat, ''Fat in a delicious way.''

''If you sleep in Jade's room, why do you need your own anyway?'' Louis decides to ignore Niall's comment.

''I can't really bear the smell of Jade's herbs and mixtures,'' Niall shrugs, ''So she comes and sleeps with me at night, but stays in her own room during the day.''

Louis clears his throat, ''So how should I refer to her? A witch?''

Niall flicks Louis in the arm, ''We prefer the term sorceress. And you can just call her by her name, you idiot. Relax, she's human. You're making it look like she has big black hair, a big ugly hairy mole on a gigantic nose, with long cat-like nails and a pointy hat."

Louis stiffs a laugh. He must admit he's calmer now that Niall explained what the girl doesn't actually look like. It's funny though how he has been on this ship for about a month, and he hadn't seen her not even once. It also showed how Styles didn't have superstitions, in which a lot of other pirates believed that women on a ship were bad luck. Pirates were usually known for being superstitious.

''My Jade is gorgeous,'' Niall whispers as an afterthought, voice low as if it was a secret that nobody was supposed to know.

The Irish lad knocks on the girl's door three times, with a particular sound to it that showed that Niall did it to let her know who actually was knocking on her door.

Niall was actually right. Jade is gorgeous. Big, almond-shaped, brown eyes; full lips and a cute button nose. Her hair was the colour of honey, which suited her complex almost perfectly.

Her smile dies a little when she sees that Niall isn't alone, and as if on instinct she closes her door a little until only her body can be seen.

''Hi, '' she says softly, ''You must be Louis, right?''

The girl gives Niall a look, that clearly says _what is he doing here_ , and Louis feels himself growing more and more uncomfortable for being there. He wants to kick Niall in the balls for thinking this would be a good idea. It's not like Louis blames Jade, in fact, he can somehow understand where she is coming from.

Jade's profession is not exactly well received in society. Actually, there have been cases in which people were decapitated or hanged if they were doubted for witchcraft. Jade doesn't know Louis, so it is understandable that she fears for her life in Louis' presence, even though it's not like the blue-eyed boy has anyone to snitch on her. The only person Louis could have told that would be Zayn, but Zayn already knows, being part of the crew. So in the end, Louis isn't harmful at all.

''Yes, that's me,'' Louis says with what he considers a warm smile so he'll show her he's not a threat. ''Niall has talked so much about you.''

Niall places a hand on her shoulder, ''Love, it's okay. We can trust Louis.''

The sorceress exhales and looks pointedly at her boyfriend, but nonetheless nods. She opens the door and steps out of the way gesturing for the two boys to enter.

It's dark in her room, lit by a few candles. The curtains of the girl's room are closed, meaning she might keep them that way during the day too. A single bed is near the window, with blankets thrown over it carelessly. The fire-place is what mostly lights up the room and a big black billy is put on the floor near it. Louis remains standing not knowing where to sit, or if he should sit at all.

There are a few shelves on the wall, filled with flasks with colourful liquids in it, and a few ripped notebooks which weren't well kept. The biggest notebook is on her desk, its cover a dark, leather brown, with a few scratches in it. It seems to be filled with ripped pages, and notes of hers.

The woman herself has a dark purple bandana tied around her head, with a long grey skirt flowing down to her legs everytime she moves, and a tight black shirt with sleeves down to her forearms. She has a peculiar, bronze, eyeball necklace hanging around her neck, and Louis' intrigued of its meaning.

''What are you doing here?'' Jade finally says with a sigh, as she takes a seat on top of her desk, without minding if she sat on her notes.

Louis looks at Niall, his mouth a little dry. In fact, he wants to make sure that the girl knows this wasn't his idea, that if it were for him he wouldn't even dare interrupt Jade from whatever her job on this ship is.

''Louis wants you to read the cards for him,'' Niall says sitting on her bed, making it sound like it was Louis' idea.

The blue-eyed boy gives him an incredulous look.

''It was his idea,'' Louis says immediately pointing to his friend.

Jade rolls her eyes, and something tells Louis he isn't the first one Niall brought here.

Louis mocks a gasp, placing his hand over his chest, ''What?! That eye roll tells me Niall has brought people here before. Niall, you filthy dog, I thought you were a virgin. I thought we had something special!''

Jade huffs out a laugh, and Louis' tension immediately lowers.

''I like you, Louis,'' she says with a genuine smile, ''If it helps, you're the first one I'll gladly read the cards of all of Niall's friends.''

''See, Ireland, Jade knows what's up.''

''This so far from what I thought would happen. You weren't supposed to become her ally!'' Niall grumbles.

Louis wiggles his brows at him. If Louis likes one thing about his personality, is that he can light up awkward situations with his humour.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop it now." Jade says with a snort. She walks towards her boyfriend and pecks his pouty lips. Louis can't help but smile.

"Just a curiosity," the blue-eyed boy says, "Have you ever read Niall's cards?"

The couple shares a look.

"No," Jade speaks, "The moron has always asked me, but I can't do it. What if I see something not good in them. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

The thought runs a shiver down Louis' spine. When Niall had suggested the idea at first, Louis hadn't thought about the bad side of it, being afraid of Jade most of all. Now that he's thinking about it, he can't wonder but what if...

Anyway, the curiosity gets the best of him. Besides, the cards can't always be 100% right, right?

"Shall we?" He says trying to be done with it as soon as he can.

The thing is that Louis can back down from it, but the curious part of him doesn't let him. Now that he knows Jade a bit better, he wants to know more.

"Okay," Jade nods once, "Take a seat in front of my desk. I'll grab the cards."

With the cards Jade grabs a candle too, placing it on the table after she clears it up a bit. It feels cold in there, or maybe Louis' slightly afraid and that's what makes it feel like it.

The cards are face down. They are black with intricate, gold designs in them. Jade disperses a few crystals on top of them. It helps create a more serene aura for the room, according to her.

"When were you born?" Jade asks him.

"December twenty-fourth," Louis quickly answers.

He feels a few steps on the hardwood floor and then sees Niall grabbing a nearby stool sitting across them, biting his fingers.

"So you're a Capricorn. Your astrological element is earth," the girl says, shuffling the cards on her hands.

"The best deck of cards used for your sign is _The Suit of Pentacles_. There are fourteen cards on this deck," She displays all of them in front of him, "From Ace of Pentacles to Ten of Pentacles," Jade points at each of them with her index finger, "And then the Page of Pentacles, Knight of Pentacles, Queen of Pentacles and King of Pentacles."

Louis eyes them all. Each card with a different drawing to it. He's in a sort of trance, silently waiting for more.

"Are you following me?" Jade asks again.

"Oh, yeah," Louis says after a cough. The tips of his fingers have gone cold, and there's a heavy weight on his stomach.

"The Pentacles rule the material world, the things that we can touch. Each of them has a special meaning for the past, present, and future. You'll choose twelve, and then you'll place four of them for each period; your past, present, and future."

The sorceress places them face down, so Louis won't know what he'll choose. They're all in a row in front of him, and he places his hands randomly each time.

"Now choose four for each period of your life."

The blue-eyed boy does as he's told.

"Where do you want to begin with?" Jade asks him again.

Louis takes a deep breath, pursing his lips as he eyes each deck on the black tablecloth.

"You know what?" He says after a few seconds," Let's just starts from the past, then present, and then the future."

Jade places the other eight cards a bit away from the centre, and displays in a row the first four ones. She begins reading each of them, turning the cards around at a time, mainly explaining Louis' poor and unfortunate background. Nothing new.

The fact that all that is accurate scares the blue-eyed for what's to come for the future.

The same routine goes for the present too. Jade remains vague, nothing special in her words. She explains in simple words what each card represents; there is no financial gain, no special occurrence in his private life, and things will remain this way for a bit.

Louis exhales. It has gone pretty well until now. He never knew reading cards would take this much time, almost one hour and a half.

"Lord, it's been so long since we started and we're not even finished yet," he says with a shake of his head.

Jade snorts, "Louis, this is merely long. There are times where reading cards take more than three hours. You should be thankful you've had a boring life 'til now."

"Thanks," Louis replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, for the four final cards," Jade continues, "The first one is the Page of Pentacles. The Page of Pentacles is an intellectual card."

Louis wiggles his brows at Niall and then winks.

"Usually the Page brings good tidings to you or people close to you, most likely in academic or financial field. According to the future, everything you need to know is available now if you take the time to understand it for later."

Louis furrows his brows, "Which means?"

Jade exhales, "Which means if you want to know something you should be brave and ask to understand and know, so in the future you'll not have any misunderstandings."

Louis still doesn't get what Jade's saying, but he's willing to let it go. Maybe he'll think about it later and understand what the card is referring to.

"The second one is the Nine of Pentacles. It represents significant financial reward. According to the future, there are new challenges waiting for you to dispel your feelings of dissatisfaction. The void you are experiencing will not be remedied by the challenges, but the rewards will help you be content."

Louis swallows thickly because he knows what that void of feelings mainly consists of. Especially why he is feeling dissatisfaction; what the cards are saying is that even if he'll get rich it won't fill what he's actually lacking. He doesn't comment on it.

"Then we have - " Jade furrows her brows.

Louis heartbeat raises, "What? What is it?"

"Huh... interesting," She purses her lips. "It's contradictory. We have the Ace of Pentacles. It represents a new beginning of some form. The period, which in this case the future, will see most of your relationship on stable ground, and, despite the hard work you may be doing, you will be very content with your situation. Which is the opposite of what the Nine of Pentacles said."

Louis keeps looking at the card as if it will grow a mouth and will say what it actually means.

"It has never happened before," Jade continues, and surprisingly it isn't helping how Louis' feeling at all. "Maybe, after all, it depends on the choices you'll make."

Louis rolls his eyes, "That isn't actually predicting the future. Each action has its consequences, and I know that without the help of the tarots."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a complicated little shit," Jade huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing, Louis lowers his head and closes his eyes. He's actually blaming Jade for something she absolutely has no power over.

"I'm sorry," he says sheepishly, "I got a little frustrated."

The girl nods, shifting in her seat and breathes in and out before she grabs the final card.

"And finally we have the Four of Pentacles. This has mostly negative perceptions, I'm afraid," Jade says with a shaky breath, "There is a man which holds his possessions in a very defensive way. Greedy for power. This man is so tied to his possessions that he will do everything to protect them, and it is the only thing he knows to do."

Louis' hands go clammy, and he's even more nervous than he was two minutes ago. What man? Who is he? What possession?

"As for the future, one can achieve leadership, power, and wealth, but only through great effort and sacrifice. One has to give up a lot, to achieve their goal. Sacrifice is a must."

Jade's facial expression has turned serious on this one. If 'til now she had managed to find a positive tone to each of the other tarots, now she's struggling to even continue speaking.

Louis looks at Niall, who looks back at him, both boys speechless and with fear in their eyes. Louis could have expected everything from this reading session, but what Jade just read would have never passed through his mind.

_Fucking hell! This is the last fucking time I listen to this Irish bastard!_

"You know," Jade smiles weakly as if she saw something else but she's not willing to share, "Cards are not always accurate. You saw it yourself. You had two contradictory cards in one period of your time. I wouldn't take it that seriously."

It helps him calm a little, "You think?"

Jade nods quickly, "Y-yeah. I wouldn't worry that much."

Louis swallows again for what seems the millionth time, "Okay. I really hope so."

"Anyway," Jade starts gathering the cards quickly in no particular order, "If you guys don't mind I'll go to sleep. It's been a long day, and this out of nowhere session added to my tiredness."

They don't have the time to even protest even if they wanted to, as Jade starts pushing them both out of the door without even saying goodnight.

Louis and Niall keep looking at the hardwood for a minute, stunned.

"Okay," Louis blinks, "I uh - well - I better go now." He points with his thumb to the other part of the ship where his room is situated.

"Yeah," Niall agrees with a nod.

Louis turns around and doesn't look back. He keeps saying that everything is fine, and he'll get in his bed, have a long sleep and forget that he ever read those cards and what they meant. Jade said it herself, cards aren't always right, and Louis is sure even if they are it can't be that big of a deal. He'll calm down eventually; all these bad feelings will melt away from his body as ice does under the sun.

Sleep doesn't come to him all night long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for supporting me guys!
> 
> Love you! <3 xx


	10. Chapter 10

Jade is cleaning her room when he gets there. And by cleaning, she is throwing away everything she does not any longer need, so she will make some space for the new ingredients she intends to buy that day.

He sees her agitated, huffing every two minutes, a small crease formed between her eyes. Styles does not blame her as they all are stressed at their current situation; attacked when they least expected it, but nonetheless, it happened so now they need to take measures.

Her room is a total disaster, all sorts of herbs, flasks, and papers all over the floor meanwhile she has a big old bag in her hand going around the room. Unlike any other day, the windows of her place are opened as she is probably airing it, and she has a few Chamomile leaves on fire on a tin plate on the side of the area. They release a particular scent, and curiously it calms him.

He found the door open when he arrived a few minutes ago - Jade had yet to notice him - but he knocked on it out of respect. The sorceress lifts her head scared, a faint scream escaping her lips as she releases the bag in her hand in horror.

"You scared me!" She says with a scowl, waving her hand in front of her face as if it will calm the rapid palpitations of her heart.

Styles looks at her with a glint of amusement in his face. He truly doesn't have time for small talk or any of the sorts, but one can't go stressed all the time or they would burst. He takes a step in uninvited 'cause at this point, he doesn't think he needs it. Jade continues walking around her room, and Styles wants to suggest that she calms a bit down as he can sense how anxious she must be feeling - even though he doesn't know the reason behind it - but she has stressed it enough times that her mess is her comfort zone, so he lets her do her own thing.

''What got you so anxious?'' The Captain asks grabbing a few items from her desks looking at them with no particular curiousity behind.

She takes a deep breath, ''I read the cards of one of the crew members the other night, and since then I have this uneasy feeling. Can't really pinpoint what it is. God, I'm such a shitty sorceress sometimes!'' Jade says letting the bag slip through her fingers again, and the few items that must be in there fall down with a loud clang.

Styles raises his eyebrows, placing back on the desk whatever weird liquid he had on his hand, ''That bad?''

Jade shakes her head in frustration as if she resigns from whatever explanation she must have come up with in her head. ''See, I don't even know what to say! But, whatever it is, it's not good,'' she sighs.

The Captain purses his lips, ''Was he anyone I should worry about? Anyone who would put in danger my ship?''

''You know I can't tell you that. A witches' trust and all that shit.'' Jade turns her back at her Captain, grabbing the bag again and picking up whatever thing her eye catches first.

Styles tsks, waving his index finger behind her back, ''If my ship is in danger, I don't give a fuck about your trust!''

"Okay, calm down. Not everything I do here has to do with you and your precious ship. It was personal, so get your head out of your arse." Jade says with a huff. It has always been like this.

This type of bickering going between them, showing how close they were to each other. Even though Styles has been the Captain for as long as Jade has been a part of the crew, she has never been one to get afraid and take a step back. She fights him and tells him how things are, and Styles appreciates that because he knows her intentions are never ill.

"Okay, fuck. Relax. I didn't come here to fight. I came for a whole other reason."

"Yes, I have it ready," Styles knows she just rolled her eyes, "It's on the top shelf behind you. There's a note on it that says _Poción de la Verdad_. It's in a little flask." Jade adds dismissively. She knows not to ask why Styles needs a potion of truth in his hands, because whatever the reason behind it may be, it's never good.

"Why name it in Spanish?"

"I didn't name it, Cap'n. My nan's best friend was Spanish. He came up with it, and of course, he named it. I think it would be fair to keep the same name."

"All right, fair." Styles turns around and makes his way to where Jade said.

There's a number of flasks around, all in different shapes and sizes with little notes in it saying what they're for. As Jade said, the potion it's on the top shelf, in a clear flask, it's liquid a deep purple. The flask is small, almost the size of his thumb and he groans.

"Why such a small portion?" He asks turning around, pocketing it in his jacket.

"It should be enough for a couple of questions. The ingredients we got in India were not enough, and you know how long it took for it to brew. I would suggest you use it wisely, as it will take me months to prepare another one." The sorceress takes out a thin paper, placing some tobacco in it before she licks the sides and lights it up. She offers one to Styles, but he waves his hand in denial.

"How does it work?"

"Pretty simple. The person you'll give it must take a sip and you ask him a question. Only ask _yes_ or _no_ questions. If their answer is true, their eyes will turn purple and you'll get your answer. If they're lying their eyes will turn into a dark red almost maroon."

"Approximately, how many answers can I get out of this?" The Captain pats his pocket once.

"Most probably three. That's why you'll need to think your questions thoroughly. I think this is all we've left right now for you to find the culprit who did this to The Laurel."

The Captain knows who did it; what he needs are reasons. "All right," Styles takes a deep breath. He tips his tricorn out of respect for Jade and the girl bows her head a little.

"Don't worry," the Captain adds, "I know exactly what to do."

》》》

He gets back in his room quickly, with the purpose to grab a few other things he might need to get on with his plan. Nick is waiting for it at his tavern, while Liam is getting Richie and Wickley with them. The faster they get on with it the better. Styles doesn't know yet how Pravus works and if he is spying on Styles in any type of way.

If Styles is able to get his hands on potions and witchcraft, he is more than sure that Pravus can too. What surprises him is that why hasn't Pravus confronted him yet. If the Captain of _Ubique Mors_ had wanted he would've made it possible by now.

Nonetheless, it doesn't mean that the curly-haired lad will sit and wait for Pravus to come to him. He has to take matters into his own hands, and _that_ has been delayed enough.

"What are you doing here?" He asks Louis as soon as he enters the room. The boy is changing the sheets of his bed, while the floor-to-ceiling windows are opened widely.

Louis shrugs, "Yao told me to come and clean your room, and to be honest he wasn't wrong. What happened here? You're not one to live in this type of mess."

"So you take orders from Yao now?" Styles dismisses the second part of his statement. He knows he has been a bit too careless with his room, and he couldn't even bear the sight of it, but he's had more than enough on his plate lately that he couldn't bring himself to care for it.

"As long as it keeps him out of my way," Louis says while he places the pillows on his bed. He walks around the other part of the bed, placing the big pillows on that side too before he goes to the chair to grab the maroon duvet.

The Captain fishes out the key of his drawers, sitting on his chair, and taking out his cutlass and a few documents.

"Does he bother you?" He asks after a minute, eyeing each of Louis' movements.

"Not much, no," Louis sighs, "but he's right. I have to keep doing my job on this ship. I'm not used to doing nothing, either."

He places the duvet on top of the bed, fixing the corners and makes sure it's spread out evenly. He walks to the window again, grabbing each side and closing them thinking the room has had enough of airing.

"Where are you going, if I may ask?" Louis adds.

"Just to get on with my plan. I better go now, so I won't be late. Plotting revenge against Pravus doesn't give me the luxury of time." Styles responds, eyeing the few documents before rolling them and tying them with a red string.

"Who is Pravus, by the way?"

"I'll tell you. Someday."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you cannot."

"Why?" Louis crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm sure Niall and Zayn will be there too. So why can't I?"

"I don't think you will find it enjoyable." The Captain winces. "Where I am going there's only gonna be torture and misery."

"I think you're forgetting that I was a part of Lazarius' crew. There's nothing you will do that I haven't seen yet. Trust me."

"It's gonna get bloody, Louis. It will be a horrific view that may give one nightmares." Styles walks towards him stopping just a few inches away.

He winds his arms around Louis' waist, bringing the shorter boy's body closer to his. Louis smells sweet, distinct and intoxicating. He lowers his head and breathes in his lover, the tip of his nose barely touching the side of Louis' neck. He gives the expanse of skin a few feathery kisses as if he is afraid Louis' delicate skin will bruise just from the lightest touch. The thing is, he wouldn't mind bruising the blue-eyed boy, as long as those elicit whimpery moans from him and make Louis' breath hitch in his throat.

He lowers his hand down the boy's body, grabbing the plump, clothed bum and squeezing it and feeling as it fills his hands. Styles cants his hips lightly, rubbing his half-hard length against the boy's lower stomach just a little, his tongue coming out of his mouth to lick and have a taste. He squeezes harder than the first time, and Louis moans lowly in his throat. The boy in his arms bares his neck giving him more skin to nibble on, and Styles curses under his breath as he stiffens more in his trousers.

 _Fuck_ , he needs to go before he takes Louis right there, standing.

"Don't worry," Louis says as an afterthought when Styles finally ends his teasing torture. He bites his lower lip wiggling his eyebrows, "I'll close your eyes and massage your back when you won't be able to look at the horrific view any longer."

"Oh, how lovely of you," Styles' mouth quirks up in a sarcastic grin.

It's all the confirmation Louis needs.

》》》

Louis doesn't exactly know what they are going to do, as he wasn't part of the plan initially, but he follows his Captain without making any questions 'cause he is sure that in a few minutes each of them will find an answer. The road is familiar, as he has walked through this same path not more than a few days ago, but his mind doesn't quite grasp the motive why they're walking to Nick's Tavern. It's early in the morning, very few people around and a cool breeze hugs his skin, the rags on his body not covering much.

  
He looks at Niall and Zayn at the front door, muttering within them with slightly pinched eyebrows and Louis gets curious even more, but he just sticks with his plan to not ask questions. He knows Styles is in a somewhat sour mood and he doesn't want to be an addition to that.

He waits for his Captain to say something to the boys on the front door, but Styles doesn't. Louis guesses Niall and Zayn have already received orders to guard the front door. As he walks behind Styles, stepping in the tavern, he looks at his friends one at a time, expecting a sign of some sorts of what is going on, but both of them shrug, while Niall motions with his head to continue walking inside.

The tavern is empty, and the stench of several days old steak grease and spilt wine and rum invades his senses. It looks like this place hasn't been open since Louis was last here, the place dark with only a few candles lit. The stools of each table are placed on top of them, making their path easy as Louis follows the lead of his Captain.

He hears a faint scream coming from somewhere in the building, as he and Styles are the only ones in the main area. He shifts in his feet as the green-eyed man looks back at him, nodding his head once as if saying to keep quiet and brace himself for what he is about to see.

The scream is heard again, and Louis winces as if it is him the one experiencing it. He hears as the area fills with a voice lathered with hurt and misery, the shriek piercing his ears and he closes his eyes harshly, feeling a pang in his heart.

Styles walks behind the main counter, making his way down a flight of stairs that are not visible from the other part of the place and then an old rusty door is seen at the end of the dim hallway. The pace of his heart raises with each step, the creaking of the old wood under his feet matching it.

Styles knocks just once, briefly and barely making a noise while Louis wonders if those who are in the room heard it. Turns out they did, as after a few seconds the shuffling of the locks settles in and Liam appears; sweaty and with his right hand covered in a white cloth. The cloth is dirty with blood, and suddenly it gets so quiet in the room as they step in.

The room is mostly dark, and it seems to be mainly used for keeping wine or furniture as in tables, stools, and barrels. Louis looks around, his eyes moving from Nick to Yao and then Liam again. He swallows when he sees Styles getting rid of his coat, placing it on a table nearby.

In the very middle of the room, there is a man, tied in a chair, face covered in blood and his jaw and eye swollen. Louis' body hurts. The man's body is dripping wet with what seems to be water or some type of alcohol, while his mouth is covered with a dirty cloth.

His eyes - or eye - show the fear that has crept in him, body squirming against the ropes as if his soul is gripping on the last bit of hope to escape. He ignores everyone else in the room and keeps looking at Styles, knowing that the torture he has endured this whole time is about to get worst.

"Hello, Walter, fancy seeing you here," the curly-haired man grabs a chair turns it around and sits on it in front of Walter.

The man's muffled scream echoes throughout the room, and Louis shivers, his left hand rubbing his right arm.

"Now, you know why you're here, don't you?" Styles says, and then looks at Yao motioning to him to remove the cloth from the man's, Walter's, mouth. "Let's make it easy and get this over and done with. If you make the right choices, you'll get yourself a deal."

"I don't know anything!" Walter roars, bloody spit dripping from the side of his mouth, his voice cracking and raspy as if he has never drunk water his entire life.

The Captain tsks, "Surprisingly, I'm having a hard time believing it. All in all, you were Pravus' second in command. Or am I lying?"

Walter moves his eyes away from Styles, his eyes piercing holes on the floor, refusing to talk. His chest is moving rapidly with each intake of breath he's having.

"Speak," Styles adds impatiently.

"I will never tell you! Ever! You can suck my arse!" Walter's dry roar is heard, and a screeching cough accompanies it.

The green-eyed lad lets out a dry laugh, "Rimming is my favourite pass time, I'll admit, but your arse is the last thing on earth I'd ever put my mouth on."

The other men in the room stifle a laugh, while Louis chuckles lowly, a pink tint adorning his cheeks. He plays with his fingers biting his lower lip, heart beating faster at his Captain's words.

Styles gets up from his chair, walking closer to Walter and curling his fingers lightly around the man's throat. "I have to be honest, I like to do things roughly. The sound of bones crushing under my hands is one of my top favourites. But unfortunately," Styles gets in his face, "I need answers from you. So, you won't die. Yet."

When Walter refuses to speak again, the Captain lands a hard punch on his stomach, barely wincing at the movement, while his rings get stuck in Walter's shirt.

Louis widens his eyes when he sees the man coughing blood, a pained groan escaping his lips. Yao passes Styles a towel, the green-eyed lad wiping his hands as if he had touched some type of disease.

"I see you chose to do this the hard way. What my men put you through is nothing compared to what awaits you. But, you're a fucking lucky son of a bitch, and I won't lose any more time with you," Styles seethes menacingly in the man's ear.

He walks back to where his coat is and fishes out a small vial, looking at it with a smug grin before going back to Walter.

"This, my dear Walter," the Captain grips the man's jaw making him look at what Styles has in his hand, "Is a truth potion. One drop of this and I'll get the answers I need."

As if on instinct Walter closes his mouth quickly, lips pressed in a thin line, trying to get his head out of the Captain's grasp.

The Captain forces his grip, "I would suggest you swallow this voluntarily, or the only other thing you'll swallow will be your own tongue." He says calmly.

Louis covers his mouth, a swirling sensation going on in his stomach and suddenly he feels like he's going to vomit; the scenery of what just Styles said happening in his mind. He breathes in and out a few times, trying to get rid of the mental images in his head and after a shaky exhale he braces himself.

Walter still refuses, shifting and squirming, muffled groans heard from his sealed lips. This time Styles' punch gets Walter in his jaw, and Louis lets out a small yelp, goosebumps appearing on his skin from the cracking sound. He sees as a few teeth fly everywhere in the room, one landing near Louis' feet. Sanguine fluid flows out of Walter's mouth, jaw slack and head tipping back against his shoulders. His eyes roll to the back of his head, only the white showing, and for a minute Louis fears the man is dead.

The faint groans coming from him, a few tears wetting Walter's cheeks that wash away some of the blood there, prove him wrong.

Yao and Liam walk where Styles is, slapping the man's face a few time to bring him back. When Walter blinks at them, they open his mouth, the Captain pouring just a drop of the potion. They all look at Walter's throat as it bobs from the swallowing, and Styles dimple pops in a sinister smile.

"See, you didn't have to go through all that. Now," Styles takes a few steps back, closing the flask and putting it in his trousers' pocket, "Look at me. If you even dare to look away, you'll have it ten times worse. Was Pravus on my ship a few nights ago?"

Walter takes a deep breath, and lets out a faint, "Yes." His eyes slowly morph into a radiant purple, his iris completely gone.

All men look at him in awe and the man in the chair looks at them confused, not knowing what the liquid he swallowed did to his body.

"Hmm, very well," Styles raises a brow, rolling his sleeves above his elbows. He takes out the potion again, eyeing Walter, silently ordering him to obey this time.

Walter doesn't say anything, just lets the man feed him the liquid swallowing it with a wince.

"Was Pravus after my loot?"

"Yes." Walter answer quickly.

Styles expects for his eyes to turn red, as he perfectly knows Pravus is not after it since not even a penny from it was taken, but this time Walter's eyes turn yellow, a vibrant phosphoric one that could give someone a headache. The Captain gets confused, distinctly remembering that Jade never mentioned yellow and what it means if it happened.

"We spent a long time destroying some parts o-of your ship and looked everywhere for something. Pravus didn't tell us what. A-as soon as we were going to take the loot, Rick saw a few men of your crew walking back to the ship, so we jumped on water and took off i-immediately. Pravus won't fight you until he gets what he wants first," Walter adds.

Styles gets up furiously, opening the flask again and pouring what's left in it in Walter's mouth, but the bastard on the chair spits it out as if it's venom. "Not so fast, Styles. You're not getting any other word out of me again."

The Captain lunges, wrapping his hands around his throat, face pale and his back stiff, his eyes dilated and just a sliver of the green can be seen. Louis had heard about his rage, his wrath, before when he worked at _The Fraud_ , but he had never witnessed it. Looking at the scene in front of him right now, he knows that what he had heard weren't mere tales. Styles is scary, powerful, filled with rage and hatred.

Louis' afraid of him.

Walter's choking, body lax and mouth hanging open gasping for air. It takes Liam and Yao to detach Styles from Walter, who coughs harshly, taking lungfuls of air.

"You are going to pay for this!" The Captain roars, smashing the now empty flask against the pavement, "Death will be luxury to you, as you will wish it'll come. But I'll not allow it 'til every last, pathetic little hope to live dies in you."

He kicks Walter again in the stomach, the man stumbling down on his back with a loud thud. Styles turns around, grabbing his hat and his coat, wearing them quickly before he leaves the tavern without adding another word.

Louis follows him. It may be a very bad idea, as Styles is practically boiling with anger. But Louis has this internal need to make Styles' pain go away. Louis needs to make it better.

He walks with fast steps behind him, barely keeping up.

"Captain!" Louis shouts fearfully as they walk into a deserted path, but Styles doesn't respond and just keeps on walking. "Captain! Hear me out!"

Styles turns around in a quick move, hands curling into fists in his sides, jaw clenched and eyes empty. "What the fuck do you want?"

"What did Jade explain to you?" Louis asks placing both of his hands on his knees, trying to even his breathing.

"Louis. I don't have time for this!"

"Please, tell me."

Styles licks his lips in frustration, breathing harshly through his nose, "She told me to ask _yes_ or _no_ questions. If the fucker's eyes would turn purple, then he was telling the truth. If they turned red he was lying. She never fucking mentioned yellow."

Louis takes a few steps closer, thinking carefully about what Styles just said, "What if yellow is a half of lie?" He elaborates, "As in, Walter told you a half of what really happened, but at the same time not all of it. I think it's a good explanation."

Styles opens his mouth but then closes it. He rubs his hand over his face in frustration and just nods at what Louis just said.

"He's after the map, isn't he?" Louis adds after a deep swallow, "The _Lead-Me-Map_."

Styles closes their distance, eyes morphing into a sinister look, eyeing Louis sternly and placing a menacing hand over his shoulder, "Are you snooping over my things?"

Louis shakes his head quickly, "No. I just came across it while cleaning."

"How did you know what type of map it was?"

"My mom," Louis' voice is barely heard. "When I was little she used to tell me tales about it. About pirate's adventures, sailing through the earth and finding the biggest treasures anybody had ever heard of. I never believed it actually existed 'til I saw it with my own two eyes on your desk."

Styles nods, his hand never leaving Louis' shoulder, "I don't think the map is the only thing they're after at this point. But, you must not tell anybody about it. Only Liam knows. I am trusting you with a very dangerous and important secret. Do not fail me, Louis."

"I won't," Louis says closing their distance and wrapping his hands around Styles neck, "Come on, let's go to your room and relax you."

The shorter boy licks his lips as he says it, and then places a quick kiss to the v-line of Styles' throat. Louis smiles as he hears his breath hitch.

The man kisses Louis' forehead, his body not shaking with rage any longer. His smell pervades Louis' senses, dizzying the blue-eyed boy and suddenly the ship seems too far away.

He grabs Louis by the hand and starts walking in the direction of _The Laurel_ , "Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hint: Pravus is not only after the map. ;)
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too. My username is Sarah16794
> 
> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment. As you know it's always appreciated. ❤❤


	11. Chapter 11

Louis pushes the Captain into his room as soon as they get onto the ship. It's still daytime outside, but _The Laurel_ seems to be mainly vacant, giving them the ideal opportunity to spend some time with each other. It's not like they haven't been intimate with other men from the crew still lurking around, but this time is different because they don't have to care if anybody catches them in a _compromising_ position.

Styles goes easily, plopping down in his chair, and Louis doesn't lose time to climb in his lap and starts kissing him. His Captain grabs him by the waist, planting their chests together, while Louis' legs are on Styles' sides. The blue-eyed boy starts grinding his hips lightly, just giving both of them enough friction to get them worked up.

The Captain's hands on his hips are like vices, pulling him closer than he possibly can and Louis knows that it is as a coping mechanism to deal and forget all the shit that has been happening lately. It's like Louis' body serves as a happy place; a dreamland where the forbidden fruit is allowed to have and bite. He kisses the Captain harshly, biting his lips, getting them puffy and he moans in pleasure and in pain. It's a good pain. An exquisite pain.

Styles tastes like dark chocolate, rum, mixed with the smallest hint of sea salt and Louis adores it. More than he actually should. It's earth-shattering how much he enjoys kissing the man underneath him; it should be illegal in some kind of way. But, Louis doesn't care nonetheless. If it means that he gets to keep tasting this fine man under him everytime he can, Louis would suffer every doom found on earth happily.

Mournfully, Louis breaks their kiss so he'll be able to breathe, harsh air coming out of his nose and he doesn't stop there. He moves his mouth from the chin to Styles' jaw and then slowly moving to the man's earlobe, sucking it to his mouth earning a moan of satisfaction. He can feel how hard the movement makes the Captain, and Louis revels in it, wishing he could hear it more often, as there is no chance for the blue-eyed boy to ever get bored with the sound.

He starts moving slowlier down on the Captain's body, kissing each revealed skin without taking off the man's clothes. Styles releases him hesitantly as if Louis will slip from his hands and go away and take the pleasure with him. A mischievous smile appears on his face involuntarily, knowing that for once he's got some control. It's breezy in the room, the window slightly open and it cools their heated skin caused by the urgent moves.

Louis gets in-between Styles' thighs, grabbing the man's crotch from above his pants, and he feels the slight twitch of the Captain's thighs. He moves his gaze up, looking directly at the curly-haired man; conveying through his look what he is about to do. When Louis does this, Styles seems to enjoy it immensely, unable to stop looking at him. The cabin boy loves that kind of attention on him.

He mouths on the hardened cock, kissing the length of it with closed mouthed kisses, laying them teasingly. Louis can feel himself hardening even more in his own trousers, but at the moment he has to take care of Styles first. He has to take all the stress away, replace it with care and pleasure.

"Stop teasing," comes a breathy order from Styles, and it's too soft to consider it as an order. Louis knows that right now he has the man on his palm, and that kind of power feels amazing for once.

Louis doesn't respond, just continues with the kisses, his hands rubbing Styles' thighs slowly. He removes a hand from the Captain's thigh, lowering it to his own dick, but a little shake of the head coming from Styles stops him.

"Don't touch."

It's fascinating, the way Styles says it, even in his most vulnerable moments, regaining power with a low and stern voice, which withholds a slight vibration to it. Louis obeys, just because he wants to; because he knows that even if he didn't listen to the man, it's not like the Captain will stop him from how hard and anxious he is to get Louis' mouth on his shaft.

Then, Louis decides to end the man's suffering, unbuttoning the trousers slowlier than it should take and a little memory makes him stifle a laugh. A little more than a month ago he was in the same position that he is right now, taking Styles' clothes off to bathe him. He vividly remembers how very much embarrassed he was at the time, absolutely refusing to look at Styles' naked body.

He licks his lips as he looks at the cock that bobs out of the trousers, flush and hard and too inviting. He curls his fingers at its base, hearing a sharp inhale of breath coming from above. Styles is spread out on his chair, hands at the sides of it, legs opened wide, an unruly mess of curls on his head, and a red flush starting from his chest to his cheeks.

The blue-eyed boy puts his mouth on the head of the shaft, eyes closing at the salty taste invading his senses. He starts a few suckling motions with his mouth, while his hand moves slowly up and down. The hardened cock in his mouth makes him want to close his eyes in delight, but at the same time, he wants to look up at Styles and see the way he'll get worked up so much that he won't know what to do with himself.

He moves his head down, getting the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, feeling the way it throbs. He feels Styles' hands on his head, keeping his head where it is just for a few seconds before he moves it up again. His breathing is coming harshly out of his nose, eyes brimmed with tears and jaw aching from the thick length. Louis loses no time in starting to move his head up and down quickly, his tongue tracing the head and circling around it.

His knees are beginning to ache from the position, his cock in his trousers even more from being completely unattended. His jaw has started to ache just a bit more, so he releases Styles' dick from his mouth, wiping with the back of his hand any spit or pre-come over his lips and chin. He continues moving his right hand up and down on the hard shaft, thumbing the slit of it.

Styles' thumb wipes the side of his mouth, "Fuck, darling. What are you doing to me." It is more of a statement than a question, and it's all the encouragement Louis needs.

He takes his Captain in his mouth again, this time letting him fuck it with his hips coming up from the chair. He knows Styles will come soon if the trembling of the insides of his thighs is anything to go by. The man on the chair is groaning at each hitting his cock does to Louis' throat, his fingers tangling on the blue-eyed boy's hair.

He comes hard with a loud moan, pushing his cock as far as it can go in Louis' mouth, his load filling it and sliding down the boy's throat, taking every drop he can. It takes a moment for Louis to release the Captain's cock from his mouth, just about when he feels it getting soft.

In no time Styles is lifting him up, grabbing him by his underarms, sitting him on his lap and clashing their mouths together. He hums in approvement when he tastes himself in Louis' mouth, making sure Louis is in no way touching his sensitive cock that is still out of his trousers.

The Captain breaks the kiss just so he can spit on his hand, then lowers Louis' own trousers just under his dick and wrapping his hand around it. With quick motions, he has the boy whimpering again against his lips, Louis' hips matching the movement of the curly-haired lad's hand.

"I'll take care of you, baby," Styles responds to the muffled pleads against his mouth, keeping up the pace of his hand.

He moves his other hand from Louis' waist, licking the tip of his middle finger and Louis knows. He completely senses what Styles is about to do but he doesn't care. The warm hand on his cock spreads jolts that struck his whole body, and he feels like exploding. He sighs and then whimpers, not sure of how to react first at the sensation. The Captain's hand on his dick is a relief as much as it is a torture. He wants to get away from it but then again he wants more.

He feels as Styles hand moves behind his back, slipping slowly between his cheeks and rubbing over his hole. It's an agony the way he feels empty as he knows how near to feeling full his body is. He continues with the pleading, winding his arms around the Captain's neck, and stuffing his face in his throat, breathing him in.

"That's it, darling, let go," Styles says in his hair, kissing it softly as he probably feels how near bliss Louis is.

Every pleasurable sensation hits his body as he comes with a cry, just at the moment when the tip of Styles' middle finger enters him, and it's all it takes; it's all it takes for Louis to let it all out; it's all it takes for Louis to lose and drown himself in everything that Styles is.

He grabs the green-eyed man's wrist, stopping his movements while whimpering at his sensitive length. It's unbearable and he is unable to endure more for today. It's incredible how Styles can set him free of his misery; how Styles can make him give it all to him with all his might.

He raises his head from his lover's neck, and looks as a hint of a smile has taken over Styles' lips, as he raises his hand and licks filthily everything Louis gave to him not more than a few seconds ago. It makes Louis blush. If the blue-eyed boy had the power to stop the redness and heat that takes over his face, he would stop it without a second thought.

Then, without saying anything, he decides by himself to lay his head on Styles' shoulder and just stay where he is for a bit, hoping that his Captain won't throw him out of his room yet. He wants to take as much as he can get while he still can, because, of one thing Louis is sure; nothing lasts forever. At least, not for him.

》》》

He is still in between Styles' arms because strangely the man has yet to say anything against him being still there. They're on the small sofa placed near the floor-to-ceiling window, looking out the ocean together and it is nice for once. Louis knows that there are people who dream to even look at the ocean just one time in their life, but when one is practically raised on it, it gets boring and many times it leads to hating the infinite blue waters with all of one's being.

Tonight, Louis loves it. They only got their clothes on and got decent when Styles told Niall to bring him dinner in his room. Louis had never eaten dinner with Styles before, always dining at the kitchen with the Irish lad and Zayn. They ate in silence tonight, stealing glances from one and other. It wasn't awkward at all, and that is a first for Louis because he doesn't practically get along with remaining calm and enjoying the tranquillity in peace.

The blue-eyed boy doesn't know what's going on in Styles' mind right now, but he himself can't stop from getting anxious at the situation they're in. It is pretty obvious that a big storm is coming ahead of them; a raging war where a lot of people will lose their lives. Blood will be shed and lungs will run out of air, and Louis is scared.

Louis is scared because he is stepping in a mined field unprepared. Louis is only capable of throwing a few punches here and there, and slap the crap out of people. But kicks and slaps won't get him far. Louis doubts he even has held a sword in his hands for more than two minutes, and _that_ when he is cleaning Styles' ones.

"Captain," Louis utters in the deafening silence. His voice comes out soft with a slight hint of fear.

"Little pearl," Styles nuzzles in the back of his hair in acknowledgement, "What is it?"

Louis starts playing with his fingers, eyes fixed on his lap, "Err, I want to ask you something."

The Captain raises an eyebrow, even though Louis doesn't see it. The man doesn't talk for a few seconds, probably trying to figure it out on his own what Louis' request might be. It's that type of silence that Louis despises. The pace of his heart raises, and his hands become clammy. Louis has yet to forget the wildfire in Styles' eyes that morning. The rage the emerald in them held; a type of rage that seeks and demands revenge with no winners in it.

Styles' eyes hunger to see Pravus' head on a silver plate; it's the type of hunger that can never be fed enough and feel full. It's a thirst for blood, Pravus' blood, and no big number of lifeless bodies can fill it in.

"What is it?" Styles then interrupts his thoughts with a slighter lower and deeper voice, and Louis can hear it in it, the impatience and curiousity.

"I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword," Louis says getting up from his lap. He knows that if he does this conversation the way that they were not more than a few seconds ago, he will never get Styles to agree.

He doesn't know why he expects for Styles to disagree even before the man says something or shows any form of hesitation in his gestures. The once again silence that follows Louis' statement confirm his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy turns around to look at his face, but there is nothing there. Not an eyebrow furrow, or a lip twitch and it's fucking frustrating to try and read Styles when his face is blank.

"What for?"

Louis gives the man an incredulous look. Where they are right now, should suffice as an explanation for Louis' reasons for wanting to learn how to fend for himself. The blue-eyed boy just huffs out a breath, planting his arms against his sides as in surrender, but he isn't giving up yet.

"What do you mean what for?" The pitch of his voice has gotten much higher than he likes to admit. It only earns him another eyebrow arched from Styles.

"Remind yourself who you're talking to, Louis. I don't tolerate disrespect. From anybody. Especially from-"

"Especially from your bitch, right? Come on, _Captain,_ do not hesitate and just say it." Louis is sure his eyes throw daggers at the man in front of him.

It hurts like mad being considered as one, and maybe Louis is what he is, but this doesn't take away from him the way he feels. Yes, since the moment he saw Styles he felt attracted to the man, even though Louis pushed it deep inside of him, ignoring that little voice in the back of his mind that said, _Just admit it, you want him,_ every time he and the Captain were in the same room. Styles' persistence of getting Louis in his bed didn't help at all.

And Louis tried to resist; until he couldn't fight what he felt any longer and just admitted to giving himself to the green-eyed man, perfectly knowing he was in for a heartbreak. Every single time Styles kissed him before they started sleeping together, it was like knives getting thrust deep into Louis' heart each time he refused the man. How many more low blows would it take for Louis to let go of his dignity? He doesn't have anything left to give to the Captain. Anything.

His only hope for him to be free of his feelings is to wait for Styles to get bored of him and throw him out of his crew. It is not like Louis thought he mattered something, _anything_ to the Captain. He knows what he serves for, what Styles needs him for. And yet, being reminded of it so blatantly feels like a punch in the middle of his chest.

"Will you stop jumping to conclusions and let me finish talking? It's upsetting." Styles smacks his lips in annoyance.

"It's upsetting to _you_? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your highness, Styles the Great." Louis rolls his eyes.

He moves from where he is and starts looking for his shoes. The conversation isn't going anywhere, and the Captain is just prolonging it as if to stop Louis asking him again to teach him to fight. It's not that big of a deal anyway, and the blue-eyed boy doesn't even quite grasp why Styles refuses.

He hates the way their conversations always go. Louis likes to talk it all out, show everything but it isn't reciprocated. They always beat it around the bush, never just getting straight to the point and telling things how they actually are. It gets tiring, and it leaves Louis with no other choice than just to let it be.

"Quit the sarcasm, it doesn't suit you." Styles starts walking after him.

"Well, others think differently. So, sorry if I choose to not believe you."

"Others?" The curly-haired lad yanks him by his arm, turning him around to face him, a challenging look on his face, "And who are _these_ others?"

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out a heavy breath, "I don't know, Styles. Others. Can you let me go, now? I'd like to leave. If you don't want to teach me how to use a sword, I'll ask Liam or somebody else. I don't care."

Styles yanks him again, and Louis fears his arm will pop out of its socket, "If you think I'd let any of my crew help you with that, you're sorely mistaken. Do not test my patience, Louis."

"I just don't understand why not? Why?" Louis takes a step back. It's stupid and childish, but he doesn't care. He wants to know the reasons. They're both grown enough to discuss this as civilised people, but as always Styles chooses to ignore his request.

"Because I say so."

"I don't know what you expect me to say to that," Louis says with a sigh. "What do you expect me to do when the time comes and I'll need to be able to defend myself? Pravus' men are not like Gibson. I can't go around biting everybody."

"You won't put your mouth on _anybody_. And no, you also won't fight."

"But-"

"No. And that's final."

See, the blue-eyed boy is that type of person, who if you tell him to not do something he will go and do just that, just because he wants to and because he can. So, Louis decides for now to just remain silent for a few seconds, looking at Styles' face again for a type of an additional response. And as always, nothing. He just receives a stern look back, and he hates it with all of his heart that he doesn't have the needed power to give to his Captain a piece of his mind.

"You know what," he finally decides to say, putting one shoe and then the other, "I'll just leave. I don't want to continue this shitty conversation with you, because your stubbornness isn't worth my time."

He turns his back to Styles, without giving him the chance to speak back because frankly, Louis doesn't want to hear it. He has heard more than he wanted to, and the Captain's unwillingness to give him reasons only makes him angrier than he already was. All this built up anger will cause him to burst one day, and Louis fears the only person who will get hurt from it will be him, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be uploaded a few days ago, but my best friend's dad passed away. Send his way a few prayers if you can. I have spent the last few days at her house, I needed and wanted to be there for her.
> 
> Cherish and love all of those who matter to you, because there comes a day when you can't say to them how much they actually mean to you.❤
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the support. So sorry to leave you on a sad note.
> 
> Love you all!! ❤❤


	12. Chapter 12

The door slams shut. Louis doesn't care that Zayn might be asleep. Don't get him wrong; of course, he wants his best friend to rest after all of the things that have happened the last few days. It's just that, right now his anger knows no boundaries and he needs to vent. And Zayn, having the luxury of being his best friend, needs to listen to him and tell him that he is not wrong for getting furious over the conversation he just had with Styles.

The thing is that Louis doesn't know why his Captain doesn't want to teach him how to fight. It's not like Louis is asking for the impossible. He just needs to learn the basics of a fight, so when the time comes he won't be such a pain in the arse by having to hide behind others to save his own life.

"What is it with you?" Comes Zayn's voice, heavy with sleep. The black-haired boy gets up lazily, rubbing his eye with his left hand in a fist, and a side of his hair is up from tossing and turning in bed.

Louis waves him away, "Don't mind me. Just go back to sleep." He says, internally hoping that Zayn will not just leave it at that, but will start with his probing questions as a _real_ best friend should.

The annoyed look that he receives puts Louis at peace knowing that Zayn will not get back to sleep but start and bother him until Louis breaks and pours his heart out. Thank fuck.

"If you really meant that, you wouldn't still be standing right here in front of my bed like a child waiting for a plate of cookies and a glass of milk," Zayn pats the side of his bed, "Come here. Sit."

Louis groans, stomping his foot and hating how childish he must look but he doesn't care that much. This is Zayn, and they have been together through thick and thin. Zayn knows him more than anyone and he can read Louis easily, just by looking at his face. God bless him.

It's not that Louis doesn't want to talk about it. But, even if he talks about it what is there to say. Yes, Zayn encouraged him at first to give in to Styles' request and just sleep with him to get on his good side. But, Louis is sure Zayn knows the blue-eyed boy feels something more about the Captain. It may be lust, but it runs deeper in his veins than just that.

Louis is confused with himself too. Maybe is too early to call it love, but he feels... something. He doesn't know what type of name to put to it either and he hates that. He wants to clear his heart and his head and know what he wants. Or more importantly, Louis knows what he wants but the problem is that he doesn't know if Styles wants the same thing. And then again, _even if_ the Captain felt something what kind of future do they have?

The crew doesn't know about them; Pravus is following them like a dark shadow from the past that won't stop until he gets what he wants. And Louis doesn't know what Pravus wants either; matter of fact he has never seen him, and yet he is going to fight the guy.

Harry is like a sky full of clouds, hiding a lot and never letting him see what is behind the façade. Usually, clouds promise storm, and the storm that will hit them will take away everything that it can get.

"What is going on?" Zayn asks after a few moments, and Louis' head snaps in his direction, realising he has been looking at the same red spot on the hardwood floor for the past five minutes.

The blue-eyed boy's lips escape a groan of frustration, his palms rubbing his face. "Where do I even start? I don't know what to say, or how to say it!"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, as one should." The raven-haired lad nudges his side playfully and Louis would smile in return if it wasn't for the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, as if a strong hand is wrapped over his intestines and clenches them continuously.

"The Captain..." Louis sighs, not even trying to finish the sentences and slamming his arms on his sides in surrender.

Zayn chuckles, "I figured that much on my own."

"No kidding." Louis rolls his eyes, "we just had the most ridiculous fight in the history of human beings."

"Hm, why?" Zayn slightly furrows his brows as Louis gets up again and starts pacing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Louis doesn't talk for a few seconds, afraid that if he will voice the scenery and his thoughts he might sound stupid. Fuck it. "Styles doesn't want to teach me how to fight."

Zayn doesn't talk, and Louis feels his friends eyes at the side of his head following each of his creaky steps. "Okay," the boy says carefully, "You might need to elaborate a bit on that so I know what is it that you are actually talking about."

"Ugh," Louis groans, "You know the things that have been happening for the last few days, right?"

"You mean you losing your pureness and then going back to the ship to find out that Perv has raided it-"

Louis snorts at Zayn calling Pravus perv.

Zayn continues, "Styles being hot and cold with you, the Captain almost killing Walter with his bare hands in front of you and then fucking your brains out to take out his bad energy somewhere."

And Louis knows Zayn wasn't thinking when he said it, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Louis is just someone for Styles to take out his anger, and the blue-eyed boy has repeated it to himself like one hundred times, but hearing it from somebody else, it just... rips your heart open.

Louis is in deep shit, isn't he?

It seems like there have been a few moments of silence since Zayn spoke for the last time.

"Shit," he hears his friend curse under his breath, "Louis, I - I didn't mean it like that. I know you're so much more than that, but - it just came out that way."

Louis nods, finally having the guts to turn around and look at his friend, "I already know, Zayn. You don't have to hide it from me. It just," Louis groans again, plopping down on his friend's bed beside him, placing one arm over his eyes. "God, he infuriates me at times."

"You want him. And not just like... lustily. You actually want him; you want to be with him. You want him as a person to talk, kiss, hug and laugh with."

Louis nods, even though he doesn't know if Zayn is actually looking at him as he speaks, but there is a clog in his throat that doesn't let him speak, hurting him and not even letting him cry to pour it out.

"You wanna know how I know this?" Zayn speaks again.

Louis hums, not able to make the tiniest move, his body frozen with goosebumps.

"That is how I feel for Liam. And trust me, I know our situations differ. But I have seen the way you look at the Captain. It's the way I look at Liam too."

And then Louis lets it out. He cries for the first time in so long. He held himself strong when his father sold him to the pirates so the rest of his family could eat. Louis had not looked back. He had worked since a child, providing as much as he could. His mother had kicked and screamed at her husband, as Louis' father had grabbed him by his underarms and placed it on top of the rusty carriage with the other slaves.

He had not cried when he had slept surrounded by people he had never seen before covered in dirt and ready to slit throats for a few pennies, missing his mother more than ever at the age of thirteen. Louis had not cried when he had endured the whips for stealing stale bread out of the kitchen of Lazarius' ship. He had held his head high, always without bowing even though he held no power over anybody.

But, now he cries because it becomes too much all at once. And he cries for the state he is in, he cries for what he has gone through, he cries for always fighting so much for more and for better and he always gets nothing. He had loved his father, and he sold him without even blinking. And now he... feels for Styles and gets treated worse than a slut at Nick' Tavern in return.

His body has endured all types of hurt; cold rain has hit it more than anybody would be ever able to survive, whips have caressed his skin at the old ship more than a disobedient horse.

He feels Zayn move and get closer to him to hug him, but Louis moves away. It's not that he doesn't want Zayn's compassion, it's just that for the first time he wants to cry alone and get all the hurting poison induced in his blood out and feel lighter. He wants to bottle it up, and throw it somewhere far away from where he is, and stop it all at once.

Zayn doesn't get offended luckily by Louis getting away from his arms. He knows the boy too well to actually get hurt. He knows that when Louis is hurt, to just let him be and get on his feet on his own.

"Louis," Zayn says cautiously nonetheless, "I know that at the beginning I was pushing you to sleep with Styles. Maybe it was for selfish reasons too, you know, as he let me live just cause he was attracted to you. But back then, I pushed you just because I knew you felt nothing for him and the only way he could hurt you could have been only physically."

The raven haired-boy scoots a little closer to where Louis is curled into the sheets, his face stuffed between his arms, "When I saw you that day getting out of the room at Nick's Tavern, I knew it wasn't just attraction. Your face told me everything that I needed to know. And mainly because you didn't want me to initially know. Because if he didn't matter to you, you would have told me the second you saw me."

Louis nods slightly, releasing a small whimper. He just takes a few deep breaths, taking in Zayn's words. A few days ago, Louis knew he hungered for Styles' body, but he didn't know how far his feelings went. The fact that Zayn knew before him, amazes him for how much his best friend knows him.

"I just," Louis swallows harshly, "I just knew that even if I admitted it to you in some kind of way, I would be admitting it to myself too."

Zayn doesn't respond to that, but Louis doesn't want a response. He just wants to know that somehow he will be fine; that somehow he will be strong enough to pass this too like everything else. Louis wants somebody to tell him that it's gonna be alright, and the biggest fear of his is that the person that he wants to hear these words from is the same person who inflicted this _venom_ in his veins too.

"I just don't know what is going through his head," Louis' voice is a bit raspy now, tears have stopped flowing, but his throat continues to burn a bit. "Why doesn't he want to teach me? I know he might have more important things to deal with. But like, he can just tell someone else to do that instead of him. He just doesn't want me to be able to fight, and he doesn't even want me to know why."

"Maybe," Zayn says quietly, as if even though he is speaking to Louis, he doesn't want his friend to hear him, "it's because he knows that, if you know how to use a sword, you _are_ going to be a part of the war ahead of us. Maybe, it's because he doesn't wanna lose you."

Louis snorts, rolling his puffy, red eyes, "Impossible. Trust me, Zayn, his reasons could be of all kinds, but that one isn't a part of the pile."

》》》

It's late in the night and when Louis has calmed down the moment when they leave the room. The crew has mostly fallen asleep, and the only steps around it are those of Gibs moving around the deck doing the night watch for any surprise attack coming their way.

Louis and Zayn leave the room quietly, not because they are afraid of getting caught, because they are a part of _The Laurel_ now, but mostly to not wake anybody up and ruin their own plans.

The kitchen must be empty by now, leaving them room to munch and drink for a bit. Louis needs something, anything so he will just pass out and sleep this gut-wrenching feeling in him and be rid of it.

As soon as they enter the kitchen, they are met with Niall's back, still scrubbing a few pans on the floor, legs spread wide.

"What are ye doin' still up?" The Irish lad says without even looking at the boys who have stopped in their tracks wide-eyed.

Louis props a hip, "do we smell or something, that you immediately knew it was us?"

Niall huffs a laugh, placing the pan in his hand on the table by his side. "Only you two are up. Yao already finished his second plate of steak for the night, so I'm sure he's happily asleep by now. Besides, the noise of the steps came from the side of your room. As much as you'd like to think you were quiet, you weren't."

Zayn just smiles sheepishly, closing the door behind him and then walking towards Niall to sit in front of him. Louis huffs, acting annoyed for a second before he follows his friend.

"Is there anything we could chug on? I wanna drink," The blue-eyed boy says, grabbing the clean plates from the table and starting to put them on their cabinets. He cleans when he's sad, sue him.

"Mate," Niall gets up as well, "You're on a pirate ship. If there's nothing to drink here, where else would you find alcohol?"

Louis dismisses him sassily, waving his hand away and continuing with his job. He looks back at Niall, as the boy wipes his hands on the towel tied to his trousers before grabbing a teak wood decanter at a hidden side of the cabinets.

Louis arches an eyebrow at him, while Niall smiles mischievously  wiggling his brows before speaking, "Zayn, could use a hand or two here, mate."

Zayn sits up, without any protest helping Niall bring the decanter in the middle of the small room before grabbing a few wooden cups.

"Wanna explain?" Louis says after finishing up.

"I'm stuck here all day long, Louis. I need me dose of something to help the hours pass quickly."

"Niall, I would understand if it was a flask, but that's a whole fucking barrel."

"Meh, did that the first couple of months. But I grew tired of sneaking in and out, so I figured this one," Niall slaps the barrel, "would suit me better."

"Genius." Zayn smiles while Niall shrugs proudly.

They continue to drink up without even counting the cups, and Louis loves for the first time the burning feeling the rum leaves as an aftertaste in his mouth and throat. With each swallow, the liquid washes away slowly every bit of his sorrow until he doesn't remember any longer the reason why he started to drink in the first place. Maybe it wasn't the right or the wise choice, but what would another wrong decision do? He already did what he had promised to himself to not do. He had allowed himself to lay with Styles, a couple of drinks wouldn't harm him more.

Maybe tomorrow his head and body will wildly disagree with him, as he always gets a terrible headache after spending a whole night drinking, but tonight he doesn't want to think for tomorrow. Tomorrow is in the future, and the future is the last thing Louis' got in his mind right now. The future is scary, one never knows what to expect and Jade reading his cards promised no good news.

"What is up with you?" Niall decides to ask after an hour of only laughing and chugging rum.

"Why are you asking me?" Louis says defensive, and Niall is sure the boy is trying to focus on his face even though his eyes move to somewhere behind him.

Niall shrugs, a soft hiccup escaping his lips, "Maybe because since ya put yer foot in me kitchen, you haven't been anything but grumpy."

"M'not grumpy." Louis slurs, raising his hand in Niall's direction, spilling some of the drink on the floor.

If Niall was lucid, he would probably get angry at Louis for making a mess, but for now, he just laughs at how distressed Louis looks when he swipes his finger at the beverage spilt on the floor and then tasting it later as if he doesn't remember being the one pouring it.

Zayn is just laying down, focusing on the cup resting on his chest. "Do you think sometimes like you might be the only person in the world to actually be human?" He asks out of nowhere.

"What the fuck, Zayn?"

"Like," Zayn licks his lips, mouth dry from the amount of rum he has already drunk, "You might be the only one in the world to be, you know, a person, and everybody around you might be someone who was actually set up in your life."

"Still not clear enough."

"I mean as if, for example, all the other people weren't actually human, just species put there for you to interact with, but in reality, you are the only one built with emotions. As if you were an experiment or I don't know, maybe challenged." Zayn explains further, and his eyes do not leave the cup on his chest for a second, soon burning from not blinking.

Louis and Niall share a look after Zayn's confession before cackling out loud and falling on their bellies to the floor. The blue-eyed boy's stomach hurts, tears sliding down his cheeks, but this time from laughing too hard. His ribs start hurting a bit, voice sometimes disappearing from the heavy breaths. It has been such a long time since he had such a genuine laugh, that his entire body vibrates with happiness.

Zayn is sat up by now, biting back a smile trying to look offended. "As if you haven't thought about that."

"Mate, you should stop drinking for now. Or better, you should not drink ever again." Niall sits up, grabbing Zayn's cup from the floor, ignoring Zayn's whining, and his grabby hands.

Louis blocks the bickering that starts from the other people in the room, and after the hilarious situation passes, an anger grows in him and he cannot and doesn't even want to push it down. It just looks so unfair to him, that he is here drinking an unhealthy amount of alcohol due to Styles always taking what he wants and then going to sleep peacefully as if he didn't just wreck Louis' heart with his rudeness.

And Louis is mostly mad at him because he makes Louis confused. One second ago he was happy, laughing and now he is mad when three hours ago he was hurting and crying. And that is not healthy. Those mood changes drive people crazy, and the blue-eyed boy will not let anyone make him insane just because the Captain wants so.

He sits up in wobbly legs, grabbing the back of one of the chairs for leverage, meanwhile, Niall and Zayn are still fighting in the background for that damned cup, and Louis wants to throw them his, so they can just shut up and leave him alone with his thoughts. But no. Louis won't be alone with his thoughts, because if that happens then Louis will have to replay the happenings all night long, and Louis then will lose sleep too among other things.

So instead, Louis directs himself towards a very familiar cabin, without realising that all of a sudden the noise in the room has diminished. He walks, looking hazy, eyes glazed and red. Once every few steps, a soft hiccup escape his lips, but he pays no mind to that, repeating over and over in his mind what he will say to Styles so he won't forget it.

Louis misses a voice calling him questioningly from behind while imagining all kinds of scenarios that will go with his dialogue with the Captain. He sways a little, but he blames that on the ship.

He can hear distinctly fast feet running after him, but it is too late now as he feels his knuckles making contact with the sturdy door in front of him. Just a few seconds pass before the door creaks open, and Styles comes into view. The small light coming from his lantern does him no justice, lighting up just a part of his body, but Louis' mouth runs dry nonetheless.

As always, a part of the buttons of his shirt are undone, his hair a little messy from sleep and cheeks rosy from how Styles sleeps mostly on his stomach. Louis wants to run his tongue all over his chest from how soft and clean it looks.

_N_ o _. Bad Louis._

That is not the reason why he came here, and he won't let lust glaze his mind and forget what he came for.

"You are a very mean man."

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best opening to an important speech, but Louis was still working on it when he arrived at Styles' door. As soon as the words leave Louis' mouth, Styles' eyebrow arches. Louis wants to pluck it all and leave him eyebrowless if that's even a word. See how gorgeous he will look then, left only with an eyebrow.

A chuckle escapes his lips at the thought.

Okay, he needs to focus. Wait, why was he there again? Ah, yes! Styles, being bad!

Before he can even start to speak again, the world starts spinning upside down and he can't even stand on his own two feet any longer. He doesn't end up on the floor though, head resting on a shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist.

He hears Niall's apologies coming from a mile away.

"So sorry, Cap'n. We were drinking a bit, and I don't know why he came here. Didn't mean to bother you. I'll get him on his bed."

Louis hums. Bed. Bed seems like a very good idea right now.

"Don't worry," Louis' cheek vibrates gently with the rumble of Styles' voice. "I'll take it from here. You can retreat to your room, Niall. But tomorrow we'll have a talk."

Louis can hear Niall gulp from here. Whatever. Niall's gonna be fine.

He is still warm where he is. He doesn't wanna let go. His arms are pliant at his sides, legs just barely hanging in there as the Captain keeps him up as much as he can. He feels the warmth go away for the split of a second, and if he wasn't being carried bridal style by now he would have whined.

He feels plush sheets against his back, cheeks resting on soft silk. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking at the angel-like face in front of him. He expected to see Styles mad, annoyed. He expected even pity written all over his face. But, the Captain's features are soft, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He feels those lush, pink lips placed softly on his temple by the next second and Louis sighs happily.

He hears movement around the room, cutlery clanking and feet moving from one side to the other. Maybe Styles will stab him this time.

"Louis." The voice is soft, tender. "Louis, sit up just a bit."

The blue-eyed boy tries. He really does, but is useless; he is so so tired and the bed is warm and so so soft. He just wants to lay in there for mere five minutes, so his tiredness will melt away.

But the voice speaks again, and two strong hands raise him up by his middle just a bit, "Drink this. It's chamomile tea with honey and some lemon. The lemon will help with nausea, and the tea and honey will calm your stomach."

Louis feels steam wash over his face, but he doesn't dare to open his eyes. Can't even if he wanted to. The only energy left in him is in opening his mouth. He gulps slowly, his throat calming and his body resting. After years and years, somebody finally, is taking care of him. And even if it's only once, Louis will take it.

The smaller boy drinks just a few sips, stomach full of beverages already, and then he whines in protest for not being able to take in any longer. The Captain doesn't push it. Just as soon as the tea is gone, he opens his eyes and sees as a piece of bread with some cheese is offered to him.

"Will help for the headache in the morning," Is the only thing Styles says, and Louis bites into them without even taking them into his own hands.

Two bites and Louis whines in protest again. It's not that Louis wants to look like a brat, as he doesn't take this bit of affection for granted, and the last thing he wanna be seen as is ungrateful. Looking at Styles with pleading eyes hopefully will convey the message.

He feels as he is being laid down again, and seconds later the Captain joins him. This is the first night Louis spends there all night. The only other time he has spent all night long with Styles had been at Nick's Tavern. He had missed it, and if Louis knew back then what would happen after, he would have enjoyed it more.

He is being turned around slightly on his side, facing the floor-to-ceiling windows of the Captain's cabin. A shiver passes through his body as he feels Styles' body cover his whole back. A tender hand comes around, resting just at the side of his tummy, the thumb of it slightly caressing the exposed skin.

He can feel the green-eyed man's hot breath at the back of his neck, and it's overwhelming. He isn't used to this much attention. Ever in his life. Soft lips graze his skin there, and the tip of a cold nose caresses the base of his neck where his hair starts. And he doesn't know what to say, how to lay, but he doesn't need to do anything, as the Captain already makes that decision for him.

"Sleep, little pearl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos or a Comment. I love reading them.
> 
> From now on I'll be trying to get back on track with updating as soon as I can.
> 
> My tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Thank you for all of the support as always ❤❤


	13. Chapter 13

"Where am I?" He utters and it's the first question that comes to his mind as soon as he wakes up the next morning. His head is pounding, and the taste in his mouth is far from good.

His eyes aren't open yet, but he can feel light surrounding him. His whole body aches as if a carriage has been over him. He makes to move without even opening his eyes but immediately changes his mind, as his head starts hurting even more from the immediate change of position. Louis feels comfortable where he is, the sheets soft and smelling fresh; that is how he knows that he isn't in his own bed. Hazy memories from last night flood his mind, not remembering anything in particular. It feels as if his thoughts are moving in an unmatchable speed, spiralling out of control in a loop.

"You're in my bed." Comes the Captain's voice somewhere behind him, and Louis freezes, opening his eyes immediately.

His neck hurts from how fast he whips his head around, facing the smug grin in Styles' face. He is standing at the feet of the bed, his shirt buttoned loose, and its too much skin for Louis to take in in the morning, especially after a night of sipping down one drink after the other.

''How did I get here?'' Louis asks wincing as he gets up, rubbing his fingers over his temples, eyes screwed shut. The next thing he wants to do is wash his mouth and be rid of the stale taste there, hating himself even more of getting _this much_ out of control. It's unacceptable is what it is.

Styles sighs, "Why don't you ask Niall and Zayn, your drinking buddies? I'm sure they will have a better explanation than I do."

Louis shakes his head in denial, opening one eye after the other, "Look, as much as I know I asked, I still don't wanna know. Now, I'll take my self out of here, and bother somebody else with my crankiness."

The Captain groans, a frustrated noise coming from the back of his throat as he tips his head between his shoulders, "Look, Louis. You don't bother me, at most you get so far deep in my head and it annoys me so much because then I don't know how to get you out of there."

Louis opens his mouth, makes out a tiny whimper while trying to come up with something to say and fill the silent space, but he can't. Even if he could make himself utter something, he is sure not more than pure nonsense would come out of his mouth. It's all so sudden and out of nowhere, and he doesn't even know how to take it; as something good or bad because Styles doesn't explain himself further, he just said what he said and left it at that.

But the Captain continues, and this time when he starts speaking again, he sits on the bed, turning his back to Louis. It's like he is making himself open up because most probably he doesn't want to. Louis is sure Styles can count on the fingers of his hand the people he trusts on; Liam maybe being the only one.

"My mother used to be a duchess," The Captain starts, and Louis is taken aback because Styles starting to talk about his family is the last thing he expected, "While my dad, was born and raised a pirate, as his father, grandfather and everyone before him was."

"They met in Barcelona, while my father was in one of his conquests and my mother was there for the wedding of the Emperor of Spain. Two weeks after they met, my father got her in his ship and they never looked back. They loved each other so much, at least that's what I've heard from Niall's dad. But," Styles swallows harshly, and Louis is left there staring at his back as it goes rigid, the Captain's fingers gripping the sheets.

"But as always, we can't have good things and happy forever's, as everybody in the Styles' family before. A big part of my father's crew were against my mother being on the ship with them, as a woman on a ship is considered bad luck."

"Cap'n-" Louis opens his mouth to stop Styles, because the man's voice is nearly breaking, and he looks so vulnerable as if even a feather would be able to cause him the most excruciating pain, his mind taking him places where he surely doesn't want to go.

The Captain raises his hand, "I wish to speak. Let me."

Louis nods, even though the green-eyed man cannot see him. The cabin boy isn't sure if he is supposed to hug him right now. He wants to embrace Styles in his arms just to show him that he can talk and whatever is going to come out of his mouth, Louis would never judge him nor would ever break his trust; but he is also afraid the Captain will mistake his support for pity.

So Louis stays silent and doesn't move from where he is.

"As you can imagine it yourself, when my mother left her life behind, the Royals got even angrier than they already were with my father, mistaking my mother fleeing with him as a kidnapping, as if he took her against her will, because their mind wouldn't even let them go there and accept that their daughter would do that. That their daughter would leave behind a comfortable life at her palace, to go and live with a scoundrel of a pirate!"

Styles gets up from the bed, still not facing Louis, his breathing heavier than a few moments ago. He looks out the window, opening it just a bit as if the small air that sneaks in, will help him take in the air easier than before.

"You don't have to continue," Louis says carefully, getting up from the bed and for a few moments, he forgets about his own headache, about his whole body hurting from wilding last night. This time, his heart is the one that aches. It aches for Styles, for this misunderstood man in front of him who appears so vile in front of everybody else, but is so hurt and scared inside.

"You're not forcing me to tell you all this, I want to. I have to let it all out. Maybe it'll help my anger subside, which I hardly believe it will. But, I wanna still talk to you."

Louis takes it in. Styles' speech is not the best as he is still struggling to tell his family's story in order, but Louis still wants to hear him if that means that it will make the burden on his chest lighter, "If that will help, then do so. Lay it all on me."

Styles moves his head to the side just a bit, a hint of an appreciative smile hinted over his features. It's pained but it's still a smile, and Louis loves it. Louis loves being in the receiving end of that smile, as small as it is. Because the Captain never smiles, at least not genuinely, so Louis takes each one of those to save them in one of the drawers of his heart so then later he can take them out of there and savour them as bittersweet memories.

"As mad as they were," Styles starts again with the story, "The rage of the Royals' could not match that of the man to whom my mother was betrothed to before she met my father. He was a vile Count, who had gained his name doing despicable favours to the King, and everybody knew that."

"Did-," Louis swallows, grabbing the wooden cup at the side of the table and sipping a bit from it, his raspy throat calming down just a bit. "Did he come after your parents?"

Styles laughs, but there is no humour behind it, "He did indeed. He absolutely detested my father for taking away the possibility of him inheriting all the fortune the Duchess of Edinburgh, my mum, would get being an only child. So he spent years after them, buying a ship and creating a crew of his own. The absolute hate he felt made him forget about what he had achieved that far, converting himself into a pirate."

Styles turns around slowly, hinting easily where the conversation where it's going and Louis is still processing it.

"His name is Augustus Pravat, or as everybody knows him these days, Maligus Pravus."

The blue-eyed boy widens his eyes and covers his mouth in pure horror taking in the disaster exploding in front of his eyes. Everything makes sense, even though at the same time it doesn't. Even though Louis still doesn't know the full story behind it, everything clicks in his mind.

"My mother had me years before he could get to us, many years before I could meet him in person. I was four years old when she passed away. The fact that she never got to meet him, makes me happy, even though that means I lost her at such an early age."

Louis sighs softly, his own family coming to his mind. They are there with him at all times, because same as the Captain, Louis lost them unfairly, even though they are still alive. Well, maybe they are, the blue-eyed boy doesn't know, but, that doesn't mean it doesn't cross his mind every single day of what they might be doing, of how his mother and siblings are. Except for that traitor of his father, capable of selling his own child so he wouldn't have to work for a few months. Louis will never forgive him for taking away his freedom and from taking him away from his family, at an age where his mum was the best thing in his life.

"Do you remember her?" Louis asks this time, pushing away his own thoughts because this is no time for him to mourn. This is Styles' turn.

"Vaguely. I remember her calling my name each time I would get on the crow's nest with Yao, pleading me to get down from there. I remember her tales before I went to sleep. One of them in particular, about a pirate named Captain Silverhook. I begged her each night to tell me it." Styles is smiling again, eyes shimmering with tears just a bit, but he sniffles masking it with a cough.

And Louis hates it; hates that Styles has redeemed himself into always looking cruel, evil and tough.

"Anyways, my mother died of tuberculosis, and I don't think my father ever moved on from it. He tried to put on a tough appearance in front of me and his crew, but everybody knew his world crumbled when my mother passed away. That's why a lot of them abandoned him, except for Yao, Richie and Niall's dad."

Louis nods again, sitting down on the bed and grabbing the cover of the bed and wrapping his shoulders in it. It's not very cold, but he can't stop the shivers that run through his body. The ship is rocking gently, it has been like that for days since they started sailing again after Walter's confession. Where they're headed Louis hasn't asked yet, and at the moment, after all of this he still is left out of questions.

"It took me years to get back on track after my father's death."

"How did he die-"

"Liam is one of the first men I ever recruited. He showed me loyalty and respect since the beginning, alongside with Niall." Styles continues, ignoring Louis' question.

Louis wonders if he maybe wasn't heard, but the way the Captain raised his voice continuing with his own speech, Louis knows Styles is not ready yet to talk about that. And maybe that is good; maybe it's good that his Captain is still holding something to himself so he can keep it to his mind and continue with his quest. The blue-eyed boy's mind can come up with thousands of scenarios of what might have happened, but it still won't quench his thirst for knowledge. And still, nonetheless, he won't ask again. Just as he didn't this time and Styles came up to him on his own pace.

"Did you hear me?" The green-eyed man must be asking for the second time, because his voice is raised, looking at Louis impatiently.

His whole body is facing Louis now, arms crossing over his chest, and legs spread lightly over the rocky pavement for some balance.

"I was lost in my thoughts, sorry. Can you repeat?" Louis blushes lightly, at being caught. His Captain is telling him important matter, and even though a lot of questions are still unanswered in his mind, he doesn't want to seem as if he doesn't care of Styles' story, because he does. More than he should.

"You will never talk about this with anybody," Styles' eyes are squinted, a menacing finger pointing at Louis, "Not Zayn, not Liam. Anybody. I confided in you because I needed to speak. Do not mistake this as if I am looking for pity."

"Here we go again."

"What?" Styles snarls and Louis wonders if he's fixed in the head.

"This!" Louis exclaims, "your mood changes, in the blink of an eye. You can just talk to me, for whatever reason, it doesn't have to have a _why_ behind it. You can just tell me, and I'll leave it at that. I won't go shouting it at the open sea, because I think I am capable enough from the importance of the subject to understand how much it matters to you."

The cabin boy gets up from the bed, the covers still on his shoulders. He walks steadily towards Styles, stopping just a few meters away from him, "You can even tell me a joke, tell me that you saw a grandma on top of a tree doing the two-step waltz-"

Styles snorts.

"And I still wouldn't say a word to anybody. Because I have never, ever betrayed your trust like that. Ever. You put this cover as if you're immune to human feelings. Well, if you didn't know, at the end of the day you, Styles, are human. And one benefit us humans have is being allowed to show emotions. You are allowed to show those, Captain, don't ever forget that."

Styles eyes him for a few seconds and is ready to speak but Louis has already thrown the covers on the floor walking out of his room.

The blue-eyed boy stops just in front of the door, "Thanks for tea last night, anyway." He says looking at Styles just once, before walking out quietly.

》》》

Without even being able to have some minutes of calmness Louis is dragged out of his room by Zayn. He groans and stomps all the way down from the ship, being told that they have stopped in Barcelona.

As soon as Louis hears the name of the place they're in, he stops on his tracks, sirens going over and over on his mind. He recalls what his Captain just told him this morning, about what Barcelona meant to Styles' parents, about what Barcelona must mean to Styles himself. Is it coincidental that this morning Styles told him how his parents met here and now, two hours after that they're anchored in Spain?

Maybe the reason why his Captain felt the need to share that with him was because the memories got to him, perfectly knowing where they were headed. It must hurt like hell, coming back to this place time after time since when his parents passed away. This place most probably holds a lot of meaning to him.

As they're walking away from the ship, being told to not wander around for long since they'll be on the road again this evening, Niall comes behind him and Zayn while they enter an old bazaar full of antiques.

"We got off here 'cause Jade needs a few things," Niall informs them, his hands clasped behind his back as he eyes a pastry booth.

Louis nudges him with his shoulder, "Don't even talk to me, you knob."

"What the hell? Why?" The blonde boy rubs his shoulder, faking being hurt.

Louis turns around, stopping both Niall and Zayn on their tracks, propping a hip and placing his hands on his sides, "Why would you two let me go to the Cap'n's cabin last night? Are you out of your minds?!"

"Why am I the one gettin' hurt though? Zayn was there too, he deserves it as much as I do." Niall furrows his brows, pouting.

"Shut up, cabbage-head. And you," Zayn turns to Louis pointing at him, "You just took off without warning us. When we got to you, it was already too late."

Louis turns around, huffing and starting to walk without warning, "It's my own fault. Should've never drunk that much."

"Oh, cheer up! Why did you even go to his room, in the first place?" Niall throws his arm over Louis' shoulders, "Were you trying to do the dance with no pants with'em? Eh?" The Irish lad wiggles his brows.

The blue-eyed boy scoffs, "How do you even come up with these shitty references? And no, there was no dance, but there were definitely pants on."

Niall shoves him away, "Ugh, never mind, then. Don't even wanna know."

Louis rolls his eyes at him, but doesn't say anything back. They continue with their walk, looking around with not even a penny in their pockets, still pretending as if they are going to buy something. The truth is, Louis would love to get a few new clothes. Clothes that haven't been worn by anybody before him and his rags are really not comfortable at all.

He is still in deep thoughts, thinking about what he and Styles talked this morning, thinking that most probably his parents have walked these streets before and how they met. It's a romance that ended in tragedy, with a bitter ending and an even bitter revenge still going on.

He can hear Zayn and Niall, bickering somewhere behind him. They're in front of a stand, looking at jewellery and Louis is just eyeing them one at a time with no particular interest just to avoid being involved to whatever conversation his friends are having. It's not that Louis doesn't want to, but for the moment he would rather be alone with his thoughts and organize them. His life has been chaotic as of late.

"Anything, in particular, you'd like to get?"

The blue-eyed boy gasps, turning his head towards Styles. This man will someday cause him to hurt one of his limbs with how sneaky and quiet he is.

Louis shrugs, "No. Not really. Just having a look."

"Hmm..." Styles hums, nodding his head once and not adding anything to that. Just like Louis, he as well looks at the necklaces, bracelets and earrings displayed before him, giving a court smile at the man behind the booth.

Louis looks as he runs his fingers at one particular bracelet. It's a silver one, with coins adorning the slim chain all over. Without getting permission from the blue-eyed boy he grabs Louis' wrist and ties it up.

"I like this one," He says with a firm voice, still not looking at Louis. "It looks good on your tanned skin."

Louis makes to take his wrist back, but Styles doesn't let him go.

"I can't afford it," he blushes lightly, trying to get out of his Captain's hold again.

Styles lets him go, right after getting one single gold coin out of his pocket and throwing it to the seller. "I can."

"I didn't want one."

"I did." Styles looks at him this time. "Keep it. Consider it a gift from me."

Louis swallows the lump on his throat, just taking a step back as a defence mechanism, "Why? Just cause I sleep with you, doesn't mean I'll let you buy me things." He rushes to take the bracelet off again, but Styles' hands envelop his own.

"That is _not_ what I meant," the curly-haired man emphasizes sternly, "It was just a gift. No negative meaning behind it. Accept it. Please."

Louis nods once, still not eager enough to accept it, wiping his eyes briefly to not show he was ready to cry from anger. One thing is of Louis accepting and being the Captain's lover, but getting gifts from him like a cheap whore would never settle well with him.

"Are you hungry?"

It's a genuine question, coming from Styles acting as if he didn't notice Louis' gesture of wiping his tears. Louis' day is full of surprises, and it's still afternoon.

"I could eat."

"Come with me. I know a good place where they make a great _Paella_." Styles says already walking towards a narrow path, not looking back but still expecting him to follow.

Louis does. He just... doesn't know what to say. He is still taken aback from this morning, getting a gift out of nowhere without a purpose and now invited to dine with the Captain. It's just that Louis is so used to giving and never getting anything back, that it takes him by surprise. What may be going on on the Captain's head, he doesn't know. He also doesn't know if he actually wants to know.

"Won't some of the crew see us there? Together?" Louis asks, jogging towards him but still left a step behind. He looks back at Zayn and Niall briefly, but the boys just smirk nodding with their head in Styles' direction.

Styles shrugs, "Don't think so. Even if they did, we're just going to eat."

"But- we're going to be sitting together, alone. It'll raise a few eyebrows, don't you think?"

"Meh..." the Captain says, just shaking his head, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

Louis walks behind him then, not saying another word, and he takes the time to look at the gift on his wrist. This may be the most expensive thing Louis might have ever received. He eyes it carefully, looking as each coin falls delicately against his skin. Everyone who would look at his clothes and then at the bracelet would most probably think he stole it. He still doesn't want to take it off.

"What happened to the pirate in you?" He asks Styles as soon as they order whatever dish Styles mentioned. The place is quiet, very different to what Louis is usually used to.

There is only a waiter in it and a couple of tables. There's a pianist at the side of the area, and it's clean. He feels so out of place.

"What do you mean?" Styles looks up from his hands. He has been quiet the past hours since he talked to Louis this morning. It's as if he is waiting for the blue-eyed boy to ask him again for his family's story, but Louis won't. Not unless Styles initiates that conversation.

"I mean, actually buying gifts, paying for your meal. Aren't pirates meant to rob, steal and destroy whatever crosses in their path?"

His Captain's cackle fills the place and Louis smiles at that. It's genuine and beautiful. He never thought someone could look this pretty while honking a laugh.

"As you may have noticed, I'm not an ordinary pirate, little pearl. My ship is the living proof of it. My mother being a Royal, lead me into appreciating art and order." Styles rests his back at the back of the chair, spreading his legs even wider. Getting himself comfortable.

"Now it makes sense," Louis nods, "The paintings on the walls; the candelabras; the tapestry. Everything. _The Laurel_ surely doesn't look like a pirate ship."

Styles nods, not adding anything to that and Louis doesn't mention it again. He had noticed these few things about Styles the first time he met the man and got on his ship. His previous Captain, Lazarius, couldn't care less for paintings or tidiness. He had only eyes for money and tits; disgusting and repugnant pig he was.

"Why are we here?" Louis asks carefully, "I mean, I know Jade has to get a few things for her next mixture, as Niall told me. But, is that the only reason?"

Styles shakes his head briefly, "I have somebody I gotta see here, too."

"Who?"

The Captain raises his brow, challenging, "Someone. Nobody important to you."

Louis scoffs. He really doesn't have the patience to get in a fight with the man again. It's been a long day, and he's still got a few hours 'till sunset.

They eat in silence after that, humming in pleasure of the good food placed in front of them. It's the first time Styles suggested something like this. It feels intimate, private. Meant only for them. The Captain has been acting strange lately, seeming to let Louis in just a little bit more. It vanishes the bad thoughts in his mind of being treated like a slut.

Louis wants to ask, what he means to the Captain. What are they to each other? Is it still just physical, or is there something more? Surely, being so determined and straight to the point, Styles would have told him if he felt something. But, he doesn't. He just likes Louis' company, sometimes when he maybe doesn't want to be alone.

After finishing their lunch, they go both their separate ways, with the promise to meet in an hour at the ship. Louis sees as Styles vanishes in thin air, now that is has darkened outside just a bit. He reunites with Niall and Zayn after that, prohibiting it to himself to think about the matter any longer. All these happenings will cause him to have a stroke.

They're still wandering around the city of Barcelona. Louis has never been there, and even if he has he was never allowed to get off the ship, being ordered to keep cleaning. And even if his chores were done, they would always find other ones for him to do.

As people sometimes greet him - _maybe_ they greet him because Louis doesn't speak Spanish - he only nods to a few of them with a week smile. The roads slowly becomes vacant, and the chill breeze of the night caresses his body. He decides it's time for them to go back, and the other boys agree with him too. The walk back to the ship is not too long, maybe it would have taken them less if there was still daylight.

He looks as the crew is surrounding the ship, some of them in high alert with their swords on their hands. Yao and Richie are ahead of them, while Liam and Styles are nowhere to be found.

"What is going on?" Speaking of the devil.

Louis turns his head around, facing Styles who walks quickly to his men with a pale face. Liam isn't too far behind.

"Somebody's on the ship, Cap'n. I see a silhouette there. We were ready to attack, but Richie insisted we wait for you." Yao slurs, a bit of spit sliding down the side of his mouth.

The Captain nods, motioning with two fingers to follow him, and Louis scurries between the crew to get on his side. Where in the hell is Gibs, and how does this always happen when he's on guard?

Whatever Louis expected to see, a handsome man sitting on top of one of the barrels playing with a knife while smirking, wasn't it. He has short dark brown hair, with a few waves falling down his eyes, which if there was a little bit more light outside, Louis is sure the man's eyes are blue. He looks to be well built, wearing light coloured clothes, with shiny brown boots and a beige coat decorated with grades at the left side of it. A blue collar slides from his right shoulder to his waist. A Royal.

Louis looks up at Styles expecting to see panic on the man's face but he doesn't. The Captain seems relaxed, ordering his man to lower down their swords. His eyes widen when he hears Styles calling the man in front of them by his name,

"Aaron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Aaron ;).
> 
> It's gonna get... interesting. ;P
> 
> Love you all so so much!!! ❤❤


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing here?" Styles gives the man, Aaron apparently, a sceptic look.

"Now, now, little cousin. Is this how you greet your family?" Aaron gets up slowly from the barrel, one of his eyebrows arched and a smirk present on his features.

Louis remains dumbfounded at the revealed fact that this man, a royal, is Styles' cousin. Even though no longer than twelve hours ago he found out that Styles' mum used to be a duchess, and also knowing how her family treated the matter of her escaping with a pirate, he would have never expected for Styles to be on speaking terms with a member of his family.

Looking at both men as they hug each other - the Captain's back rigid and his hug not that friendly - Louis can recognise some similarities between them. Both well built, with curly brown hair and a sharp jaw. Styles' features a bit rougher and Aaron's a bit more sinister, not in a bad way though. It just appears as if a secret is hidden behind the man's smile, but it's not like Louis doesn't like it.

"Again," Styles continues after the awkward hug, "What are you doing here?"

Aaron shrugs a shoulder, "For no reason in particular. I would expect _you_ of all, to hide a little bit better your presence and your ship in a foreign country, especially at this time of year. You should be glad I found you before the Royal Marine did. Well, they did find you since I am here, but you're lucky you're my favourite cousin."

Aaron pinches the green-eyed man's cheek while Styles immediately moves his face away from Aaron's hand. Louis stifles a laugh. He is pretty sure that if it was anybody else that tried to do what Aaron just did, they would have gotten their arm out of its socket in a matter of seconds. Louis doesn't know why Styles lets him get away with it. He just scrunches his face and takes a step back before Aaron goes at him again.

The blue-eyed boy watches as said man gives a hug and a pat on the back to Liam too, who smiles at him with his eyes crinkling. Louis is fascinated. Never would he ever expected to see a Royal Guard on a pirate ship, hugging everybody and losing their serious stance. The funniest thing of all is that Styles seems to be the only one not very pleased with his presence here.

Louis somewhat gets it. Styles has kept in touch with Aaron just because he is related to his mother. The royal guard might be the only family - that actually acknowledges the Captain as a family as well - left to him. Aaron doesn't appear to be a threat, and even if he was, Styles surely wouldn't have spared him, but, Louis has only known the existence of this guy for about five minutes. So, it's better that he decides later if he likes Aaron or not.

As if the man heard his thoughts, Aaron turns towards Louis with a glint on his eyes not familiar at all to the blue-eyed boy. The side of his upper lip lifts a bit, turning his whole body in Louis' direction. The back of the cabin boy goes rigid, slightly feeling ashamed of his clothes comparing them to the man walking towards him. It's a bit humiliating being in the presence of a Royal Guard while one is wearing rags that the colour has washed off since Louis has scrubbed the oil and dirt out of them everytime he could.

"Hi," Aaron says carefully, the playful tone of his voice from when he was talking to Styles vanished. His voice now slightly matches it, more calm and collected, low and kind at the same time. He looks at Louis' hands, where he has clasped them in front of him, and doesn't wait for the blue-eyed boy to respond but instead grasps it and glances at Louis' face as if asking for permission.

Unable to utter even a few words, scandalised at the thought of speaking gibberish, Louis just nods and swallows, hoping the bob of his Adam's apple goes unnoticed. His heart beats with anticipation of what Aaron is going to do, and from his line of vision, he slightly sees Styles furrowing his brows and working his jaw.

Aaron smiles again, small, and to anybody else that is a few feet away from him might go unnoticed, but Louis sees it. He raises Louis' hand to his lips, and places there a feathery kiss, just gracing Louis skin with his lips for a half of a second. The slow blush that creeps from Louis' neck to his cheeks is something that Louis will deny 'til the day he dies. It doesn't happen every day to him to be treated this way from another guy, especially when this guy is as good-looking as Aaron is.

Look, the way Louis sees it, this might only be a dream, fished out of the deepest holes of his mind, as if Aaron is a knight that is going to save him from this cursed ship and sweep him off his feet to provide the best life that is out there for Louis. It is as stupid as it sounds because Louis knows he has never even literally said something to Aaron to be thinking this way, but Louis is a bit desperate at the end of the day. Because, even if he wants with every fibre of his heart to leave _The Laurel_ , he doubts he will be able to take even two steps in a direction that doesn't lead him to Styles' arms.

''What is your name, pretty?'' Aaron murmurs, as if he is saying a little secret to the boy in front of him, meant only for him to hear.

Louis retreats his hand carefully, it slipping from Aaron's finger as if the Royal Guard wasn't ready to let it go just yet. ''Louis,'' he says with half of a whisper as if it's prohibited to him to reveal it.

''Pretty, fitted for you. Have you been here for a long time?'' He asks again as if Aaron and Louis are the only ones on the deck of his ship and having a conversation without being bothered by anyone else.

Before Louis can respond, or even take the next breath, Aaron is speaking again, ''Nevermind. I don't think you've been here for a long time. I am sure I would have noticed you before if you were.'' He says with a crooked smile, cocky and so confident in himself that his smile can grant him _anyone_ he'd like to have.

Louis blushes again, lowering his head to avoid the bluish eyes looking at him so intensely; it is impossible for him to not get shy. All the sass in him melts away and Louis wants to kick himself for getting so mushy and slow at giving a response. If it had been anybody else talking at him like this, they most probably would have gotten a propped hip from Louis and as well the directions on how to get to Hell.

''If you're finished bothering my crew, I'd suggest we continue the talk about the reason why you're here in my cabin,'' Styles' aggravated voice interrupts the both of them from continuing the one-sided conversation, and Louis flinches slightly and takes a step back.

The crew by this time has dispersed, each man to its own duty, and the only ones remained on the main deck are Styles, Louis, Aaron, and Liam.

''Awww, little cousin. I don't think Louis here is bothered by my words, or are you, pretty?'' Aaron says at the Captain before he looks back at Louis with an apparent smirk on his features.

Styles gives Louis a pointed look while Louis' gaze remains to the floor and decides that a simple shrug will do as a response.

''See,'' Aaron starts speaking again, ''Louis likes it.''

''Will you stop?!'' Styles' voice this time booms in the air, ''Your type of behaviour is uncalled for. Now, move your feet and let's get going.''

"Wait a minute," Aaron says raising his eyebrows, his smile getting even wider than it was before. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Louis chokes on air, masking it as a cough but he knows he isn't fooling anyone, especially when Aaron turns his head to look at him again. The Royal Guard has these piercing blue eyes as if he is able to strip the truth from every mortal on the face of his earth. Louis looks back at the Captain, and the look is returned to him from said man as well, waiting for the blue-eyed boy to respond.

"No," Louis says looking directly at Styles, "I'm just the cabin boy."

He sees as the Captain's jaw ticks, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as if he is struggling with himself to say or not say whatever it is on his mind.

"Then," Aaron interrupts the intense staring between the two, "It means I have a shot." He wiggles his brows.

Aaron is about to say something else but it is impossible as Styles grabs him by the front of his coat with one fist and brings their faces near each other.

"I said," the Captain says through gritted teeth, knuckles turning white from the strong grip while his words are fueled with poison, "Let's go to my cabin, _big_ cousin."

Liam comes between the two men, grabbing Styles' hand while Aaron and the Captain keep looking at each other with a challenge in their eyes in which Louis refuses to partake.

"Captain," Liam says carefully, "Let him go. Come on." He tries to budge the man for a few seconds, but Styles releases the man in front of him when he decides on his own, the side of his upper lip twitching.

The green-eyed man leaves the main deck then, too much frustrated and without any other word. Louis sees as he takes off his tricorne, running a hand through his hair as Styles climbs down the stairs.

Aaron has a puzzled look on his face again but still winks at Louis before following the same steps his cousin took not more than a few seconds ago.

》》》

After Styles and Aaron retire to the Captain's cabin, Louis is left dumbfounded there, confused about their altercation on the deck. The blue-eyed boy was supposed to start his chores, after a long day spent in Barcelona, but at the moment he doesn't recall any of his duties that seem to be wiped out of his mind.

His curiosity nearly leads him a few times to go there, press his ear on the door and to try to hear what the two men are talking about. Something important most probably, since the conversation needed to be done in a private area without anybody interrupting them.

Niall and Liam approach him, starting to joke about how Richie's hair looks like a bird has made its nest in there, and Louis laughs just to be kind and appear as if he is listening to whatever they are talking about. Zayn most probably has retired in their room, probably sleeping, as he always does when there is too much work to be done, finding any excuse to get away from that.

Louis wants to ask Liam about Aaron; about what exactly he doesn't have a clear idea just yet. He just knows he wants to learn about everything that has to do with the relationship of the two cousins. How did they get in touch the first time, which of them took the first step, how was their first encounter. Put in simple words, Louis wants to know it all.

But, the issue is that the cabin boy is one hundred per cent sure that Liam would be the wrong guy to ask, most probably because he may be in the dark as well. Styles is out of the question to ask. The only remaining option would be Aaron. He seemed to not mind the company of others, unlike _some other_ people. Maybe Louis is being wrong, only judging him from a mere interaction of ten minutes. However, in the hell with being cautious. He has been nothing other than that for as long as he has been on this ship. Okay, _sometimes_ he has been cautious.

Later that evening, Louis doesn't have to worry much about approaching Aaron first. The Royal Guard comes to him by himself while Louis is doing his evening meditation on the main deck. The sky is full of stars, taking its usual dark, blue colour while the moon reflects on the endless sea. The only thing playing on his mind at the moment is that he hasn't seen Styles since they met Aaron on _The Laurel_.

"Thinking?" Comes Aaron's voice from his left, approaching the shorter man with silent steps.

Louis startles just a little, thanking God he didn't let out a yelp. He turns his head in the direction of where the voice came from. Aaron's features seem to be making the same thing they always do; smirk.

Louis nods slightly, turning his head to look at the view in front of him again. His elbows resting on the railing, while one of his knees slightly bent, weighing mostly on one foot.

"For how long have you been here? We weren't able to speak much on our first encounter." Aaron walks up closer to him, imitating Louis' position while looking at the sea in front of him.

Louis hums absentmindedly, "Let's say one month and a half," he answers Aaron's question ignoring his other comment.

"Ha! I knew it you were new. Couldn't miss a face like yours anywhere." The Royal Guard winks, side-eyeing him and waiting for Louis to react some type of way.

Louis does react, of course. He blushes again, blaming the slight breeze against his skin for it, and ignoring the faraway voices in the depths of his mind.

"You think you're charming, don't you?" Louis scoffs, looking away trying to hide the effects of Aaron's words on him in any kind of way he can.

"Not as charming as your Captain, eh?" Aaron nudges him with one shoulder, causing Louis to choke on his spit.

The blue-eyed boy feigns as if confused, furrowing his brows just for show, "What do you mean?"

Aaron gives him a look. A look that clearly says _you know what I'm talking about._ But instead of saying anything, the Royal Guard just shifts in his feet, turning around and resting his back against the railing with his elbows resting on it. He is still smiling at Louis, his royal vest still on, and the blue-eyed man is wondering if Aaron feels comfortable with all those clothes on or he is just used to it by now.

"I have to say," Aaron interrupts his train of thought, "Gotta give it to my cousin, he's got taste."

Louis swallows audibly, picking at his nails, still failing to look at the man in front of him in the eyes, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Aaron lets out a chuckle, "Come on, Louis. I love a good joke and would love to play by your rules and follow the whole "I know but I act like I don't" act. I have known the man for as long as I can remember, he's part of my blood too. Never in my twenty-six years have I seen him act like he did when I just merely called you pretty."

Louis just looks at him for a couple of seconds, rubbing his sweaty palms over his rags over and over, and trying to say something, _anything_. He feels tongue-tied, but most of all stunned. Aaron is implying Styles was jealous, while Louis thought he had just been irritated because of Aaron knowing about them. It's not that Louis doesn't like it. As a matter of fact, Louis loves it. Loves the idea of his Captain getting jealous and afraid at the possibility of losing him. But, the strings that tug on his heart and that nagging little voice in the back of his head tell him to not believe and fall for those words. It will only lead him to false hopes and despair. Louis' heart has suffered enough.

"Look, Aaron. Whatever you think is happening here, you're wrong. I'm just a cabin boy, a part of the crew. There is nothing else going on." Louis crosses his arms over his chest, voice firm but still a little bit cracking by the end of his sentence.

The Royal Guard arches one eyebrow, "Really? Then why did Styles get angry as soon as I approached you? Why did you keep looking at him as soon as I got in front of you? Hm? Or is that just the way Styles acts for anybody on his crew? I doubt he'd react the same if I said I'd love to fuck Yao."

Louis widens his eyes, "You - you want to fuck me?"

Aaron shakes his head in merriment, "Louis, everybody would love to fuck you. Besides, I wonder if Styles would allow me a threesome. In fact, it wouldn't be the first time we share a lay."

Louis scrunches his face, "Ew."

"It's not like our dicks touched. We did other things while the other one was fucking." Aaron rolls his eyes.

Who in the hell is this guy that has no filter at all and is showing this much information to Louis even though he knows him for less than a day? It's too much for Louis to comprehend it all at once, and he blinks rapidly still swallowing one word at a time.

"Although, looking at the way he reacted when I only kissed your hand, I can only wonder what he would do if I tried to put my dick in you," Aaron speaks as if he is thinking out loud.

However, Louis takes a step back, "And what would cause you to think that I would let you do that? That is neither your, nor Styles decision of who I let in me. That decision only belongs to me."

What is with this family thinking that they have got this much power over everybody, thinking that every being with the ability to speak can open their legs for them. Louis is angry now, feeling as if he is just a piece of meat for Styles and Aaron only to use and get off.

"I'm so sorry," The Royal Guard raises his hands, approaching him carefully, "I really didn't mean it that way."

"And how did you mean it, then?" Louis props a hip.

Aaron rubs the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "It came out the wrong way. Look, I've always loved getting on Ha-, I mean Styles' nerves. It's just because I love pushing his boundaries. This is how we've been since we were little."

"What makes you think I will agree to whatever you're suggesting here."

"I really don't know. I'd love it if you did though. Look, let's just take a seat, alright? I promise I'll keep my distance." Aaron adds a wink just for show.

Louis doesn't reply, just walks away from Aaron and finds a good spot to sit on, on the bowsprit. The Royal Guard joins him no longer than a few seconds later.

"Speak."

"Has he told you his first name?" Aaron decides to start with.

Louis shakes his head.

"Knew it. I'm pretty sure he even told you what you two have is casual, just sex. Told you that no feelings should be involved, but you're his for the taking nonetheless." Aaron rests his back and just gives Louis a knowing look.

What's even the point of denying it anymore, "Yes."

Aaron chuckles lowly, "Typical my cousin, I'm telling you. I don't blame him for that though. From what he has been through, it's so easy to lose trust in everybody surrounding him. It takes time, _so_ much time for him to let somebody in. That's what you can only do. Give him time. He'll come to you."

Louis knows that.

"Louis," Aaron takes a deep breath, "I can only wonder and also I cannot pretend to know how Styles may feel about you. And that is none of my business, as well. But, he _is_ my cousin. Believe it or not," Aaron emphasizes it as if saying something out of this world, "I care about him."

The blue-eyed man just nods, having nothing to say to that. It's not Louis' place to question their relationship or the way these two decide to show their love for each other. What Louis doesn't like is being a part of a challenge as if the most important thing is whom he gets dicked from.

"I can see it in your eyes," Aaron adds then, folding his arms in front of his chest, "You doubt me. And I don't blame you. You don't know me, and I certainly don't know you."

"Yes," Louis says haughtily, still looking at Aaron with a suspicious gaze. It angers him, how cheerful the man seems to be about this conversation.

"Look, I'll be quite frank with you. What I am suggesting here, as much I'd love to get my hands on you, is to just play a little game together. You and me against Styles." He says with a hopeful smile.

Louis doesn't know what to think of it, "Why, though?"

The Royal Guard then sighs, pinching the skin between his eyebrows and nods as if he was waiting for that question, "It's a stupid reason, I'll admit to that. But, I'll tell you the reason why, nonetheless."

Louis gives him a look, "I'm all ears."

"Ugh, this is so stupid," Aaron mutters under his breath, "A couple of years back, I visited your Captain as I always do. The Royal Marine doesn't know anything about me and Styles interacting or else," He runs a finger through his throat as if it being slit, "Anyway, we went to Nick's Tavern."

"Fucking Nick," Louis grumbles, recalling that night when those two whores sat on his Captain's lap.

"Cheers to that. From your demeanour, I'm guessing you've already met him. He's a bit sneaky, I'll give him that, but, he's a good man. He'd do anything for Styles," Aaron looks at the sea again for a few seconds, "Now, where was I?"

"Nick's Tavern, you and Styles a couple of years ago." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Oh, right," Aaron puts his hands on his pockets, placing one leg on top of the other, "So, we went there to get our own dose of alcohol as we always do, when this bird walks in. He was pretty, not as much as you though," Aaron winks his way and Louis rolls his eyes again.

"The both of us got our eye on him," Aaron proceeds, "And surprise surprise, we made a bet on who gets to him first. And by the reason of why I'm telling you this story, you already might know-"

"Big shock, Styles got to him first," Louis fakes a gasp.

Aaron lets out a big laugh, "You're feisty, has anybody ever told you that?"

"Get in line," Louis waves him away with a hand.

"Right," Aaron smiles softly, "now, don't misunderstand me, I don't mind much about not getting into that guy's pants, I've had my fair share of lovers. What I can't stand is Styles dangling that above my head each time we meet. That's why I planned this little revenge."

"Got it," Louis inhales deeply, "As much as I'd love to hear about Styles' and your escapades, what I want to know first is what are we going to do."

"So, you're in?" Aaron arches an eyebrow.

Louis wants to punch him square in the face, "Obviously."

"Okay," Aaron stands up, rubbing his hands together as if he has this master plan that is going to blow Louis' mind. "What we'll first do, is get you new clothes."

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "How will this get Styles jealous?"

"Louis, first of all, what you're wearing are rags, no offence. He'll definitely notice the change. And then, he'll get curious about how did you manage to get new clothes. So, he'll ask. And when he asks, you'll say..." Aaron stops, raising his eyebrows and moving his hand towards Louis for him to finish the Royal Guard's thought.

"Oh," Louis nods, understanding where Aaron's getting at, "I'll say that you got them for me, which, won't be a lie after all."

"Yeah, but in this case I'm getting you clothes because I'm trying to get you to sleep with me, okay?"

"Got it. What else?"

"Then, the other part will come at dinner. And this is where it'll get really interesting." Aaron wiggles his eyebrows, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

》》》

Louis will admit it. He loves these new clothes. It has been less than twelve hours since Aaron and he planned all this, and the Royal Guard already managed to buy him clothes. He keeps looking at the reflection of himself on the broken window in his room and can't believe what he's seeing.

The tight-fit, beige trousers that hug his legs feel amazing against his skin. The cream-coloured shirt he's got on with ruffles on the collar adds to the natural tan of his body. On his feet, he has gotten brand new shiny, brown boots that feel so amazingly comfortable, and for once Louis' toes are not cold. He is scared to even touch his clothes from how posh and new they look.

Zayn whistles as soon as he gets in the room, raising his eyebrow with a look that says _where did you get these from?_

Louis not able to even start and explain what is going on, before there is knock on the door and Aaron pokes his head in.

"Ready?" He says pursing his lips.

Louis swallows audibly, adding a sigh to it just because he can and then only agrees with a nod of his head.

Zayn keeps looking at both men, with an expression of confusion that takes over his whole face. The black-haired man has been in the dark of Louis' plan, not because Louis didn't want to tell him but because, well, Liam. Louis doesn't have a single doubt that if he had asked Zayn to not say a single thing, he wouldn't. But, Louis doesn't know what Zayn and his lover boy do in their intimate time, so it might have slipped by accident, which, Louis can't have that. So, Zayn has to be in the dark just for a little while longer.

He hates not telling his best friend what he is planning to do, but this is just a silly game. Nothing's gonna go wrong, right?

Right.

He avoids Zayn's look as he slips through the door, walking a few steps behind Aaron. He takes a few much needed deep breaths. His hands feel clammy, but he doesn't dare to wipe them on his brand new clothes. He's just not used to all this luxury. His heart just hurts a little bit that the first time he gets new clothes is actually from Aaron and not Styles.

He looks at the bracelet on his wrist, eyes stinging just a bit. He hasn't seen his Captain at all today. And even though it has been so little, it has felt like an eternity. He hasn't been kissed by those lips for far too long, and he already misses that mouth on him. That's a thought that scares him because there will come a time when he will have to let go off completely of Styles and do without him for the rest of his life. He will have to look at him from afar as the man gets interested into another person that won't be Louis, and Louis will be just a dusted memory in the faraway places of Styles' brain.

"Come on," Aaron whispers, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Louis nods, taking a deep breath and walking in front of him as he steps into the diner of the ship. The noise and shouting stop immediately as the whole crew looks at him with wide eyes, and from his peripheral vision, he can literally see Richie's jaw hanging, wine spilling out of his mouth.

Aaron throws his arm around his shoulder, directing him towards a table. Styles is already in the diner with his back facing the two men. The sudden lack of noise seems to get his interest because he starts looking around to find the source of the shock. His eyes finally stop at Louis and Aaron, and the blue-eyed man feels a shiver run down his spine when Styles' eyes get much darker at that exact same moment.

He can see his jaw tighten, seeming to roll his tongue over his teeth as if trying to calm down. Styles' eyes move from his head until they reach his feet, visibly biting at the inside of his mouth.

"He's looking," Aaron says through his teeth as if Louis didn't know already, "Don't look at him for too long or he'll understand. Don't let him smell your fear." The man jokes as if Styles was some type of shark.

Louis says a small, "Yeah," not even knowing what he's agreeing to any longer. He just moves his head and points to a free table, as if they hadn't already chosen where they were going to sit.

He bows his head, faking a breathy laugh when Aaron pulls his chair for him. He sits down, that itchy feeling of turning his head and look at Styles again not leaving him alone. He keeps looking at Aaron in front of him who's all teeth and sparkly eyes.

Louis fakes a neck rub, and finally gives in and looks back, immediately meeting Styles' eyes. His breath hitches from the intensity of his look, and Louis wants to already give up on his plan. He wants to stand up from this table, and run to his room and never get out of it, or another option would be to tie a huge rock to his ankle and jump in the sea. The second option sounds like such a good idea right at this moment.

Aaron grabs his hand that's on the table and Louis sees as the Captain's eyes follow the movement. Niall is talking to Styles about something, but the man is paying no mind at all.

Louis turns his head again and keeps looking at Aaron. That's so much safer than dealing with the Captain's fatal gaze.

The noise in the room has picked up again, and Louis exhales while Aaron squeezes his hand in reassurance. Just a few minutes pass and he hears a pair of boots approaching him. Louis' back goes rigid again and he widens his eyes looking at Aaron.

The Royal Guard just squeezes his hand again, smiling softly and mouthing a silent, "Relax."

"Louis." Comes a voice from behind him, low and rumbly with a smidge of anger.

The blue-eyed man closes his mind just for a mere second, before turning his head. After that, he stands up letting go of Aaron's hand. He is in front of Styles right now, looking at the man's face, waiting for his features to soften a bit and give his poor heartbeat a break, but that never comes.

"Come to my room tonight. I have something to discuss with you." Styles continues, not even trying to lower his voice in order for Aaron to not hear him. The Captain doesn't even spare a look at the man still sitting on the table.

Louis knew this would come. He has rehearsed his answer to that sentence numerous times with Aaron last night.

"I can't tonight. I have, uh... a thing. To take care of." Louis stops himself from lowering his eyes and swallowing. He feels his knees nearly buckle.

Aaron tries to sneak in a light squeeze to his hip in reassurance again, but Styles sees it, immediately slapping the man's hand away. Louis flinches at the sound of the movement.

Then, "A thing?" Styles arches an eyebrow at him. "What is this _very important_ thing that you have to take care of? If you don't mind me asking, of course." The man's voice is dripping with sarcasm, and Louis hates it.

Louis hears a chair moving behind him.

"Let the man breathe, little cousin. I mean, I know you're his Captain, but come on." Aaron laughs meekly, trying to hide his satisfaction. He is standing right behind Louis, and the blue-eyed man sees as Styles flexes his fingers.

"I believe, you might be the thing Louis' talking about." Styles motions with his head towards Louis, and grabs Louis' wrist.

The cabin boy knows Styles just did that involuntarily, grabbing his wrist as if somebody is trying to drag Louis away from him.

"You got him these clothes? I see there has been a change of his wardrobe." The Captain adds, still not releasing Louis from his hold.

"Actually, I did." Aaron grins, "I thought those old rags didn't suit him much. You like?"

Louis' head is pounding, and he can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. They're talking about him as if the boy isn't even there. He swiftly takes his wrist off of Styles hold and massages it with his other hand.

Styles looks at both of them, maybe registering Aaron's words in his head, but he doesn't answer whatever question the Royal Guard asked him. He just bites the inside of his lower lip.

"I'll leave you to your own party, then. Pardon my interruption."

And then just like that he turns around and walks out of the room.

Louis sits down again, feeling as if he can breathe again after a long time. He keeps staring at the sturdy table, not acknowledging Aaron's presence.

"Good. You did well." Comes Aaron's voice, from somewhere around him. He hears his voice a bit far away.

"For how long do we have to keep this going," Louis says meekly, already tired of this game that seemed to not have affected Styles that much.

"Just a bit longer," Aaron responds, "Tonight, he'll go to the kitchen and talk to Niall about the food they're going to give to the homeless."

Louis' surprised. He didn't know Styles' charitable side, "He provides food for the homeless?"

"Yes." Aaron nods once, "The neighbourhood where his dad was raised. His father used to do that as well before he passed away. Styles just continued his tradition. At least once in three months he goes there."

Louis' heart swells up. Now he wonders how much he doesn't know of the man he's fallen for. Bit by bit, day by day he's learning more, and the more he knows, the more impossible it gets for him to get disappointed with Styles.

"Anyway," Aaron says, "He'll go to Niall's kitchen. So, we'll wait on deck. That's when he'll see us."

"I'm not gonna kiss you. Forget that." Louis firmly points out.

Aaron lets out a full-blown cackle, "I know. Don't worry. We'll just act like it."

"Do we have to?" Louis groans. "Let's just leave it at this. We got him angry, that's what we needed so now lets stop."

"Babe," Aaron coos, "If you thought that was the most what we could get from him, you are certainly very mistaken. Trust me."

》》》

After Aaron and Louis eat dinner, Louis gets back to his room to finish a few things he didn't manage to get done in time today. He meets Aaron again two hours later, rolling his eyes when the man gives him a wiggle of his eyebrows from the other side of the ship.

God, he feels so stupid going on with this foolish plan, that seems to not be going anywhere.

They find their perfect spot for Styles to see them when he gets out of his cabin to walk to the other side of the ship and get to the kitchen. While waiting for the Captain to show up, their conversation mostly consists of Aaron's childhood and how he had insisted on finding where his cousin had been and get in contact with him. He tells Louis he remembers vividly the first time he had seen Styles and how cold the man had been towards him at first.

They soon hear the creaking of a door opening up, and Aaron sees the green-eyed man walking out of his door. He quickly puts his arm around Louis' shoulder, faking an exagerated laugh while leaning his face to his hair.

From where he is, Louis cannot see a thing, just goes along to whatever Aaron pulls, folding his hands on his lap. He feels as Aaron's chest vibrates with laughter on the left side of his back, and Louis can't help but fake a giggle as well.

Out of the blue, Aaron suddenly isn't on his side any longer but is being dragged by the collar of his shirt just a few feet away from him.

He turns around in a split second, looking how harshly Styles is breathing, eyebrows pinched in the middle of his forehead while the vein on the side of his neck is popping.

Aaron is bracing himself by holding on the side of the Captain's arms, but it's not enough to keep his body up, because Styles keeps shaking him with his fists turned white from his hold.

"You need to back the fuck off, you hear me?" The curly-head man snarls, the side of his mouth twitching.

Aaron squints his eyes, "Or what?"

Louis can't say he didn't see that punch coming. Styles just punches him in the middle of his face, something cracking and Louis can't help but close his eyes from the sound and flinch. He has seen the man's fury before.

"Or you'll have it ten times worst from what you just had." The Captain hovers over Aaron's body, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him up just a little, "I will fucking feed you to the sharks, without feeling the slightest sense of remorse." And then lands another punch.

Louis scrambles through his own feet, grabbing Styles by his right arm and trying to drag him away from the man laying on the floor. "Cap'n, come on. Stop hurting him."

"I don't give a fuck." He turns his face to Louis, his mouth pink and shiny and merely inches away.

He yanks the shorter man's arm and continues in walking away, leaving Aaron right where he is. Louis understands that they're headed towards the Captain's cabin, but he still cannot help but look back at Aaron just to make sure he can stand up.

The Royal Guard is rubbing the side of his face, groaning and having a coughing fit. He catches Louis' eye and gives him a smile through his blood spilling out of the side of his lower lip.

"Enjoy," he mouths to the blue-eyed boy.

Louis comes to a stop, and his chin is gripped abruptly, coming face to face with Styles again. "You only look at me, understood?" Styles chest is heaving, voice low and thick with menace. He places a hard kiss on Louis' mouth, lips only touching momentarily before he starts walking again, dragging the cabin boy with him.

Louis can't help but just nod and follow the man who leads him away, ringed fingers holding tight on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the most precious and brave person I know. Louis deserves everything good that this world can offer him!!
> 
> And also, Merry Christmas! Hope you had a wonderful one!!
> 
> Love you all so much! ❤❤
> 
> Tumblr: larriegal


	15. Chapter 15

"Sit."

Louis can feel the anger radiating from Styles' back. His wrist still hurts a bit from the man's ringed fingers grasping it and dragging Louis' body to the Captain's cabin. The blue-eyed man's heartbeat has increased with each step they took in the direction of the room they both are in at the moment.

Styles had not uttered a single word since they left the main deck. Louis wanted to speak, maybe crack a joke just to skip the cold air that enveloped his body from being dismissed as if he wasn't present or didn't even exist. As if he just remembered all suddenly what the Captain had just said to him, he scrambles on his feet taking a seat on the only bed in the room. As soon as his bum rests on the soft duvet, he lowers he had, his gaze lingering on the new trousers and shiny boots that covered every piece of skin of his lower body.

He decides to play with his fingers, just to feel something and keep himself busy, not wanting to look any longer at Styles' tense shoulders. He hears the sound of clothes being removed, and yet still he doesn't dare look up. Maybe it is better this way, maybe the lesser known Louis makes his presence the better it will help to dissipate the Captain's wrath.

The thud of Styles' boots is heard around the room, the man's pace slow and careful. He stops just in front of where Louis is sat, staying there for two _long_ seconds without saying or doing anything. The shorter man can feel his heated gaze on top of his head, but he still doesn't raise his head to look up, too nervous to be faced with whatever Styles' got going on his face.

Two long fingers are placed under his chin and his face gets raised, the rings feeling cold on his skin and the pace of his heartbeat gets even crazier than it already was. He looks up, Styles' face blank and calculating. Suddenly, his chin is grabbed with a little more force and the man gets closer.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" Styles' gravelly voice echoes around the room, and Louis flinches slightly.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the fingers around his chin squeeze harsher.

Styles speaks again, "You think it's funny walking around _my_ ship, wearing _his_ clothes, meanwhile you're _mine_? Acting as if I am not the only one who has the right to have a taste of your body? As if I am not the only one who has ever had you? The only one who will _ever_ have you! What were you thinking, Louis? Hm?"

Louis shakes his head in denial quickly, deeply aching to speak up and tell him the truth, but Styles' eyes leave no place for objection. His back suddenly hits the duvet, his lips covered with plumper lips, kissing him fervently, Styles' fingers still squeezing his chin to get him to open his mouth.

Louis does, and the man's tongue enters his own, licking into his mouth while an electric sensation spreads through his whole being. Styles' heavy and wide body covers his own, meanwhile, he gets in between Louis' thighs, grabbing each hip and raising Louis' legs to wrap them around his waist.

When Louis manages to keep his mouth open for Styles', the Captain moves his hands then, caressing each inch of skin of Louis' sides until his arms circle around the blue-eyed man's waist. He pushes Louis' body even closer to his, as if not baring no space at all between them. Louis welcomes him; loves being held this tightly in the man's arms, that burning feeling deep inside him dissipating with each passing second that Styles holds him against his body.

The man groans above him, still kissing Louis fervently, still sucking sweetly on Louis' tongue without rest. One of the Captain's hands glides slowly from his waist to his lower back, caressing, pinching and squeezing, acting as if he finally was able to get back what he must have thought, had lost for a moment.

What Styles doesn't know is that he never had lost Louis, most probably never will. Louis was, is, and will always be his. Even when Styles will no longer want him.

Just at the thought of it, at the thought of not being able to have this someday, he places his arms around Styles' neck and brings him closer. He whimpers against the man's mouth, at their clothed cocks grinding against one and other and Louis is burning from the desire to be with him again. It's been just a few days since they last slept together, but it still feels too long.

He is revelling on all the attention his Captain is giving to him, making Louis feel precious and as if the blue-eyed man is the only thing that matters to Styles in the whole wide world. Maybe at this moment, it might be true, at least Louis wants to lie to himself for a couple of hours. He wants to make himself believe that it is actually true just for a bit.

Styles gives a harsh bite to his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and then swiping his tongue over it to lessen the delicious pain. He noses at Louis' jaw, kissing every bit of skin that he can. The green-eyed man gives the impression of a starved man, and Louis loves it. Absolutely relishes in it. He feels Styles' lips moving lower and lower, his tongue caressing and biting and sucking anywhere he can, marking Louis and claiming him.

The curly haired man lowers himself, raising his hips from the bed and Louis feels too cold all of a sudden. He misses Styles' body even if it has only been one second. The man in front of him sits on his haunches, and then all of a sudden rips Louis' blouse, tearing it apart. He looks crazy, dilated eyes following each part of revealed skin and hands turning white from how hard his grabbing the cloth and ripping it without remedy.

Louis covers himself on instinct, gasping loudly. "W-what are you doing?" He cries out looking at the cream coloured pieces of clothes surrounding him.

"I don't want anything on your body that comes from him. I'll buy you newer and better clothes," Styles says breathlessly, fury written all over his eyes.

Louis whimpers as his warm body is surrounded by cold air, wrapping his arms around himself. He doesn't nod at what Styles says, because he doesn't think the man will comply with what he just promised.

"It took somebody else to buy me clothes for you to notice," he says with a small voice, and he hates how vulnerable he sounds right now. He keeps looking at the wooden wall at his right, not being able to look at Styles in the eye, embarrassed of what he just said.

Styles lays on top of him again, moves his arms away so he can get more comfortable, "Don't hide yourself from me," he kisses Louis' lips fervently, pressing one kiss after the other, "If it were for me, you'd be naked all the time. And don't even say that I know what you wear just from _him_. I knew. I always knew."

Louis looks at him in the eye, "Then, why-"

"Shh, little pearl. I want to take care of you now, baby. I've missed you," the Captain says with a lower voice, one that makes shivers run down Louis' spine and his toes curl.

Without adding anything further, he lowers down placing a kiss to Louis' chest, Louis' stomach, the little pudge under his belly button. He unbuttons Louis' trousers ripping them apart as well before throwing them carelessly on the floor. He grabs each of the blue-eyed man's legs, giving each one of his inner thighs a kiss and a small bite, before with hot fingertips getting rid of his underwear. Louis' cock gets out and is hard, pretty cock standing tall, flush and dripping on its head.

Styles loses no time in swallowing it down, and Louis grabs the sheets at each side of his head, hissing and drooling. He feels as the heat of Styles' mouth envelops his cock, the man's tongue circling his head and Louis raises his hips involuntarily chasing the heat. His hips get pushed down, a noise resembling a growl coming out from Styles' lips. The Captain keeps bopping his head up and down, and Louis' eyes roll in the back of his head.

His dick pops out of Styles' mouth a few seconds later, harder than it was before, and he feels as Styles noses down his length sucking each of Louis balls in his mouth. He pushes them out, paying each his undivided attention and looking at Louis dead in the eye as he does. Styles has gotten rid of his blouse somewhere in the middle, and Louis looks as his back muscles move from where he is. The curly haired man places his hands at the backs of his knees raising his legs and pushing them against Louis' own chest, exposing his hole.

Louis clenches around nothing, watching Styles look at him and the man hums in appreciation. He gets his head closer to the blue-eyed man's body, still looking at Louis' eyes and opens his mouth showing his tongue at the man laying. The cabin boy clenches around nothing again in anticipation, waiting impatiently to get that red, lush tongue in him.

Instead, with a smirk playing on his lips, Styles goes for his left cheek, the meatiest part of it and nips the skin softly, before going in for a harsh bite. Louis whimpers lowly, sucking his thumb on his mouth, trying to stop the noises that threaten to come out of his mouth. Styles grabs the back of his thighs, pushing them more against Louis' chest, and the blue-eyed boy feels even more exposed.

The Captain gives his fluttering hole a feathery kiss before flattening his tongue over it and starts licking fervently. He starts from Louis' crack to Louis' balls, humming lowly, while his hands grab each cheek and knead them. Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head, inner thighs trembling slightly and he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

He feels as the Captain keeps pushing his tongue inside of Louis' walls, tongue-fucking him while his nose nudges Louis' balls. The blue-eyed boy keeps pushing his hips back for just a few seconds, before a loud slap lands on his right cheek, and Louis gasps, tears threating to spill from his eyes.

"Shh," Styles coos, and Louis wants to strangle him, "Take what you're given, little pearl. You're getting more than enough." He says as he bites again at the meatiest part of Louis' inner thigh.

Louis' body spasms just for a second, biting his thumb again, sure that afterwards, he'll have the shapes of his own teeth carved there. He wants to come, but then he doesn't because Styles hasn't gotten in him yet. He moans when he feels the man's wet tongue move from his hole, around his balls and then sliding up _slowly_ slowly around his belly button, to the middle of his chest and stops just at the skin under Louis' chin. The Captain stops there just for mere seconds, sucking Louis' skin into his own mouth and so incredibly hot that Louis wants to melt right where he is. Styles body is covering his own one more time, and Louis threads his fingers in his hair just so he can have something to do with his hands.

He mewls as Styles licks the skin where he bit, then moves up again and presses his mouth against Louis. He kisses as he always does, domineering and hot and bitey. He keeps the pace slow but moves his tongue in and out battling Louis' and tasting every crevice of the man's mouth, tasting himself and it's so filthy but too hot at the same time.

He feels Styles' slickened finger with oil, Louis doesn't know when he managed to do that, circle his puckered hole, and feels as it dips slightly and then comes back out again and massages it. He groans impatiently, wanting to get a bit more than that lone finger entering him. It draws a chuckle out of his Captain and Louis is already ready to be wrecked.

Styles slides his finger fully this time, emitting a shaky sound from Louis' lips. He moves it around a few times before he presses in his middle finger. Louis feels fuller, but still not enough. The Captain scissors his fingers slowly, like he has all the time of the world to be doing this, pumping them in and out before he teasingly presses them a few times on Louis' bundle of nerves. The third finger comes quickly after the first ones, and Louis chases them with his hips, watching as the muscles of Styles' bicep strain from the now quicker movements. It burns just a bit, just like Louis likes it, causing him to grab onto Styles' shoulders, biting his lower lips. It's not enough yet; it won't be enough until he gets the Captain's cock in him.

As soon as Louis starts to feel comfortable around Styles' finger, appreciating the fullness of them in him, the curly-haired man curls them once, pressing on his prostate just once, his cock twitching at the sensation, before he pulls them out entirely.

He pats the outer part of Louis' thigh and then moves up so he is standing at the end of the bed. He keeps looking at Louis as he unloops his belt and pushes down his feet his trousers. Louis is looking at him owlishly, waiting for anything to happen at any moment. Styles orders him to come at him curling his index finger, and Louis moves slowly, putting one foot on the floor at a time, his body naked and flushed.

"Take them off," Styles refers to his underwear, and then he places a soft kiss to Louis' temple.

The blue-eyed boy feels as his cold fingertips raise goosebumps as he lowers Styles' underwear down his legs, the man's cock popping out of them hard and standing tall. Louis tries his best to not look directly at it even as his mouth waters at the sight of Styles' length.

Then Styles lays on the bed, patting his thighs as he looks expectantly at Louis. The man still standing gets where Styles is getting at, so he doesn't question it. He dips one on the bed, crawling over to Styles arms and placing his bum on the man's cock. He kisses Styles again, aching for his mouth to never leave his. His hips get on the air, his chest flush against his Captain's, body trembling from the straining just a bit.

Louis' arms are at the side of Styles' neck, eyes closed from not being able to face the curly haired man's heated gaze. He feels as his cock nudges against Louis' hole, just a bit at first, teasing him into madness. When the first inch is in, Louis bites his lip harshly, the blue-eyed man's cock sliding on Styles' stomach.

Every time feels like the first time with his Captain, his shaft long and thick and heavy. He slides in with little to no difficulty until his balls hit Louis' arse. It draws a long moan out of Louis, trying to welcome the chubbed up cock in him. He shoves his face into Styles' throat, while the other man bites Louis' shoulder from how wet and hot and tight he feels on his cock.

He waits a mere few seconds before he pushes his hips up, fucking into Louis with a slow pace at first, while Louis grabs onto his shoulder for dear life. The room feels too hot now, sweat dripping down Louis' shoulder, while the top of his cheeks are dusted with a rosy colour. Styles keeps moaning directly into Louis' ear, causing Louis to already want to come even though they have been fucking for just a few minutes.

The Captain's pace changes with each passing minute, his movements getting quicker and hips moving vigorously into Louis' causing his hole to clench on him. He feels as Styles places his feet onto the mattress without even stopping, rocking harder into Louis, and fucking him hard and quick.

As soon as Styles' cock hits Louis' prostate, he all but loses it, his fingernails scratching the man's shoulder and knees digging deeper onto the mattress. "Yeah, th-there. Right there, please!" Louis whispers urgently, begging release.

"Yeah?" The Captain, asks. "I should k-keep fucking you right there, right?"

Louis mouths against his throat, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, "P-please."

All of a sudden, Styles grabs his hips, lifting them from his cock and Louis feels empty. So helplessly empty, cold air hitting him where Styles should be, clenching desperately at nothing. The blue-eyed boy whines at the loss, running a frustrated hand over his face and then lifts his head to look at Styles.

"W-what? Why?" He asks with shaky thighs, and eyes filled with tears of frustration.

Styles lands a heavy hand on his arsecheek, and Louis whimpers, his sensitive cock sliding all over Styles' stomach.

"If you ever," the Captain swallows, "Even dare to look at somebody else, you don't even want to know what I am capable of, Louis. You are mine, and I will not let anybody else put their filthy hands on you."

Louis whimpers lowly and nods his head quickly. He tries to move his hips again, trying to get Styles' cock in him. The blue-eyed man almost sighs in relief when he feels the head of it nudging in his hole but then he whines when Styles lifts his hips again.

The Captain grabs the back of his hair, tugging a bit just as a warning. It burns so good.

"Look at me," he orders, "Tell me that you're mine. _Only_ mine."

Louis looks at him then, feeling the wildfire hidden behind those emerald eyes and nods before he speaks, "Yeah, I've always been."

His eyes must transmit the sincerity behind that sentence because it earns him another kiss from Styles. And then his hips are being lowered again, and Louis groans and revels at how full he feels one more time.

He helps the Captain keep up the pace this time, Styles' thighs hitting repeatedly his arsecheeks and it all of a sudden gets too much. Styles' cock hitting time after time his prostate, Styles' arms circling his waist, Styles' possessiveness and jealous. It sounds like heaven on earth.

He clenches around him as well, wanting to get them both there, at the so much lustful bliss. They manage for the first time to come at the very same time, groaning at each other's ears, sweet release hitting both of their bodies, hugging each other and trying to kiss at the same time. It's a mess, a wonderful, amazing, nerve-wracking mess.

And Louis?

Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

》》》

The warm water feels amazing against his skin. Calming his bum after the hard slaps that have caressed it, and Styles arms around him feel even better.

Louis is resting his head on the Captain's shoulder while the man kisses the back of his head and feeds him whatever they managed to get from the kitchen. He is in between the Captain's legs inside the bathtub, the flames of the fireplace being the only light in the room.

The soapy smell surrounding them is so calming and sweet and Louis relishes in it. In the quietness of the moment. Never had he ever expected to be right where he is. All loved up and in the arms of the man that he loves. Because yes, he loves this curly-haired mess that is currently kissing Louis' shoulder.

Louis loves him with the power of a thousand suns. Loves him so much that he agreed to be the prey of a dangerous little game that could have ended so differently than it did.

The blue-eyed boy is currently sipping on some wine, Styles holding a razor in his hand and shaving Louis legs carefully to not hurt him. He massages Louis' calf and then cleans the razor in the little tank beside them. Styles grabs one of the soaps in its container, wets it with water and runs it over Louis' thigh. He grabs the razor after that and starts shaving one more time. His head is resting on Louis' shoulder as he raises Louis' leg from the water, and the blue-eyed boy stifles a laugh from how concentrated he seems to be in what he is doing.

Louis chuckles, "If you keep running that razor over my thigh again, the next thing you'll shave will be my skin."

"God forbid," Styles laughs lowly, "Your skin is too flawless for it to be harmed like that."

Louis hums in agreement, more from the lack of a response, so they fall in a comfortable silence after that once again. The cabin boy could fall asleep so easily where he is, feeling safe and treasured and as he matters. Because that's how Styles' is treating him.

"That day," Styles clears his throat, "When I told you what happened to my family, I didn't do it just because. As if I had to tell somebody and you happened to be there. No, not at all. The story of my family matters too much to me to be thrown that way."

Louis hears the waver in his voice, feels how the Captain inhales and then exhales because his own back is resting against his chest.

"I told you because I wanted you to know," Styles lets go off his thigh and throws the razor carelessly on the floor, "It felt right to let you in."

Louis moves a little so he is more facing Styles, "Why?"

"Because... I don't know. I just felt it in me that I should tell you of what has been tormenting me since I was a young boy. I wanted to." He grasps Louis hand, a lot more gently this time, and kisses the back of his hand, lips lingering on his skin.

"Thank you," Louis grins sincerely, "I like that you confide in me."

Styles hums at that, lips still on Louis skin, his other arm coming around to circle his waist.

"How did you and Aaron manage to meet?" Louis asks then.

Styles lets out a scoff, "Don't even mention him."

"Come on, Captain," Louis rolls his eyes, pinching his forearm lightly, "You can tell me."

"He just came unannounced on my ship one day," Styles starts then, even though he sounds a bit like he doesn't want to even bother with the story, "Said he had something important to tell me. I was just sixteen at the time, just had lost my father."

"What happened, then?" Louis asks when Styles stops for a few long seconds.

The Captain lets out a breath, this time circling both of his arms around Louis, "While in my cabin, he told me who he was and what he was doing here, which was only to meet me. So, the rest is history."

Louis laughs mockingly, "So, then you started having threesomes."

"Ugh," Styles groans, "It happened like two times."

"It could have been three. He said he was going to ask you if us three could sleep together," Louis muses.

"That son of a-" Styles makes to stand up immediately, completely forgetting how wet he is.

Louis places his hands on shoulder, stopping him, "Hey, hey! Come on, I'm sure most of the time he just loves getting on your nerves."

"Sure he is. That wanker loves nagging me." Styles gets up completely, "Come on, little pearl. Let's get to bed. The water is getting cold."

Louis nods then, smiling appreciatingly when Styles dries him up and pinches his bum. The share a brief kiss, before getting into bed.

The captain on his back and Louis' head on his shoulder, one leg thrown on top of his.

"Cap'n?" He asks after a bit.

"Hm?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight. Just... listen to me before you disagree again. You very well know that in no matter of time a war is about to start."

The man lying beneath him, "Louis... let's just sleep for now."

"Look," Louis huffs, "If you won't, then I'll get Aaron to do it."

"Hey!"

"Just warning you. I'm sure you'd love to see our sweaty bodies rolling all over each other under the sun, while Aaron pins both of my wrist over my head to make me surrender so then he-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Styles shouts, "Fine! _I_ will teach you. Just... stop talking."

Louis kisses him on his throat then, smiling in victory. Who would have thought Aaron would have been such a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyouthankyouthankyou for being so patient with me!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Love all of you so much!! ❤


End file.
